


I love you like crazy

by xSave_Carmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hollstein - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSave_Carmilla/pseuds/xSave_Carmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is a skater-girl. She hits Laura. They hangout together and there is flirting. They make a game of the flirting thing and of course Carmilla is better at it but at least Laura tried. While Laura figure out her feelings for the skater-girl, Carmilla is sure she's definitely in love with the little blond.</p><p>A lot fluff ... Mostly just fluff. And I don't know probably some smut ... maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one - Game on

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if there are some mistakes.

I walk through the park. I enjoy the spring weather. I love the spring. Everything about the spring gives me butterflies in my stomach. The warm sun shining on my face. The fresh air flowing through my lungs. The smell of cut grass. Blossoming flowers. The cheerful birdsong. Spring is so peaceful and ... A bang against my body takes me out of my thoughts. I look shocked at the girl who just hit me and who now lies on the ground.

''Ouch!'' The black-haired girl lying on the ground groans. I kneel beside her.

''Sorry!'' I grab her hand and help her to get up. She has a small scrape on her forehead.

''Damn it!''

''This is exactly why you should wear a helmet! Maybe ....'' My words get stuck in my mouth when the black-haired looks me straight in my eyes. Dark wonderful eyes. My eyes wander over her face. Her perfect jaw line. Her naturally pink lips that now turn into a smirk. Damn that smirk is annoying. But it's attractive at the same time. I swallow. ''I Uh-uh, I ...'' Damn it Hollis! Stop stuttering!

''No reason to be nervous cutie.'' The black-haired laughs. ''I don't bite ... unless you ask for it.'' She winks. I am blushing. Oh my god. Stop! It's just a girl. A very attractive girl ... a very attractive girl who is flirting with me. This is flirting right?

''Uh uh ... You have a wound. I live nearby. I can look at you if you go to my apartment with me.'' She smirks.

''Woah look at me? May I know your name first cutie?.'' I blush.

''I mean I can take a look at your wound.'' The black-haired chuckles.

''Ah. Can I still know your name?''

''Laura.''

''Thanks for the offer Laura. But I think I can take care of this scratch myself.'' She bends down and picks up her skateboard. One wheel is broken. She sighs. ''I can not solve this with an ointment.'' I feel quite guilty now.

''S-sorry.'' She shrugs.

''Do not worry. I know the owner of the skateshop so ... Have a good day cutie.'' She winks and walks beside me. ''Oh and uh ...'' I turn my face to her. ''That stuttering of you when you get nervous is super cute.'' I blush and I see a smile on her face. With these words she walks away. I feel the butterflies in my stomach rise and I do not know if it's because of the spring weather or because of the smile on the face of this stranger.

-

I don't know why but after I finished my walk through the park I went to the skateshop and bought new wheels for the black-haired girl. I guess I just felt guilty for breaking her skateboard. Well technically I didn't break it. It's broken because of the fall ... the fall I have caused because I wasn't paying attention. Damn it. I hope the owner of the shop delivers her the wheels. If not I want my money back 'cause those wheels are expensive!

-

Days have passed and I've been awake every night. The black-haired girl was constantly in my head! I could only think about how it's going with the scratch on her forehead. If it's healed and if she has managed to repair her skateboard. This stupid guilt feeling just don't wanna go away! It's a little scratch Laura she is not going to die! And I have literally no idea why I give a damn about her skateboard. I do know that I give a lot about those pretty eyes. I would pay to see those again. There is nothing really special about them. Just dark eyes. But beautiful!

-

I decided to go for another walk through the park. I don't feel well and my head is spinning so maybe some fresh air will make me feel better. I've managed to walk to the park without feeling more sick but after a while it's getting worse. I look around to see if there is a bench to sit on. I spotted one and start to walk to it but my body is telling me that that was the wrong decision. My view is getting blurry and I can feel my heart beat faster and my breathing is heavy. I put my hands in my knees and bend over to make this feeling go away. But is doesn't. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder.

''Are you okay?'' A familiair voice asks me. I look up to see the black-haired skater-girl. My heart makes a leap but then I feel sick again. I shake my head.

''I don't feel well.''

''Alright let's go to that bench.'' She takes my arm and helps me to the bench. I sit down. She squats in front of me so that we are on same height. I see her facial expression change when she recognize me. ''Laura.'' I nod. ''You bought those wheels for me.''

''Yeah thank me later.'' I whisper.

''Oh right uh ... You want some water?'' She asks and hold up her bottle of water in front of me. I nod again and take it. I take a sip and hum. That's better. ''Feel better now?'' I nod.

''Thank you.''

''No problem. Can I join you? '' I smile and nod. She gets up and sits next to me. ''Thanks for the wheels. You didn't have to do that.''

''I felt guilty. You like them?'' She nods.

''They are perfect.''

''Well I'm glad you like it. How is your head?''

''Completely healed. It was just a scratch. I did had a headache for the whole week.''

''Oh my god I'm sorry.'' She chuckles.

''It's fine cupcake. I'm a skater. I've had worse than a headache.''

''Like what?''

''I broke my right wrist two times and my left wrist one time. I also broke my ankle ones and I bruised my ribs. Believe me that headache was nothing in comparison with what I've been through in the past.''

''That sounds horrible.''

''Meh. You get used to it.'' She smiles at me. I smile back. Her smile fades but I can't stop smiling. I catch myself staring at her. I feel that I'm blushing and I turn my gaze away from her. She clears her throat with a hint of discomfort. ''I should go.'' She gets up.

''Oh okay. Well thanks for helping me. It felt like I was going to pass out.''

''You're welcome. Have a good day cupcake.'' She turns to skate away but I can't let her go like this.

''Hey! ...'' She turns back to me. ''I - Uh ... We should hang out sometime. You know grab a drink or something.'' I ask with flushed cheeks. She smirks. God that's still annoying. And yet again it's attractive.

''Yeah that sounds fun. Give me your number and I will text you.'' Well that was easy. I give her my number. ''See you soon.'' And she skates away. My eyes widen when I realize that I don't even know her name.

''Wait! I don't know your name yet!'' I yell. But she's too far away to hear me. I sigh. Well. I think I have to wait for her to text me to get to know her name.

-

  
It's almost midnight when I finally start to fall asleep. I've been doing paperwork the whole evening. Being a journalist is fun but it comes with a lot of paperwork. And sometimes you have to write about things that don't interest you. That happened today. My boss asked me to write about some dude who tried to steal a traffic sign. That's stupid and not worth an article. But whatever. I love my job and sometimes I have to do things I don't like to keep it.

I feel my eyes getting heavy and my body starts to relax and I'm almost asleep when my phone rings. My eyes shoot open. I sigh and grab my phone.

 **Unknown: - How does 'paradise caffeine' sound to you? -** I frown.

**Laura: - Who's this? -**

**Unknown:- Carmilla -**

**Laura: - I think you got the wrong number -**

**Unknown: - Trying to get rid of me cupcake? -** Cupcake. Wait ...

**Laura: - Skater girl? -**

**Unknown: - Bingo -** I change her name in my phone.

 **Laura: - Good to finally know your name -** I fucking love her name. It's mysterious and ... sexy.

**Carmilla: - So what about 'paradise caffeine' ? -**

**Laura: - I don't know what you're talking about -**

**Carmilla: - Seriously? It's the best coffeehouse in this town -**

**Laura: - Okay. So ... -**

**Carmilla: - So we were going to hang out remember? -** Oh my god how stupid of me.

**Laura: - Oh! Yeah coffee sounds good -**

**Carmilla: - Tomorrow morning at ten o'clock? -**

**Laura: - Yeah that's fine. But I don't know where it is -**

**Carmilla: - Text me your address and I will pick you up -**

**Laura: - Summer street 14 -**

**Carmilla: - Alright. Goodnight cupcake -**

**Laura: - Goodnight -**

-

The next morning I groan when I hear my alarm. It's too early to be awake on Saturday. I turn my alarm off and get out of bed. It's early but I'm excited for this date with Carmilla ... Wait! No Hollis it's not a date! Just hanging out with her. Drinking some coffee and that's it. I decide to take a quick shower. I walk into my bathroom and turn on the shower. I undress myself and step under the warm jets of water. I close my eyes and let the water flow over my body. I enjoy the heat for a moment before I wash myself. I love morning showers. It's relaxing. Perfect to start a day with. I step out of the shower and into my bedroom to collect my clothes. The doorbell rings. I wrap the towel around my body and walk out of my bedroom into the living room and to the small hall to open the door. I hide myself behind the door when I open it. My eyes widen when I see Carmilla. No no no! This is too embarrassing. I feel the heat in my cheeks.

''You're early.'' I say while standing awkwardly behind the door.

''Oh sorry ... I'll wait here.'' I sigh.

''No you can come in. Just don't laugh at me.''

''Why would I lau-'' Her words die in her mouth when I open the door completely and she can see my body wrapped in a towel. She smirks. ''Well that's unexpected. I thought we were going to get to know each other first. Not that I'm complaining.''

''Urgh shut up.'' I groan and roll my eyes. My cheeks are even more red now. ''Just get in.'' I close the door behind us. ''Do you want something to drink?''

''No I'm fine.''

''Alright. You can sit down I'll be back soon.'' Carmilla nods and sits down on my couch.

-

I've dressed myself and put on some make-up (just slightly. I don't wear much make-up). I walk out of my bedroom into the living room where Carmilla is still waiting for me on the couch. She turns her gaze to me and smiles.

''Ready?'' I nod.

''Yeah. Thanks for waiting.'' She chuckles.

''No problem.'' We walk out of the house. ''We have to walk. Is that a problem?'' I shake my head.

''No. Not at all. I like walks. Especially in the morning.''

''Good. 'Cause I don't have anything else except for my skateboard to pick you up with.'' I chuckle.

''I'm surprised you did not bring it with you.''

''Yeah it was hard for me to leave it behind. We are connected to each other you know.'' She jokes.

-

''Here it is.'' She says and opens the door for me. I step in the coffee house and the smell of coffee hits me directly. We take a seat at a window table. We sit opposite each other and Carmilla smiles at me. ''So what do you want to drink?''

''I don't know. I've never been here so I don't know what's good ... How about you choose for me?'' Carmilla nods.

''Alright.'' The waitress arrives and Carmilla orders for us. ''I'm sure you'll love it.'' I moment later the waitress arrives with our drinks. I take a sip and hum when the warm liquor flows through my throat. ''And?''

''Hmm you're right. I love it. It's chocolate right?'' She nods. ''I love chocolate. What flavor do you have?''

''Caramel. Wanna taste it?'' I smile and nod. I take a sip of her drink. I make sure to keep eye contact while I do. Just to tease her. I saw how she looked at me when I stand in front of her with just a towel wrapped around my naked body. Her cheeks turn slightly red. Oh my god did I make her blush? Well done Hollis. I give myself a mental pat on the back. I smile and take a sip of my own coffee. ''So now I know that you like chocolate. What else do you like?'' _You._

''Well I'm a journalist and I've studied photography for fun. What about you?''

''I've studied philosophy but was kicked out of school before I could finish the year.''

''What happened?''

''Anger issues. I couldn't control it.'' Whoa. She doesn't look like a aggressive person. ''But I found a way to control it. Maybe not the best wat but it helps.''

''What do you do to control it?'' She chuckles.

''I can see you're a journalist.''

''I'm sorry. Let's talk about something fun. Like siblings. Do you have brothers or sisters?'' She frowns. I can see sadness in her face.

''I rather not talk about my siblings.'' It's almost a whisper and the hint of sadness in her voice makes me shiver. Okay ... ''You can talk about yours of you want to.''

''Oh I'm an only child. I just thought that - Never mind ... Cats.'' She raises her eyebrows. ''Is it okay to talk about cats?''

''Sure. Blow me away.''

''Well I have a kitten. Her name is Tiger and she's black.''

''You named a black cat Tiger?'' She asks laughing. Good. She's laughing again. I shrug.

''Yeah. Do you have pets?''

''No.''

''Oh okay. Well what do you do except for skateboarding?''

''Not much. Just enjoying life.''

''Do you have a job?''

''Sort of ...'' Why doesn't she answer my questions? ''I'm not a very open person.'' Shit did I asked that out loud? ''Yes you did. And now you did it again.''

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to-''

''It's okay cupcake.'' She interrupts me. ''I'm sure I'll reveal all my secrets to you sometime.'' I screwed this up. We drink our coffee in silents and I kinda feel awkward. Carmilla is staring at me and I'm obviously staring back at her. She chuckles and shakes her head.

''What?'' I ask frowning.

''You have a little ...'' She reaches out her arm and places her hand on my cheek. With her thumb she wipes something from my mouth. She looks intense at me when she put her thumb in her mouth to suck up the cream. I can feel my heart racing like it's going to beat out of my chest. My lips are slightly parted and I can feel my cheeks burn. God damn it she's sexy. She winks at me. Okay so this is definitely payback for what I did before ... But ten times better. She raises one eyebrow and smirks at me when I keep staring. I turn my gaze away. Oh so this is a game for her? That's okay I can play this game. I bend over the table and make sure that she can look into my shirt. What she as expected does. I bend my head down to her ear and whisper ...

''Game on.''


	2. Chapter two - I thought we where playing a game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Carmilla is playing the flirting game this chapter but I promise that Laura will be playing the game too in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

I do not know where this sudden confident comes from but I already regret it. I'm not good at flirting! I can tease a little but that's all I got. Oh god what have I done to myself? 'Game on' What the fuck Hollis?! So stupid. Well I think I just have to give all I have and try not to embarrass myself too much.

-

We stayed at the coffee house for another half hour and then we went back to our homes. That half hour was the most awkward half hour of my life. After the whole 'game on' thing Carmilla only smirked while drinking her coffee and sometimes winked at me when I couldn't control my staring. We did talk a little like nothing happened. I've found out that she is 21 which is good 'cause that means that she's only two years older than me. She also told me that she can play the guitar and her favorite food is chinees ... Not the information I was hoping for but at least it's something. She paid the bill which I did not agree with! But she insisted. So whatever I'll pay the next time ... Next time. I hope there is a next time. This was weird and awkward but it strangely was fun too. Anyway I just hope she forget about the 'game on' thing. 'Cause I'm not good at this game and I don't want to embarrass myself before I have the chance to show her my fun and not so awkward side.

-

The next morning I wake up and I immediately check my phone. Disappointment goes through my body when I don't see a text or a missed call from Carmilla. I sigh. I should not expect too much from her. We hanged out one time! But I'm still disappointed that she clearly doesn't miss me as much as I miss her ... Wait what?! Phf. I don't miss her. I just like to hang out with her ... God what I'm I trying to tell myself? Damn right I miss her. It's been one day and I miss her. I get out of bed and walk into my bathroom to take a shower. Maybe I'll stop thinking about her if I focus on something else.

-

So that shower worked. I stopped thinking about her for like thirty minutes until I came out of the shower, walked back into my room and grabbed my phone again. This is stupid. Stop this nonsense Hollis! She's just a girl. And it's only been one day. She will text me eventually ... I hope. No I'm sure. I have to stay confident.

-

I'm in my room doing research for this article I'm working on. Doing research is the best part of writing an article but It takes a lot of time and patience. I'm doing research for two hours now and I haven't found anything that I can use. I'm relieved when my phone goes off. Finally some distraction.

 **Carmilla: - What are you doing Cupcake? -** My heart leaps up when I see that it's a text from Carmilla. She did not forget me. That's a good sign.

**Laura: - Doing some research for an article. You? -**

**Carmilla: - Guess. Tip: I'm naked and wet -** My eyes widen. Is she fucking kidding me?

**Laura: - Oh my god! Too much information! -**

**Carmilla: - What are you talking about? I'm in the shower ... -** Of course.

**Laura: - oh -**

**Carmilla: - Dirty mind cupcake? ;) -**

**Laura: - Urgh what do you want? -**

**Carmilla: - Wanna hang out? -**

**Laura: - Sure. I can take a break from this research. What you wanna do? -**

**Carmilla: - Netflix and Chill -** I roll my eyes

**Laura: - No -**

**Carmilla: - Oh you don't like movies? -**

**Laura: - I do. We can chill at my place and actually watch a movie -**

**Carmilla: - That's what I suggested! -**

**Laura: - No it's not and you know that -**

**Carmilla: - You're confusing cupcake -**

**Laura: - Whatever. When are you here? -**

**Carmilla: - Twenty minutes. I'm omw -**

**Laura: - K see you in a bit -**

I'm so excited to see Carmilla again. This time we hang out at my place and I don't want to screw thing up again. I mean I didn't really screwed up things yesterday but it definitely was awkward. Well what can I say I'm good at being awkward. However I don't wanna be awkward again so watching a movie and don't talk will work.

-

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rings. I'm in the kitchen making hot chocolate and popcorn.

''Come in!'' I yell. ''The door is open!'' I hear the door open and close. I turn around with the expectation to see Carmilla but I don't see her. I frown. There is no one. ''Carm?'' I hear some rumbling in the hall. I hesitantly walk to the hall. Step by step. ''Carmi-aaah!'' Carmilla suddenly jumps in front of me. I almost fall backwards. ''Oh my god!'' I can hear her laugh. I slap her arm. ''Don't ever do that again! Do you want me death?!''

''Me? Do you want yourself death cutie?'' She takes a step towards me. I take a step back. ''What if I was a murderer?'' She takes another step towards me. I take a step back again. ''Or a rapist ...'' Another step towards me. Another step back. She's very close now. I can feel her breath. ''Then what?'' She asks while taking another step towards me. I take a step back and my back hits the couch. I'm stuck between this couch and Carmilla's body. ''You're stuck now. Nowhere to go ...'' She says with a low raspy voice. My heart starts to beat faster. She tucks a stray strand of my hair behind my ear and rubs my cheek with her thumb. The touch makes me shiver. I think Carmilla noticed 'cause that annoying (attractive) smirk appears on her lips. She bends her head down to my ear. Her cheek slightly brushing against mine. ''Close your door cupcake.'' She whispers. Her hot breath caresses my ear. My breath catches in my throat. God her voice is so sexy. And she's so warm. I want to keep her this close for ever. I want to feel that hot breath against my skin and I want to inhale her scent 'cause she smells fucking good. She smells like that caramel coffee and mint. I catch myself staring at her lips. She is so damn close I can almost taste her lips. Her smirk widens and she takes a step back. ''Mmm is that popcorn?'' She walks to my kitchen. I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding and close my eyes for a moment. ''You okay there?'' She asks. I can hear her smirk. I open my eyes and see her standing in front of me with the bowl of popcorn in her hands.

''Yeah I'm fine. I see you found the popcorn. Great. Sit down and pick a movie.'' She plops down on the couch and grabs a hand of popcorn. ''I'll get our drinks'' I moment later I come back with the drinks and I give her a mug. I plop down next to her. ''So what are we watching?''

''Saw.'' I widen my eyes.

''Oh hell no! I'm not watching that.''

''You told me to pick a movie. I chose saw. Don't be a wimp and just watch it.''

''I'm not a wimp.'' I defend myself.

''Well then prove it.'' I roll my eyes. I grab a hand full of popcorn but her hand is still in the bowl and our hands brush together. ... Really? Those things happen in sappy romance movies. So why the fuck is this happening in real life? I feel a spark. The feeling gives me goosebumps all over my body. I quickly remove my hand out of the bowl.

-

I moved closer to Carmilla during to movie without knowing that I did. This movie is just so scary. I'm tucked against her side and Carmilla moves to wrap her arm around my shoulder. I stiffen.

''Are you scared little cupcake?'' She slowly trails her fingers over my arm. I shiver. She takes my hand in her own and traces small circles on the back of my hand. She chuckles and pulls me even closer to her. Her hand is on my hip now and I just can't resist the urge to rest my head on her shoulder. ''Wanna watch something else?''

''No it's fine we can watch this.'' I feel her thumb tracing my hip slightly and it feels so relaxing. I hum and start to blush immediately. She chuckles.

''It's okay cupcake you can enjoy this moment.'' I close my eyes and fully relax against her body and focus on her touch. She slides the tips of her finger onder the hem of my shirt and it sets my skin on fire. Her touch is so soft and relaxing. I can feel my body relax more and more with every trace she makes. I hum again. I suddenly feel cold when she moves her hand to hang over my shoulder again. I open my eyes and look at her with a confused expression. She raises her eyebrows. ''What?''

''Why did you stop? You said I could enjoy the moment.''

''Yeah. Moment is over.'' I pout. She smirks. ''It was that good ha?'' I blush. ''Well if my lightest touch makes you feel that good I wonder what it does to you when I touch you on different places.'' I roll my eyes.

''Don't get to full of yourself. I just felt relaxed. I'm stressed 'cause of work so yes I enjoyed to relax a little. But whatever.'' She sighs.

''Okay lie back.'' I frown but don't think twice about her offer. I rest my head against her shoulder and I feel her hand in my hair stroking it gently. I relax against her touch. Feeling warm and fuzzy inside. I'm fully relaxed again and my eyelids are getting heavy. I'm feeling sleepier and sleepier ...

-

I wake up with my head on something warm. I snuggle up closer to the warmth. I feel something move under my body. I open my eyes and look confused at Carmilla. She is lying on the couch with her eyes closed. Realization hits me. Oh my god I fell in sleep on her. My head is on her chest with my nose buried in her neck. She still smells like caramel and mint and it smells delicious. Without thinking about it I snuggle my nose closer in her neck. This just feels so good. But I can't be here (on top of her) when she wakes up. So I slowly sit up doing my best not to wake her. Her hand is wrapped around my waist. I grab her hand gently and place it on her stomach. When I'm untangled from her grip I stretch out my limbs. I hear some crunching bones. That position I've been in is clearly not good for my body. I get up from the couch and walk to the kitchen to get some water. I grab the water bottle from my refrigerator and pour it in a glass. I take a sip and hum when the fresh cold water flows down my dry throat. That taste good.

''Can I have some?'' I hear a raspy voice behind me. My eyes widen and I almost spit out my water. I turn around to look at Carmilla.

''Oh my god stop scaring me!'' She laughs.

''I'm just asking for some water.''

''You sneaked up behind me!'' She frowns.

''I'm sorry I didn't do that on purpose.'' She grabs the glass of water out of my hand and takes a sip. Just like I did before she hums.

''Mmm that's good.'' She likes her lips. Oh god please don't do that again. I swallow while looking at her when she does it again. Damn it. My breath catches in my throat. She smirks. She takes a step towards me and puts her hand on the countertop on both sides of my body. ''You were staring at my lips again.'' She whispers in my ear. I shiver. Why does that always happen? She raises her eyebrows. ''Care to explain?'' I open my mouth to say something but I can't talk. I'm frozen. ''Was I distracting you?'' I gasp when she traces her lips over my cheek nearly touching me. She's hovering her lips for a moment before bending to my lips. Our lips are one breath away from touching. She is going to kiss me .... Oh my god Carmilla is going to kiss me. It's a little early I think for kissing but I don't care. Normally I would have pushed someone away if they tried to kiss me when we have only hang out two times. But right now I don't care. Right now I just want to feel her lips against mine. She leans in and our lips almost touched when she turned her face and places a kiss on my cheek. What the fuck? I look confused at her. She looks back at me with a smug face.

''What are you doing?'' I ask confused. She raises one eyebrow and smirks.

''I thought we where playing a game?'' She winks at me.

Well fuck ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. I'm doing the best I can to write everything right.


	3. Chapter three - I'm winning a game (First kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is flirting ... They go to a club to hang out with Laura's friends. Danny and Carmilla are not so much friends.
> 
> Oh yeah and Carmilla and Laura kiss. But that's probably not the thing you want to read ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to share this with you ...  
> A couple days ago some guy at my school was bullying a gay-guy because if his sexuality. The teacher didn't say anything about it. The gay-guy ignored it but when the bully continued bullying him he said something back (something about the color of his skin). Then the teacher told the gay-guy that it was unacceptable to make that comment. Eventually the gay-guy had to apologize to the bully for the comment he made while the bully didn't had the apologize for his behavior. 
> 
> I do not know if I am more disgusted with the bully or the teacher.
> 
> (Of course it wasn't okay for the gay-guy to make that comment but come on!)
> 
> -
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy my fanfic :)

''I thought we where playing a game?'' 

I raise my eyebrows. Is she serious? She looks at me with a smug face challenging me to do something. I take a deep breath. Come on Hollis. I can do this. I give her my most seductive smile. I reach out my hand and trail my fingers from her jawline over her neck to her collarbone. She's still smirking at me. I lean more toward her. 

''Do you think I can't play this game?'' I whisper. My breath caressing her cheek. Her eyes dart to my lips. I smirk and grab the hem of her tank-top tugging it a little while biting my lip seductively.

''Oh I'm sure you can play this game.'' She grabs my hand that is tugging the hem of her tank-top. She licks her lips. Oh god I'm weak for that. I feel her fingers trailing over the skin of my arm. Her touch gives me goosebumps. ''I'm just better at it.'' She takes a few steps back. ''I'm gonna go though. Thanks for this fun evening.'' She smiles. No stupid smirk or a wink. A genuine smile.

''Yeah.'' I smile back. Slightly confused by the sudden mood change. ''Thanks for distracting me from my work. I needed that.''

''No problem cupcake.''

Well that was weird. From the most sexy smirk to the most adorable smile. And I don't now which one I like te most.

-

I'm grabbing a snack from my kitchen. I'm already in my pajama which is a oversized tank-top and sweatpants. I'm not going to bed yet I just like to be comfortable while watching a movie. Which is what I am doing. I'm having a Twilight movie marathon. I find some chocolate in my kitchen cabinet and take a bite at the same time my phone rings. I answer it. 

''Hello?''

 _''Hi cupcake.''_ I smile. It's Carmilla. _''Are you busy?''_

''No just watching a movie why?''

_''Wanna take a walk through the park?''_

''We literally hanged out two hours ago.''

 _''I know. But taking a walk under the stars is one of my favorite things to do and I thought that you might want to join me?''_ I chuckle. She sounds like a sap.

''Uh ... yeah sure.''

_''Great. Text me when you're ready?''_

''Will do. See you later Carm.'' 

-

I'm heading to my room to change in something else than my pajama when my phone rings again. I've got a text from LaF.

 **LaF: - What's up L? Haven't heard from you in days -** Oh my god. I'm so busy with Carmilla that I forgot my other friends.

 **Laura: - Hi LaF! Sorry I'm busy with work -** That's not a lie. I am busy with work I just spend all the free time I have with Carmilla.

 **LaF: - Take a break. We are going to the club tonight -** Tonight? Damn it. I was already going to do something with Carmilla. Maybe she can come with us?

**Laura: - Is it okay if I take a friend with me? -**

**LaF: - Sure! -**

-

**Laura: - Plan changed. We're going to the club -**

**Carmilla: - Why? -**

**Laura: - I haven't seen my friends in days and they asked me to hang out with them -**

**Carmilla: - Oh. You go and have fun -**

**Laura: - What? No you're going with me -**

**Carmilla: - I don't wanna ruin your night with your friends. It's fine really -**

**Laura: - You're not ruining anything. Please? -**

**Carmilla: - Alright. I'll be at yours in an hour -**

**Laura: - I can pick you up with my car -**

**Carmilla: - No it's fine. I need some fresh air anyway -**

**Laura: - K :) See you later -**

I hurry to my bathroom to make myself ready. She's going to be here in an hour and I want to make myself attractive. I mean we're still in a game right? I wash my face 'cause there is no time to take a shower and I put on some make-up making sure that my eyes are showing bright. I know she likes my eyes. I put one a red/black flannel shirt and black jeans that is showing the curves of my butt a little more than my other jeans do. God I sound slutty. Whatever. I just want Carmilla to look at me and see that I'm more than a cute little girl.

-

I'm in my room spraying on perfume when I hear the doorbell ring.

''Carm?!'' I yell. ''If that's you you can come in!'' I hear the door open and close and I hear some footsteps getting closer to my bedroom. Suddenly they stop. I stiffen. ''Carm?'' The door swings open. I jump and my heart beats faster. I sight in relief when I see Carmilla.

''Didn't you learn from the last time this happened? Lock your damn door.'' I trow my pillow at her.

''Asshole.'' She chuckles and wander her eyes over my body. Her smile turns into a smirk.

''I suddenly think going to the club is a good idea.'' I raise one eyebrow.

''Stop checking me out then and lets go.'' She bends down to tie the laces of her shoes. Showing her butt to me ... perfectly fitting in her jeans. Can she be even more perfect than she already is? I mean she has a beautiful face and a damn hot body. She is sweet. Arrogant and annoying but sweet. And she smells nice. Not that that matters a lot but it's a nice extra. She gets up and smirks.

''Who's checking who out now?"'

''I wasn't - I just ... I only looked! No checking out phf.'' I was so checking her out.

''Whatever cutie. Let's go.''

-

I park my car in the parking lot of the club. It's a beautiful night. There is a full moon and the stars are shining bright. I would rather have a walk with Carmilla through the park at this moment ...

''Oh look at that.'' I hear Carmilla's voice. ''Together on a parking lot ... no one to see ...''

''Can we not do this?'' I ask. She raises her eyebrows and looks at me with a quizzical look . ''Can you please not flirt with me in front of my friends? They are going to be a pain in the ass about it.''

''Hmm.'' She hums. ''Can't promise you that. But I'll try.'' I roll my eyes. Whatever.

''Don't make me regret taking you with me.''

-

We walk into the club immediately surrounded by loud music and the smell of alcohol. People are dancing with each other and it's almost impossible to get trough the crowd. I grab Carmilla's hand so I can't lose her in this crowd of people. We finally manage to reach the lounge area were I see my friends. I walk over to them.

''Hi guys! This is Carmilla.'' Carmilla awkwardly waves at them. ''Carmilla this is LaFontaine.''

''LaF.'' They say.

''And Perry.'' Perry smiles. I look around me. ''So where is Danny?'' I ask while I sit down and pull Carmilla down next to me. 

''She's grabbing us drinks. Since she's the only one of us who's old enough to buy alcohol.'' LaF answers. 

''Great. I'm stuck her with a bunch of teenagers.'' Carmilla mumbles. I nudge her with my elbow .

''Oh come on you're barely old enough yourself.''

''I have the drinks!'' I hear Danny. Danny puts a bunch of drinks on the tabel. 

''Thank you Danny.'' I smile at her. Danny winks and sits down. I see Carmilla staring at Danny and clenching her jaw. She looks back at Carmilla with a smug face. 

''And who are you?''

''Not someone you should know the name of.'' Carmilla answers. I nudge her again. This time a little harder. Why is she being a bitch? 

''Why do you act like that?" I whisper to her. 

''She annoys me.'' She whispers back. ''Look at that smug face. If she wasn't your friend I would have punched her already.'' Okay ... Danny sits down and gives everyone a drink ... Well not everyone. There is no drink for Carmilla.

''Here.'' I give Carmilla some money. ''Go grab a drink.''

''What? No. You don't have to do that.'' 

''I know I don't have to but I want to. You paid last time remember?'' 

''You guys went on a date?'' Danny asks.

''Oh it wasn't really a-''

''Yes.'' Carmilla interrupts me. ''We went on a coffee date. It was so much fun.'' She smirks at Danny who has a jealous expression on her face. God this is annoying. Danny and I have dated for a while but I broke up with her three months ago. I thought she was over me ... Danny mumbles something unintelligible. ''What did you say?'' Carmilla asks clenching her jaw in anger. Okay this isn't going so well. 

''Carm. Go grab a drink.'' I command her. She casts one last angry glance at Danny before she gets up heading to the bar. ''Danny can you play nice please?'' I ask when Carmilla is gone.

''Me? Your new girlfriend is being a bitch!''

''She is not my girlfriend. And I know she is being a bitch. I will make sure she will behave herself too'' 

''I'll do my best. But she better not talk to me.'' Danny doing her best means 'I'll do my best the first ten minutes but then I'll be a bitch again'. I've dated her long enough to know how she is. 

Carmilla plops down next to me on the couch with a drink in her hand.

''Thanks for the drink.'' She says and wraps her arm around my shoulder. 

''Can you promise me not to attack Danny?'' I whisper to her.

''Remember I told you I was kicked out of school 'cause I couldn't control my anger?''

''Yeah ...''

''That was 'cause of girls like her.''

''Can you please just ignore her or something? I want this night to be fun.''

''Sure. But if she cross the line I swear I'll kick her ass.''

''Yeah yeah.'' I raise my glass. ''Let's have a fun night!'' 

-

We all had a couple drink except for Carmilla. I've offered her several times money to buy a drink but she didn't want it. I feel her hand on my thigh.

''Laura I'm bored.'' She whispers in my ear. ''Entertain me.'' She trails her hand higher up my thigh.

''What are you doing?'' I shove her hand away. She places her hand on my waist now.

''I'm winning a game.'' She smirks and kisses my jaw. 

''Not in front of my friends. You promised that.''

''No. I promised to try it. I tried. Now I'm bored.'' She kisses my neck. God that feels good. Her lips are soft and warm. And for dear life I want to let her continue but we can't to this.

''Oh my god stop.'' That came more out as a moan than I wish it would. I feel my blood rushing to my cheeks. ''Can we just drop the game? It was stupid to start it.''

''You challenged me.''

''Yes. And you won. Congratulations.'' She rolls her eyes.

''Fine. But I'm a natural flirt. I flirt anyway. Game or no game.''

''I don't care if you flirt with me just keep it down with the neck kissing and touching will you?'' She smirks. Still annoying. Annoying attractive.

-

''Lets play truth or dare.'' LaF says who's already a bit drunk. Everybody thinks it's a good idea except for Carmilla. She mumbles something that sounded like 'I rather bury myself alive'

''Oh come on Carm it's fun! You start and you'll see it's a fun game.'' I look at her with big pleading eyes and a pout. She sighs.

''Okay whatever. Truth.'' I know my big brown eyes and pout would work. Not to be arrogant but it's just a thing that always works. 

''Last time you had sex.'' LaF blurts out. Perry slaps them on their arm.

''You can't ask that!''

''That's how the game works!'' LaF defends their self.

''You don't have to answer that sweetie.'' Perry says to Carmilla.

''Yes she does.'' Carmilla shrugs.

''I don't mind to answer it. Yesterday.''

''Oh good to know.'' I say and roll my eyes. ''Next!'' Carmilla smirks at me.

''Jealous cupcake?''

''No! ... Next!'' I am jealous. God the idea that she had sex with someone makes me wanna find that person and tear their head off. I'm not suppose to be jealous! Of course she has sex why wouldn't she? I hate myself for being jealous. I never was jealous in my relationship with Danny. Why am I jealous of Carmilla? We're not even in a relationship! 

''I'll go next.'' Danny says. ''Dare.''

''Leave and don't come back.'' Of course this was Carmilla.

''Oh shut it!'' Danny snaps back. ''You're just jealous that I've been able to kiss Laura and you can't get her.'' Wow what is this?! How is this about _me_?! How is this about _kissing_?! ... How is this about _kissing me_?!

''Oh really?'' I hear Carmilla. I don't know what's happening. Everything happened so fast. Suddenly Carmilla's hand is on my cheek and she pulls me closer to her to press her lips against mine. I automatically close my eyes and kiss her back. And god it's the best kiss I've ever had. Her lips are soft and warm and they taste like strawberry 'cause of her chapstick but there is also a hint of mint. That hint of mint is getting a stronger taste when she opens her mouth and presses her tongue against my lips asking for entrance. I slightly part my lips and release a small moan when I feel her tongue against mine. She is such a good kisser I'm getting dizzy of te feeling. I think I zoned out 'cause I don't hear anything or anyone anymore. I feel Carmilla's hand caressing my cheek and I grab her face in my hands too to deepen the kiss. I suddenly remember that we're not alone. I pull back slowly. I keep my eyes closed for a moment to memorize this feeling. I open my eyes and look into Carmilla's. She blinks a few times before getting up.

''I need some air.'' She mumbles and walks out of the building.

''Whoa you go Hollis!'' LaF yells and laughs.

''Well that was unexpected.'' Danny says with sadness in her voice.

''You kinda challenged her to do that.'' Perry says. ''Laura are you okay?'' I look at her.

''Oh yeah I- uhh ... I think I should go take a look if Carm is okay. I'll be right back.''

-

I walk outside the building. I see Carm leaning against a wall. She's surrounded by smoke. Wha the f- ... Is she smoking?! I walk up to her.

''Uh hi ...'' She sighs.

''I thought it was clear that I need a moment alone.''

''I just - I ... I wanted to know if you're okay.''

''I'm fine.'' Yeah I don't believe that. There is some sort emotion in her voice and face that I don't understand. But it's definitely not a happy emotion ... and she's smoking!

''You're smoking.'' She sighs again.

''You know Laura I really don't want to have that conversation now. Yes I'm smoking. Deal with it.'' Boom. There it is. The hit in my face. Those words ... I try to keep my tears in. 

''Deal with it? My mother died because of those cigarettes.'' Her eyes widen and I can see that she immediately regret what she said.

''I'm sorry.''

''Yeah. Got to deal with it right?'' And I storm away. Not back inside. I need some air too. So I cross the street and start walking in a random direction.

-

''Laura!'' Damn it. She followed me. I start to walk faster. ''Laura wait!'' I keep walking. ''Laura!'' She grabs my hand.

''Damn it Carm! Leave me alone!'' There is a crack in my voice. I'm I crying? I rub through my eyes. Oh great I'm crying ... I yank my arm out of her grip. 

''No. I'm sorry ...''

''Just go!''

''Can I at least explain why I was smoking?'' I sigh. Not that there is a good reason for smoking but maybe it will help me understand why she smokes. I nod. She takes a deep breath. ''I smoke when I'm in situations I can't deal with. Remember that I told you there was something I did to controle my anger issues?'' I nod. ''This was the solution. I smoke to calm down.''

''Are you angry because of the kiss? 'Cause _you_ are the one that kissed _me_.'' 

''What? No no no. I'm not angry. But my nerves were kinda out of controle so I needed a smoke. I know it's a stupid way to deal with things.''

''So you're not a daily smoker?'' She shakes her head.

''If I smoke daily then there is something really bad going on.'' I smile. I'm glad to hear that. It's still not good that she smokes but at least she doesn't smoke everyday. She grabs my hand again. ''So about that walk through the park ...'' I smile.

''Yeah lets go.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this fanfic :)
> 
> So ... Tell me if it's readable or not? I've said it in the previous chapter but English is not my first language so I don't know if this story is even readable. I would appreciate it if you tell me :)


	4. Chapter four - I guess this is goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla have a walk through the park. Laura is drunk. Carmilla takes care of her. And Carmilla is going through some shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people actually reading this story? If so THANK YOU :D

**POV Carmilla**

I walk through the park with Laura. Hand in hand ... Underneath the stars ... This is all too sappy for me but I have to admit that I like it. Her hand is warm and sometimes her bare arm brushes against mine giving me goosebumps all over my body. We walk in silence. It's not an awkward silence. It's nice. After a while of enjoying the silence I speak.

''Do you want to talk about your mom?'' Laura looks up at me and shrugs. ''You don't have to if you don't want to.''

''There is not much to say. She died at lung cancer when I was sixteen and I still cry about it everyday ... I just can't accept her death.'' This is too sad. Laura is such a lovely girl she doesn't deserve this grief. I wish I could take it away from her.

''I'm sorry to hear that.'' Laura wipes her cheek. Is she crying again? Oh god I shouldn't have asked about her mother. ''Did I make you cry again? I'm so sorry.'' I let go of her hand and wrap my arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to me. 

''It is fine. I just miss her.'' She wraps her arm around my waist and hugs my side.

''I don't have a mother neither.'' I say and bite my lip nervously. I never talk about this. I hate to talk about it. It brings back bad memories ... ''She didn't die but I walked away from home as soon as I was eighteen.'' I feel her squeeze my waist softly. I take a deep breath. ''She abused me.'' There. I said it. For the first time in three years since I told my brother. Laura stops walking. She looks at me with big eyes.

''That- that's horrible. Are you okay talking about this? You don't seem okay.'' I shake my head.

''I'm not. I never talk about it I don't know why I told you this.'' I unwrap my arm from around her shoulder and put both my hands in the pockets of my jeans feeling uncomfortable. I'm about to cry too. Stupid! Stupid ... urgh! Why did I start talking about this shit?! I feel her now cold hand on my cheek. I look at her face.

''You don't have to hide you feelings Carm. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but you don't have to be ashamed of it neither. It's not your fault that that happened.'' I nod. 

''I know that. It's just hard for me to really believe that since my mother always told me that it's my own fault that she hits me. In her eyes I'm useless. I wasn't her child I was her punching bag. Not worth more than that.''

''Carm ...'' She caresses my cheek with her thump. ''You're not useless.''

''I wish I had someone back then who told me that.'' Suddenly she wraps both arms around my neck and pulls me into a hug. I wait for a moment but when she continues to hold me I wrap my arms around her too. ''Thank you cupcake.'' I mumble in her neck. 

''What for?'' She mumbles back. Her soft lips caressing my neck when she talks. I shiver and take a deep breath. 

''For telling me that I'm not useless.'' She pulls back a little and smiles at me. 

''You're welcome ...'' She stares at me. Her gaze never leaving my eyes and mine is never leaving hers. She takes a step back. ''We uh- We should go back. It's getting cold and my friends are waiting. Perry is probably already worried about us.'' I laugh.

''Yeah probably.'' I reach out my hand waiting for her to hold it in her own. ''Let's go.'' She smiles and grabs my hand intertwining our fingers. We walk back again in silence.

-

**POV Laura**

We arrive back at my friends. Still holding hands. I didn't notice that until LaF blurts it out.

''Ahw our lovebirds are holding hands.'' I look at our intertwined fingers and immediately let go of her hand. ''What took you so long?''

''We went for a walk through the park.'' I say while I sit down.

''How romantic.'' I ignore their comment and look at Carmilla.

''Carm. Will you please grab a drink for me?'' Carmilla smirks.

''Ah is someone not old enough to buy her own drink?'' She teases me. I roll my eyes and give her some money.

''Grab a drink for yourself too.''

''No I'm fine. What do you want?'' I shrug.

''Something with a lot of alcohol.'' She laughs and walks away.

''What did you two do in the park?'' Danny asks with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

''Doesn't matter.'' I answer. Can she just stop being jealous? It's so annoying.

''Great.'' She sighs. ''So I'm just gonna go.'' She gets up.

''Why are you going?'' I ask frowning.

''I don't want to be here with your asshole girlfriend.'' I raises my eyebrows. I can't believe this.

''Excuse me? You are being the asshole here! Stop being so fucking jealous! I'm sorry we broke up and I'm sorry that I moved on with my life! You should have done the same thing! I'm sorry but we are not getting back together so move the fuck on!'' I don't know why I am saying _I'm sorry_ because I'm not.

''Fuck you Hollis.'' She grabs her jacket. I seriously can't believe she's doing this. What the fuck is wrong with her.

''Finally completing your dare?'' I hear Carmilla behind me. I take the drink from her and throw it in my throat. I'm gonna get drunk but fuck that. 

''You better shut up asshole.''

''Oeh I'm so scared.'' The sarcasme in Carmilla her voice almost made me laugh but when I see her step towards Danny I grab her arm.

''Carm don't do this. She's not worth it.''

''You know what? You two fit perfectly together. Asshole and Dickhead.'' Did she just call me a dickhead?! Carmilla yanks her arm out of my grip. She grabs Danny at the front of her shirt smashing her against the wall.

''You can call me whatever you want. You're even right I am an asshole. But don't you dare to call Laura that again or I'll rip your throat out!''

''Carm stop this!'' I wrap my arms around her waist and try to pull her back but she's much stronger. ''Carm please let go of her!'' I finally manage to pull her back. I shake my head at Danny. Who is this girl? She's not the same person I fell in love with or the same person I wanted to be friends with after our break up.

''I can't believe I fell in love with you ones.''

''Laura I'm-''

''Just go.'' I interrupt her. ''Before this one here snaps and I can't save your ass anymore.'' Danny leaves without one other word. I sit down and pull Carmilla next to me. I place my hand on her thigh. ''Are you okay?'' She nods. 

''Are you?'' I sigh.

''Yeah. But Danny ruined our night I just want to go home.''

''I can't believe this happened.'' Perry says.

''Me neither.'' LaF says. ''She turns into a huge bitch when she's jealous.'' I get up. 

''I'm gonna go. I'll call you guys.''

-

At the moment I step outside in the cold the alcohol hits me hard. I walk (stumble) into the parking lot with Carmilla beside me. I open my car and want to get in but Carmilla pulls me back. A little too hard causing me to stumble against her body. She wraps her arms around my waist so that I don't fall on the ground. 

''You're not driving. You're a bit drunk.''

''I'm not.'' I protest. She's still holding me. Standing really close. I can feel her breath against my cheek. 

''You are. Give me you keys.'' I sigh and give her my keys. I don't even want to argue about this ... She has my keys why is she still staring at me? I raise my eyebrows. ''Eh- get in the car. I'll drive you home.'' 

''You have to let go of me first.'' I giggle. She blushes and takes a step back releasing her grip on me. Ahw she's blushing. That's so damn cute. She gets in the car.

''Do you even have your license?'' I ask.

''Yes. I just don't have a car. Now get in before you freeze your ass off.'' I giggle and get into the car.

-

Carmilla parks my car in front of my apartment. I stumble out of the car falling on the ground. I whine. Damn it. Soon I feel Carmilla's hand on my arm helping me to get up. There is a little blood in both my hands.

''Not drunk you say?''

''I'm just clumsy.'' I show her my hand. ''Look there is blood.'' She raises her eyebrows.

''Yes I saw that. Let's get you inside so we can take care of that.'' I giggle. She takes my arm and drags me to my front door. ''Give me your key.'' I frown.

''You already have my key.'' She sighs.

''The key for your front door.'' 

''Oh right! It's in my back pocket.'' 

''Well then give it to me.''

''My hands are covered in blood you dummie.'' I giggle and turn my back to her. ''You grab it. But no touching miss!'' I hear her chuckle and a moment later I feel her hand in my back pocket. ''Hi! You totally just grabbed my butt!''

''Oh my god Laura no I did not!'' She laughs. ''Your key is not in here.''

''Check my other pocket.'' She shoves her hand in my other pocket. ''Are you always this rough?''

''You have no idea how wrong that sounds do you?''

''I don't know what you are talking about. Just grab the damn key.''

''Laura there is no key.'' She takes her hand out of my pocket. I turn my face to her with a sad expression. Suddenly I remember. 

''Oh! It's in my front pocket.'' She shoves her hand in my front pocket and grabs the key.

''Oh great. I just searched you butt for nothing.''

''You enjoyed that.''

''Whatever cupcake. Let's get you inside.'' She opens the door and we walk in my apartment. A happy black kitten jumps from my couch in front of us.

''Hi Tiger.'' I reach out to pick her up but Carmilla holds me back.

''Blood remember? Let's clean that up first.'' She drags me to my kitchen. She opens the water cock and pulls my hands under it. I let out a hiss of pain when the water hit my hand. That hurts. Carmilla softly traces her hand over mine to wash the blood away. 

''Thank you.'' I say when she's done washing and drying my hands.

''You're welcome. Now you better go to bed.'' I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her cheek. 

''I'm so happy you're my friend. You're like the sweetest.''

''Nah thanks.'' She says sarcastic. ''And you are drunk so get the fuck in your bed.''

''Fuck in my bed?'' I giggle. 

''Oh god you really are a teenager.'' She sighs. She grabs my hand. ''Come on you drunk cupcake.'' She pulls me towards my bedroom. ''Now go lie in your bed and sleep. I'll call you in the morning.'' 

''You leaving?'' She raises her eyebrows.

''Uh yeah. Now-'' A push towards my bed. ''Lie-'' Another push. ''Down.'' And she pushes my on my bed. I immediately zinc into the matras closing my eyes. I feel her pulling of my shoes and putting a blanket over my body before I fall into a deep sleep.

-

**POV Carmilla**

I slowly open my bedroom door. I step into my room and close the door behind me as silently as possible. I undress myself staying in only my underwear and get into my bed.

''Where have you been?'' I hear a voice besides me. I sigh. Damn it! 

''I went for a walk.'' I say while covering my body with the blanket.

''Did you have a nightmare again?''

''Uh- yeah. A nightmare. That's why I needed some fresh air.'' I can't see her 'cause of the darkness in the room but I can feel that she's hovering above me now.

''You smell like alcohol. Are you lying to me?'' I sigh. 

''Can we just go to sleep? I'm tired.''

''No tell me where you were. I don't like it if you lie to me.''

''God damn it Ell you're so annoying! Just let it go for fuck sake!'' I jump out of bed. ''I'm sleeping on the couch.''

''What the f- Carmilla! Babe what the fuck?!'' I ignore her and walk out of the room into the living room. I hear her following me out of the room. ''Carm!'' I turn around. ''You can't do this ... not again.'' I hear the sadness in her voice and my heart drops. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves love. Not a cheating asshole. ''Can you please come back to bed?'' Her voice is almost a whisper and her eyes are tearing up. 

''Look at us.'' I say. ''This doesn't work.'' I finally manage to say the words I was suppose to say three weeks ago. ''We fight and we fight and we fight!'' 

''You're disappearing without telling me and you show back up in the middle of the night smelling like alcohol! You're lying to me about where you were what do you expect?!''

''God we fight like a married couple. I told you I went for a walk!''

''For longer than two fucking hours?!'' I flop down on the couch and close my eyes taking a deep shaky breath

''I can't do this anymore.'' I whisper. ''I've been trying really hard to fix everything but I can't. Not anymore.''

''What are you saying?''

''I've fought for this relationship to work. And it worked until three weeks ago when I realized that my feelings for you are gone. You know I'm not in love with you anymore but you still want me to pretend like a happy girlfriend. I kiss you goodnight like a loving girlfriend. I try to have fun with you like a happy girlfriend. I have sex with you just as in a normal fucking relationship!'' I'm crying now. So does Ell. ''But I don't do that for me I do that for you! 'Cause yes I'm an asshole but I hate it to break a girls heart.''

''Carmilla I love you.'' She cries. I nod.

''I know. And I loved you. But it's gone. Don't you understand that?'' She closes her eyes.

''It's happening isn't it? ... We're breaking up.''

''I- I think we are.'' I whisper. 

''So what happens next?''

''I think I just leave your place.''

''Do you have somewhere to go?''

''No.'' This has been my home for two years. After I stopped with my 'job' I lost my house and Ell offered me to stay here at her place. ''I'll find something ... Can I stay on the couch for tonight?'' She nods. ''Thank you. I'll be gone in the morning.''

''Goodnight Carm.''

''Goodnight sweetheart.'' I've been saying those words everyday for two years now. But at this moment I realize ... That was the last time a said those words to her.

-

I wake up with a pain in my back and neck. A stretch out with a groan.

''Damn it.'' I mumble cracking my back. I hear some noise coming out of the bedroom. My eyes widen. Shit! I told Ell I would be gone in the morning. I grab my phone and check the time. 10:13 I also see a couple texts from Laura.

**Laura: - Thank you for bringing me home -**

**Laura: - I have a hangover -**

**Laura: - Are you feeling okay? -**

**Laura: - Since you aren't responding I guess you're still asleep -**

**Laura: - Call me or text me when you're awake x -**

I groan and jump of the couch. I walk to the bedroom and see Ell standing infront of me. 

''I'm sorry for still being here.'' I say and walk past her. ''I just need to grab some stuff and than I'll be gone.'' I grab my bag and trow some shirts and sweatpants in it. I open my nightstand and grab my wallet. That's all I need I guess. I walk out of the room.

''Carm.'' I stop and turn around. Her cracking voice makes my heart cringe. ''Can I -'' She steps closer. She takes a deep breath and places her hand on my cheek. ''-Please.'' She begs and pulls my face closer to hers. I press my lips softly against hers and I feel her tears against my face. I feel my bottom lip trembling. Come on Karnstein don't cry now. It will make it harder to leave. She pulls back. I cup her face in my hands and force her to look at me.

''I'll miss you.'' I say truthfully. ''Thank you for everything you gave me.'' I smile. ''Thanks for giving me my first time in love feeling. And for giving me so much love I could barely handle it.'' She chuckles. ''For giving me the best moments in my life I would never forget ... just everything.'' I kiss her forehead. ''... Well then I guess this is goodbye.''

''For now.'' I nod.

''For now.'' I grab my jacket and skateboard and leave the house.

-

I sit on a bench in the park. It's a cold day and there is no one to see except for a jogging dude. I grab my phone out of my pocket and call Jeremy. This is probably not a good idea but I'm kinda desperate. 

 _''Jeremy.''_ He picks up his phone.

''Hi it's Carmilla.''

_''Karnstein! It's been a while. How are you?''_

''I need a favor. I need a place to stay.''

_''You can always stay at my place you know that. But I need a favor back ...''_

''What is it?'' 

_''Just a little deal. Nothing big.''_

''I don't deal anymore you know that.''

_''Well than I guess I can't help you neither.''_

''Are you fucking kidding me?!'' I yell. This guy is already pissing me off in less than two minutes. ''Jer I'm your friend!''

_''Yes and this friend needs a favor back. You know I don't do things for free kitty.''_

''Fuck you.'' I groan and hang up. Shit! Shit! Shit! He was my last hope ... I check my wallet. 60 bucks. That's enough for one night in that cheap-ass hotel on the other side of the fucking city. Fuck that I rather sleep on this bench. My phone rings. It's Laura. I pick up.

''What?'' I snap still annoyed 'cause of Jeremy. 

 _''Oh you clearly didn't sleep so well.''_ I sigh.

''What do you want?''

_''Just calling if you're okay but I guess I already know the answer.''_

''I'm sorry. It's just I- something happened.''

 _''What is it? Can I help you?''_ Yes. But I'm not going to ask her.

''Don't worry about it I'll be fine. So how is your hangover?''

 _''My head hurts like hell.''_ I laugh.

''Do you remember anything?'' Please say yes. It would be really fucked up if she doesn't remember the kiss. Even though that kiss shouldn't have happened. I still enjoyed it and she did too so I want her to remember it.

 _''You mean the kissing part or the part where I let you search my butt?''_ I chuckle. So she remembers everything. I hoped she wouldn't remember the last part. It was pretty embarrassing.

''So you remember all of it ha?''

_''Yeah I wasn't that drunk ... Do you want to talk about it?''_

''Talk about what? Searching your butt? Because that was pretty embarrassing for both of us.'' I hear her chuckle. God that chuckle is so damn cute. It makes me smile.

_''No ... the kiss? I mean- I don't know ...''_

''I enjoyed it. You enjoyed it. And don't say you did not 'cause I heard you moan. Not much to talk about I guess.'' I am sure she is blushing.

 _''Yeah I guess. So we are still friends?''_ I chuckle.

''You were worried about that? Of course we're still friends cupcake.''

_''Great! So uh- we can still hang out together?''_

''That's what friends do isn't it? As long as you don't make it awkward.''

 _''Me? Awkward? Phf.''_ I can hear the sarcasme. I laugh.

''I'll see you later cutie.''

_''Thanks again for taken care of me.''_

''No problem. Bye.''

-

It's getting dark outside and I still don't have a place to stay. It's cold and I feel little raindrops on my head. Damn it! I skate to the nearest building which is the Subway. Great. Since I haven't eaten yet. I order a sandwich and a drink. 

I've been sitting her for a while. Waiting for the rain to stop. I dude walks up to me.

''Excuse me Miss? We're closing.'' Oh fucking great. I grab my bag and skateboard and step outside the building. Rain is pouring down over my body. I shiver from the cold. I don't know what to do. I can't go back to Ell. Sleeping on that fucking bench in the park is not an option with this weather and the hotel is too far away. I bite my lip nervously and grab my phone.

...

''Yeah so about that deal ...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend all the free time I have to write on this story. What the fuck is happening to me? I started to write just for fun but I think I'm addicted now. 
> 
> (You can follow me on Twitter if you're interested in Negovanman tweets. My twitter is @xSave_Carmilla)
> 
> Okay bye! Hope this story is good enough for you to keep reading.


	5. Chapter five - Shut up and kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla does something stupid ...

**POV Laura**

_Carmilla pushes me against the wall. Her lips are attacking my neck with hot open mouth kisses. I tangle my fingers in her hair and pull her closer to me. A moan escapes my lips when her teeth scrape against my skin. I try to pull her even closer but our bodies are already flushed together. She pulls back and cups my face in her hand. The lust in her eyes makes me want her even more. I can feel her heart beating fast against my chest. Her hand is on my waist trailing higher and higher ... I lean forwards to capture our lips in a heated kiss. Her one hand is unbuttoning my flannel while her other hand is on my lower back keeping me flushed against her body. I know she is trying to be gentle but she's so eager that she almost rips my flannel open. I giggle and help her opening the buttons. She looks down on me. Checking out my body while biting her lip. She presses her lips back against mine._

_''You're so hot.'' She mumbles against my lips. I can only hum in response since her tongue is already back in my mouth caressing mine softly. She pulls back and start kissing my jaw and neck. Trailing her mouth over my collarbone down to my chest. I gasp and tangle my fingers back in her hair when she places sweet kisses against my breasts. This girl is going to be the death of me. She trails her lips lower and lower down my belly ..._

Suddenly I hear an annoying noise.

I open my eyes. My doorbell rings again. Are you fucking kidding me? Who's waking me up from this dream?! I jump out of bed with a groan. I don't care that my hair is a mess and that my face looks like shit. I'm going to kill the person who's ringing that bell anyway. I storm out of my room heading to the door. I swing it open.

''What do you want?!'' My eyes widen when I see who's standing in front of me. ''Carmilla?''

''Good morning sunshine.'' She smiles.

''What are you doing here this early?'' She holds up a paper bag.

''Breakfast.'' 

-

She interrupted my dream for breakfast ... Oh my god the person I was just having a sex dream about is in my living room! Why did I have a sex dream about her? Okay she's attractive but she's my friend I shouldn't have that kind of dreams about her. I start to blush hard and Carmilla frowns at me.

''Are you okay cupcake?''

''I uh-.'' I laugh nervously. Stop this Hollis! She doesn't even know you dreamed about her. ''I'm fine. I just look like shit. Let me change into something else first.''

''You look fine. I like your hair.''

''It's a mess.''

''No it's wild.'' She winks. Oh god that's sexy. No Hollis stop! Urgh. I can't believe that that stupid sex dream turned me on. And now the reason why I'm so turned on is standing in front of me looking incredibly hot in her leather pants and she's winking at me. I need a cold shower. ''So what do you want first? Donuts or muffins?'' _Are you an option?_

''Donuts.''

''Good choice cupcake.'' She hands me the paper bag.

''So why are you bringing me breakfast?'' I ask while I flop down on my couch. She shrugs. 

''I don't know. You don't like it?'' My eyes widen.

''Oh no no! I do! You just surprised me.'' I take a bite from my donut. ''Mm these are good. Do you want some?'' She shakes her head.

''No I bought it for you.'' She flops down next to me. She keeps staring at me while I eat my donut. I raise my eyebrows.

''What?'' I ask with my mouth full of donut. She smiles.

''Nothing. Am I not allowed to look at you?'' I blush. 

''No you can look at me. It's just a little weird.'' 

''Why is it weird? I just like to look at things I find pretty.'' I start to blush even harder now. Why does that happen all the time? How does she have that effect on me? I look back at her and meet her eyes. Dark beautiful eyes. My eyes wander down over her face to her slightly parted lips. Lips that have felt so good against mine. Lips that tasted so good. My eyes shoot back to hers and I see that she has her gaze on my lips too. My heart start to beat faster and the urge to kiss her is so strong right now. Just go for it Hollis. I cup her cheeks in my hands and lean forward. Our lips touch for a moment and there is a weird but good feeling in my belly. But the moment does not last long. Carmilla turns her head away.

''I'm sorry I should go.'' She mumbles and she gets up. Oh no what have I done?

''Carm I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that. Please don't leave.''

''I ... I'm sorry. I'll see you later.'' And she walks away.

''Carm!'' I jump up. ''I'm sorry!'' I hear the front door open and close. She gone.

-

**POV Carmilla**

_Breath Carmilla. Breath. You can do this._ I keep repeating those words in my head when I slowly walk into an alley. I stayed at Jeremy's place last night and he promised me that I can stay as long as I want if I do this. I put my hand in the pocket of my jacket and grab the small bag of white powder firmly in my hand. _Breath. You can do this._ I slowly walk closer to the man who's waiting on the other side of the alley. My heart starts to beat faster. I used to do this for that feeling. Adrenaline flowing through my body. But this time my heart beats faster out of fear. I've putted on the hood of my sweater and I keep my head down. I don't want this man to see my face. I'm almost at him. Three more steps. 

One. My heart is killing me. 

Two. I start to breath faster. _Controle it you can do this._

Three ...

''You work for Jeremy?'' A heavy voice asks. I only nod. No words. I pull the small bag out of my pocket and reach my hand out. He takes it. ''Good job kid.'' I'm not a kid you asshole. ''Tell Jeremy I thank him for the gift.'' I frown. What is he talking about. He takes a step back and smirks.

''Where's my money?!''

''Well it's not a gift anymore if I give you the money is it?'' My eyes widen. Oh no no no! This is not happening. I need to bring that money to Jeremy or he will kick me out. I lift my head.

''Give me my money.''

''Oh look at that. Such a pretty face ... to bad I have to beat it up.'' Beat it up? I take a step back. He smirks. ''Scared? You should be.'' I take a deep breath. I'm Carmilla Karnstein. I'm not scared. I take a stap toward him.

''Give me the fucking money or I'll rip your throat out.''

''You think you're a badass?'' He laughs. I can feel the anger building up in my body. I ball my hands into fists. I swing my arm back and hit him right on his jaw. Pain shoots through my hand. I groan. I look up at the man who's only holding his hand against his jaw. Looks like I hurted myself more than I hurted him. His eyes are spitting fire. He takes a stap towards me and I take a step back ... Okay time to run. I turn around and try to run away but I feel a kick against my back. I fall down hitting my face against the ground. I groan. I try to get up but I feel another kick against my body. Pain shoots through my side. A moment later I feel his foot hitting my face. I cover my face with my hands. Blood dripping out of my nose.

''Please stop.'' I cry. He answers with a kick against the side of my head. My sight is getting blurry and all I can feel is pain. ''You can have the money. Please just let me go.'' I whisper not able to talk louder 'cause of the pain. I feel him grabbing a hand full of my hair and pulling me op. ''Ah! Stop!'' I cry. He forces me to look at him.

''Next time don't try to be a badass.'' He throws my back into the ground and with one last kick against my face I black out.

-

**POV Laura**

''Carmilla this is the third time I left you a voicemail message! I understand that you're angry but just pick up your phone! Or call me back!'' I groan and fall back into my bed. I keep staring at my phone for ten minutes before I call her again. Voicemail. ''You know what forget it! I'm not going to keep calling you! Just call me when you want to. Or not whatever!'' 

It's been hours since she left. It's already getting dark outside and she has not called yet. I grab my phone.

**Laura: - I promised you not to call anymore but I didn't say anything about texting -**

**Laura: - I'm seriously done with you if you don't response -**

**Laura: - Not just because it's childish to ignore me but also 'cause you're worrying me -**

Another hour past. Still nothing from Carmilla.

**Laura: - Seriously are you okay? -**

**Laura: - You left twelve hours ago you can stop being stubborn and call me -**

Two hours later

**Laura: - You're are not only worrying me now I'm also scared -**

**Laura: - I swear I'm going to look for you if you don't response in ten minutes -**

Ten minutes past 

**Laura: - Okay that's it -**

**Laura: - I kick your ass when I find you -**

-

I grab my jacket and step outside. Rain is poring down. Urgh great. I stiffen when I see someone sitting next to my door. It's a girl with black wavy hair.

''Carmilla?'' I've been calling her all day and now she's sitting in front of my apartment in the pouring rain. What the fuck? ''What are you doing here?'' I step in front of her so that I can look at her. ''Oh my god ...'' Her face is covered in blood and her right eye is purple. I kneel in front of her. ''What happened to you?''

''I-'' She start to cough and she groans in pain. ''I did something stupid.'' She cough again and gasp for air.

''Alright calm down. Let's get you inside first.'' I support her arm and try to lift her up but she groans in pain again. 

''Argh cupcake stop.'' She takes a deep breath. ''I rather stand up by myself it's less painful.'' She pushes herself up. She almost fall back on the ground but I manage to wrap my arm around her waist. Of course that causes a groan again.

''I got you. You're okay. Just let me help you. Lean on my shoulder.'' She wraps her arm around my shoulder and I help her inside.

I carefully lay her down on my couch. I go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for her and a cloth to clean her face with.

''Here drink this.'' She takes the glass and takes a sip. She hums.

''Hmm thank you.''

''How long have you been out there?'' I ask while I start to clean the blood from her face. She hisses in pain. ''Sorry.''

''An hour.'' My eyes widen.

''Why didn't you just call?!''

''That asshole broke my phone when he kicked me.''

''Well you could've ringed my doorbell!'' She groans.

''Argh stop yelling. My head hurts like hell.'' She sighs. ''I don't want to bother you with this.''

''So you just sit in front of my apartment?''

''I don't know where else to go.'' I stroke some hair out of here face and behind her ear. 

''You can always come to me.'' I look into her eyes and I've never seen her this broken. Hopeless. Her dark eyes are even darker then usually. Usually there is a spark of light in it. It's not there now. It's replaced with a tear. I gently caress her cheek with my thumb. ''Are you okay?'' She nods.

''Yeah I'm fine.'' 

''Can you please tell me what happened?''

''Someone has beaten up my ass.'' She laughs. She's is laughing about it. Is that a good sign?

''Yeah I can see that. But why?'' She sighs and shakes her head.

''Can we talk about that another time?'' 

''Of course. You take some rest. I'll make you some food.'' She closes her eyes and a tear rolls down my cheek. It hurts me to see her like this. In pain. Weak. I don't know her for long but she's still my friend. And when my friends are hurt I'm hurt too.

-

**POV Carmilla**

_''Amy where are you?'' I Ask while I look damn from my window. She said she was going to be here. I see something move from behind a tree. Amy steps from behind the tree and leans against it. I smile. ''Hi. Come up quickly I don't want to wake my mother.''_

_''Why don't you come down? I want to show you something.'' She smiles at me. I love that smile. She is beautiful. I sigh._

_''Amy I can't leave. If my mother finds out- ...''_

_''Oh come on. Please? It will only take one minute!''_

_''Ssh!'' I hiss. ''Keep your voice down.'' I look back at my room door. I walk to it and lock it. My mother can't come in now so she won't notice that I'm gone. I climb out of my window. I run up to Amy and hug her. ''I missed you.''_

_''I missed you too. Now come with me you have to see this.'' She takes my hand and drags me through the trees. This leads to the river. Where is the taking me. ''Come on! Hurry!'' She starts to walk faster until we arrive at the river. It's beautiful. Moonlight is shining on the water. Stars are twinkling above us._

_''Woah. I didn't know this place was so beautiful at night.'' Amy wraps her arms around my neck. ''I love it. I wish I could stay here. With you. No abusing mother.'' She caresses my cheek. My cheek is still a little purple from the last time my mother hit me._

_''You have to do something about this. You can't life like this anymore Carm.''_

_''I'm scared.'' I whisper. ''I can leave when I'm eighteen.''_

_''That will take another two years.'' I sigh._

_''Let's go back before my mother finds out that I'm gone.'' I take her hand and drag her back to my window. I climb in first so that I can help Amy inside. My Eyes widen when I see that my door is open. I locked it ..._

_''Carmilla Karnstein!'' My mother walks into my room. My stomach drops. Please not again ..._

''No!'' I wake up screaming. My body full of sweat. My heart beats fast. Laura runs out of her kitchen up to me.

''Carm? Are you okay? What happend? Are you hurt?'' She asks worried. 

''I'm fine cupcake. Just a nightmare.''

''Oh. Would you like to take a shower? It will do good to you.'' I smile and nod.

''Yeah that would be nice. You don't mind?'' She shakes her head.

''Not at all. I'll show you the bathroom.'' I get up with a groan. Pain shoots through my waist and back. I follow Laura into her bedroom. ''That's the bathroom.'' She nods to a door. ''You can take clean clothes out of my wardrobe if you want.''

''Thank you.'' She smiles.

''Take your time and use whatever you want.'' 

-

The shower was nice. I washed a lot of blood from my body. The water cleaned my wound and it hurts less now. I putted on black sweatpants from Laura and a white tank-top. I walk outside her bedroom and I smell the scent of pancakes. I walk to the kitchen. Laura smiles.

''Hi. I baked pancakes for you. I'm sorry I'm a terrible cook this is al a can make.'' I chuckle.

''Thank you sweetheart I love pancakes.'' I take one and I sit down. I haven't eaten the whole day. I hum. These are good. Laura sits down next to me. Her arm touching mine. I stopped breathing for a moment. Her touch is so soft. Suddenly I feel her hand on mine. She softly caresses her thump over the palm of my hand. I look at her. She has a sweet smile on her lips. I want to kiss her so much but I can't. I still feel bad for cheating on Ell and I only going to feel worse when I kiss her now. I know Ell and I broke up but I still feel this guilt. Maybe that's because I haven't told her that I cheated on her. My gaze has been on Laura's lips the whole time and I see her leaning forward. I'm so stupid. Now I gave her the idea that she can kiss me. I turn my head away.

''We can't kiss again.'' I whisper. I see the disappointment on her face and even a little hurt in her eyes when I look back at her.

''I'm sorry. You were staring at my lips and I thought that- Never mind I'm stupid. I'm so sorry.''

''Don't be.'' I shake my head. ''You're right I wanted to kiss you but I can't.'' She frowns.

''Why not? Have I done something wrong?''

''No. You haven't done something wrong ... I have.'' I sigh. ''Do you mind if I call someone?'' She looks really confused right now.

''Uh yeah sure go ahead.'' She gives me her phone. I smile and walk into her bedroom so that I have some privacy. I take a deep breath and call the number.

_''Hello?''_

''Hi Ell. It's me Carmilla.''

_''Oh hi ...''_

''Can I talk to you?''

_''Sure what's wrong?''_

''I cheated on you.'' I burst out. 

_''I already assumed that. Why are you telling me this now?''_

''I just think you deserve to know. I'm a cheating asshole and I ruined this relationship.''

_''It's okay Carm. Yes you're an asshole for doing that but I shouldn't have asked you to try to fix things while you were not in love anymore. I'm sorry for that. But I think we should both move on with our lives.''_

''Yeah. Are we good? You're not going to punch me when you see me right?'' She chuckles.

_''No we are good. You still have your stuff here. Maybe it's better if you come pick it up. Like I said we have to move on and I can't do that while your stuff is still here.''_

''You're right ... I'll call you when I've time to pick it up.'' This is not about having time to pick it up. The problem is that I don't have a place to stay.

_''Alright. See you bye.''_

''Bye.'' I do feel better know. And that guilt is gone ...

-

''Carm? Do you want another pancake cause I-'' I grab her face in my hands.

''Shut up and kiss me.'' She doesn't hesitate a second. She leans forward and press her lips against mine. It's not a sweet kiss. It's eager. But still soft. She places her hand on the back of my neck and pulls me closer to deepen the kiss. I feel the vibration of her moan in my mouth which causes me to moan too. She pulls back a little to look into my eyes. I know what lust looks like and the look in her eyes is pure lust. I crush my lips back against hers and push her against the wall. I slip my hand under her shirt. I let my hand rest on her waist and caress her belly softly with my thumb. She feels so soft. I want to touch more of her. I start to wander my hand over her belly and hip while I have my other hand on the back of her head to keep her close. I feel her hand tugging at the hem of the tank-top I'm wearing. Then her fingertips slip under it. Of course she wants to touch me too. It's only fair. I let her slip her hand more under the tank-top. I shiver at her touch. I moan in her mouth when she grabs my hip. She smirks again my lips. Damn it! Now she knows my weak spot. She start to wander her hand over my hips and I start to feel dizzy. I pull my lips back with a gasp. She already has me breathless. How is that even possible? I bury my face in her neck to catch my breath. She still wanders her hand over my body. We can't go any further. I take a step back and she takes her hand of my body. At the way her chest is moving I can see that she is out of breath too. Good job Karnstein. Laura starts to smile and a moment later she's laughing. I start to laugh too and I shake my head.

''You're killing me Hollis.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!


	6. Chapter six - My heart is killing me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of kissing

**POV Laura**

It's been a week since Carmilla told me the whole story. She had a girlfriend the whole time she was flirting with me and when we kissed. She told me that they broke up and that she made a deal with a friend ... Which didn't go so well. So she had no place to stay. I offered her to stay at my place but she is stubborn and said that she doesn't want to bother me. I'm stubborn too. I kept asking her and I even begged her to stay because I care and I don't want her to do something stupid again. She finally accepted my offer and now she's been here for a week. Which is kinda awkward sometimes 'cause we haven't talked about us kissing. 

-

''Carm?'' I walk into my apartment and close the front door behind me. ''Are you home?'' Home. This is her home now right? I walk into the living room. She is not here. ''I bought your favorite coffee!'' I open my bedroom door. ''Are you here?-'' My eyes widen and I almost drop the coffee. Carmilla is standing in front of me. Naked. Like butt naked!

''Jezus cupcake!'' She almost jumps. ''You scared the shit out of me.'' I squeeze my eyes shut. I'm blushing so hard right now I can feel the heat burning my skin. 

''I'm so sorry!'' I hear her chuckle. 

''You can look now.'' I open my eyes and she is standing in her black panties and bra. I try not to look at her but she is so beautiful. Her body takes my breath away by only looking at her. 

''So why are you naked in my room?''

''I showered.'' She answers while putting on _my_ sweatpants. She has her own clothes now why is she still wearing my clothes? Whatever I'll let her wear it. 

''You could have changed in the bathroom.''

''My clothes were here.'' And she puts on my sweater. A brightly colored purple sweater. She looks good in color. Too bad she doesn't wear color often.

''You mean _my_ clothes.'' She flops down on my bed and ignores my comment. ''I have caramel-coffee for you.'' I walk over to her and give her the coffee. She smiles.

''Thank you.'' She takes a sip and hums. ''So what are you going to do today?''

''Work. Write an article.'' I walk over to my desk and sit down.

''Boring. Can we go do something fun?''

''No. I have to deliver this article tomorrow and I haven't even started yet.'' She sighs. I turn around to her. ''You can stay here but you have to be quiet.'' She nods.

-

''Laura.'' I ignore here. She is going to whine about something and I have to keep working. ''Laura.'' She sighs. ''Laura!'' She throws a pillow against me. ''I'm bored.'' I turn around and look at her with a warning expression.

''I told you to be quiet.''

''You've been working for two hours straight take a break.'' I sigh. I kinda lost my concentration and I would like to take a little break.

''Fine. What do you want to do?'' She smiles and taps on the bed.

''Cuddle with me.'' I raise my eyebrows. Is she serious? Not that I don't want to but maybe it's a little weird ... ''What? I like to cuddle. I used to cuddle everyday with Ell.''

''I'm not your girlfriend.''

''But you're human and you're able to cuddle.''

''Cuddle with Tiger. He would love it!''

''I don't like cats. I like small blond human girls.'' I giggle. I get up from my chair and flop down next to her on the bed. She wraps her arm around my waist and pulls me closer to her. My heart starts to beat faster. I rest my head against her shoulder. ''You're not cuddling me. You're just leaning against me.'' I hesitatingly wrap my arm around her waist too and rest my head against her chest relaxing my body against her.

''Better?'' I ask. She hums and I can feel her body relax underneath me. She strokes her fingers through my hair.

''I've missed this.'' She mumbles. I play with her fingers. We are already touching so why the hell not?

''I used to cuddle a lot too.'' I answer while I caress her fingertips with my thumb. ''I loved it. Until someone touched me against my will and I kinda started to freak out every time someone touched me after that.''

''That's horrible.'' She softly strokes my hair and that feels so good that I hum at her touch. She chuckles. ''You seem to enjoy it now.'' I blush.

''Yeah well it's been a while since that happened and since I've cuddled.'' I intertwine my fingers with hers and close my eyes. When I snuggle up closer to her she hisses. My eyes shoot open and I look at her with concern. ''Does your side stil hurts?'' She nods. ''Let me see it.'' I grab the hem of her shirt but she grabs my hand to stop me.

''There is nothing to see. I'm fine I promise.''

''I just want to make sure.'' I slowly lift her shirt. A big black/purple bruise shows up. I gasp. ''Oh my god Carm.'' I hate it to see her in pain. I softly trace my fingers over the bruise. ''I wish I could do something about it.'' She smiles.

''You can. Keep doing that.'' 

''This?'' I ask while I trace small patterns along her skin. She nods. ''You like it?'' She nods again and I swear she is blushing a little. She closes her eyes. My eyes wander over her face. She is so beautiful. I've never seen someone as beautiful as her. Her dark eyes. Pale skin. Soft pink lips. My eyes wander down. Her lifted shirt showing her belly a little. I have to fight so hard not to trail my hands down to caress her abs. I wander my eyes back to her face. She has opened her eyes. Shit did she saw me staring? 

She sits up a little leaning on her elbows. Her face is so close to mine. My eyes automatically shoot to her lips. I feel her warm breath caressing my lips. My heart is almost beating out of my chest.

''Do you want to kiss me?'' She mumbles. I swallow and all I can do is nod. ''Do it.'' My body is frozen. I can't move. I want to. I want to lean forward and press my lips against hers but I can't. My body won't move. She leans even closer. Her lips brushing against mine so slightly. ''Do it.'' She mumbles again. A spark shoots through my body and I lean forward. Her lips are so amazing. I can't think of anything better. I moan when she presses her lips harder against mine. This soft kiss is turning into a eager kiss real quick. I grab her head with both of my hands and bend down pressing her into the bed. I lie on top of her and unlock our lips but only to trail them over her neck down to her collarbone. She intertwines her hand in my hair and pulls me closer to her letting out a breathy moan. I suck on her collarbone leaving a mark. ''Fuck.'' She moans tugging my hair. I press my lips back against her lips. I slip my leg between hers pressing my thigh against her center. She gasps and turns her head away. ''Stop.'' 

''What?'' I ask kissing her neck again. 

''We can't go further than this.'' I look up at her.

''What do you mean? Why not?''

''I just don't want to.'' I nod and roll off of her. ''I'm sorry.''

''No it's okay. You're right all of this is going way to fast.''

''But I didn't say I don't want to kiss you.'' She smirks and leans towards me. I giggle and press my lips against hers but only for a quick peck. ''Is that all?'' 

''Yes. I have to go back to work.'' She groans. 

''Urgh. You wasn't planning to go back to work if I let you continue.'' 

''But you didn't let me.'' I tease with a wink and I get up.

''We should go out tonight. Free drink night.''

''Carmilla Karnstein are you asking me on a date?''

''No. For our date I'm taking you to a restaurant for dinner.''

''I-I was joking about that.''

''Oh. You don't want to go on a date with me?'' She asks disappointed. My eyes widen. She is serious. She seriously wants to go on a date with me.

''I love to but-''

''Good. But tonight we're going to the club. So you better start working if you want to finish that article cupcake.'' She get up. ''I'll leave you alone in case that I distract you again.'' She walks out of my room. I flop down on my chair. My heart is killing me.

-

''Cupcake are you ready to go?'' I open my eyes. My head is on my desk. Damn it I fell asleep.

''Uh yeah. Just let me put on some make-up.'' The door swings open and Carmilla walks into the room.

''We are going to a club to get drunk you don't need make-up.'' Carmilla walks up to me.

''I'm not going without make-up.'' 

''Alright princess.'' She bends down and wraps her arms around me. I frown. What is she doing? I squeak when she lifts me up and throws me over her shoulder.

''Ah! Put me down!'' I hit my fist against her back but the only reaction I get is a chuckle. She walks out of my room. ''Carmilla!'' I hit her back again. ''Put.'' A hit. ''Me.'' Another hit. ''Down!'' She keeps walking. I sigh. ''Whatever at least I've a good view.''

''Are you talking about my butt?'' She asks. I giggle. 

''I'm going so slap that butt if you don't put me down right now.''

''Oh please do.'' I wasn't joking. So I slap her butt. ''Ouch. What the fuck?'' She opens the door and walks outside. She puts me down after she closed the door. She smirks and holds up the keys. I try to grab them but she puts them back in her pocket. I fall forward. Our bodies are pressed together and our faces are so damn close. I see her leaning toward me but I take a step back. She frowns. 

''Give me my keys.'' I hold out my hand. 

''No. We are going.'' She grabs my hand. ''Come on.'' 

-

We walk into the club. There are only a few people here. I was expecting a crowd since there is free alcohol. 

''I thought you said it is free drink night?'' I ask confused.

''It is for us.'' She grabs my hand again and drags me toward the bar. ''The bartender owes me a lot of drinks. I ones had a deal with him but he didn't had enough money so now he is paying me back in drinks.'' The bartender walks up to us.

''Karnstein. You're back.''

''I am. And you owe me a life time of free drinks. I brought a friend'' He sighs and nods. He takes two shot glasses and fills them with a drink I don't even know. ''Here you go cupcake.'' Carmilla gives me a glass. I throw the liquid in my throat and my face scrunches up at the taste. 

''That was horrible.'' Carmilla laughs.

''I know. I think we should take a cocktail.'' I nod. Carmilla calls the bartender. ''I would like a Sex on the Beach.'' She looks at me. ''What do you want?'' 

''Cosmopolitan please.'' 

''Are you even aloud to drink alcohol?'' The bartender asks. ''I would like to see your ID.''

''Oh really?'' Carmilla asks. ''In that case I would like to see the ten-thousand dollar you owe me.'' My eyes widen. Is that how much he owes her? The bartender turns around to make the cocktails.

''He owes you ten-thousand dollar?'' I whisper to Carmilla. She nods. ''That's a lot. He should pay it back.''

''He already is paying it back cupcake. Honestly I'm happy I don't own ten-thousand dollar 'cause I'm sure I would do stupid things with it. And a life time of free drink sounds good right?'' I laugh. That's true. The bartender hands us our drinks and I hum at the taste of the cocktail.

''This drink is so good. I love it. It's my favorite drink since forever. Have you ever had it?'' Carmilla shakes her head. ''Oh my god you have to taste it.'' I almost shove the drink in her face. She take a sip and shrugs.

''Meh it's okay. I rather have Sex on the Beach.'' She wiggles her eyebrows. I blush and shake my head.

''Can you go one day without sexual comments?''

''I was talking about my drink. You little dirty minted cupcake.'' She teases. ''Have you ever had Sex on the Beach?''

''That's a little inappropriate to ask.'' She laughs.

''Oh my god you really have a dirty mind. I was talking about the drink for real this time.'' I'm sure my head is super red right now. 

''Oh uh. No.''

''Then you should taste it too.'' She hands me her drink. I take a sip and hum.

''I'm keeping this.'' I say while I take another sip.

''Hey!'' 

''Oh don't whine about it you can have as many as you want for free.'' 

-

We are having a fun night and I'm sure I've tasted every cocktail the bartender can make. Carmilla is making me laugh the whole time even when something isn't funny. My laugh disappears when I see a familiar face.

''Is that Danny?'' Carmilla turn around and groans.

''Urgh what is she doing here?'' I get up from the bar stool.

''I'll be right back.'' I walk up to Danny who is sitting on a couch in the corner of the club.

''What the fuck are you doing here?''

''Hello to you too Laura.''

''You never go to this club. What the fuck are you doing here? Is it because I'm here with Carmilla?'' She stands up and sighs.

''Maybe ... '' My eyes widen. ''I just don't trust her.'' I can't believe what I'm hearing.

''What the fuck?! Did you stalk me?!''

''I didn't stalk you. I saw you walk in so I followed.''

''You have to stop being jealous! We are not together anymore! You have no right to be jealous!''

''Is there a problem here?'' I hear behind me. Carmilla walks up to us.

''No. Leave us.'' Danny snaps.

''Why don't _you_ fuck off?'' Carmilla asks and wraps her arm around my shoulder. ''We are trying to have a fun night.''

''And I'm trying to have a talk to your girlfriend.''

''Oh I-I ...'' I look up at Carmilla. ''I'm not her girlfriend.'' Danny scoffs at that.

''Tell that to the hickey on her neck.'' I get red. Not only because I'm blushing but also because I'm mad. This is none of her business anymore. She has no right to be jealous or to be a bitch.

''And what if we are? What are you going to do about it? It's none of your business! We. Broke. Up. It's over! Why don't you get that?!'' I feel the anger building up inside my body.

''I get it Laura! I do! I just don't want it to be over.'' I sigh and before I can say anything Carmilla does.

''Listen. Laura and I are just trying to have a fun night. Please leave us the fuck alone and talk to her tomorrow when I'm not here to witness anything and when you guys are sober.'' Without another word Carmilla takes me back to the bar.

''Thanks for saving me there. I was going to kick her ass.'' I say. 

''Oh believe me. I want you to kick her ass. She is a bitch. But I want this night to stay fun. So you can kick her ass tomorrow.'' I raise my glass.

''Cheers to that.'' 

-

**POV Carmilla**

We went to sit on the couch 'cause it's a little more comfortable than a bar stool. I'm a little drunk but at least I can think straight. Quite the opposite of Laura. She is drunk as fuck and she can't think (and walk) straight anymore. She left to the bathroom and I see her stumbling back. I try not to laugh. She is really funny when she's drunk. She walks like a drunk penguin. 

She stumbles toward me and falls right on top of me. She giggles and crawls up. She straddles my lap and wraps her arm around my neck. I frown. What is she doing? That question is answered real quick when she bends down and starts to kiss me neck. Sparks shoots through my body and I close my eyes for a moment. I enjoy this so much but it isn't right. Not when she's drunk.

''Laura you're drunk.'' I say. She only hums and kisses down toward my collarbone. ''You can't think straight we shouldn't do this.'' She slips her hand under my shirt. This girl is going to be the death of me. 

''We should go back home.'' She whispers in my ear while trailing her hand up. Home. My stomach flips. Not only because thinking about her apartment being my home now but also because she's cupping my breast and the pleasure is overwhelming me. I haven't had sex for more then a week. Doesn't sounds long but it is a hell of a long time for me. I used to have sex every day. God I miss sex. 

You know what? Fuck this. Fuck it that she's drunk. She is the one who started this. And I'm sure she isn't going to regret it 'cause damn she is eager.

''Yeah let's go.''

-

She moans when I press her against the front door and kiss her neck. We haven't touched each others lips yet but everything is already hot. I grab the keys from my pocket and open the door tumbling forward. Inside the apartment I push her back against a wall. I bend down to kiss her neck again but she grabs my face and presses her lips against mine. I feel her tongue against my lip and I deepen the kiss gladly. She tangles her fingers in my hair and pulls me closer moaning in my mouth. We unlock our lips to breath for a moment. I open my eyes to look at her face. She is so beautiful. I can't even describe how much I want her.

''I want you.'' I whisper. She smiles and presses our lips back together. She pushes forward and we tumble into the living room. She leads us toward the couch but I shake my head. I don't want to fuck on a couch if there is a comfortable bed in the room just a little further.

I grab her hand and pull her toward the bedroom. She grabs the hem of my shirt and takes it of in one smooth move. She's drunk and can't walk straight but she can take my clothes off without trouble. Great. She eagerly search my back for the clasp of my bra. This isn't going so smooth as with the shirt.

I chuckle and turn us around to throw her on the bed. I crawl over her. The moment I bend down to kiss her she pushes me away and jumps out of bed. The runs toward the bathroom and a moment later I hear gagging sounds. Of course. Too much alcohol and sex. Why did I think there was sex going to happen? I jump out of bed too.

''Are you okay?'' I ask entering the bathroom. Her head is almost in the toilet. I kneel next to her and hold up her hair out of her face. ''So I guess this means we are not going to have sex?'' She laughs and sits up. 

''Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. I'm sorry.'' I shrug.

''Meh. I'm just glad that you decided to throw up before we got any further than this.'' Not that it matters 'cause she got me fucking horny already but whatever. 

''I think I would like to sleep.'' She tries to get up but she's too drunk. I help her. She clamps her arms around my body to keep herself up. 

''How about you brush your teeth first.'' I'm not trying to be rude but she just threw up. Besides she is too drunk to even notice an insult. I pick up her toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. I give her the toothbrush and surprisingly she manage to brush her teeth. ''Alright come on I'll help you in bed.'' I walk her into the bedroom and she lets herself fall into the bed closing her eyes. Oh great she just completely blacked out. ''Drunk little cupcake.'' I mumble. I pull off her shoes and pants. My eyes shoot to her panties real quick. Don't judge me. I was about to have sex with her and now she's blacked out. I pull a blanket over her body. I look at the empty place next to her. I've been sleeping on a couch for a week and my back hurts. I don't want to take advantage of the situation but ... I'm going to do it anyways. I undress my self except for my underwear and I lie down on the empty place next to her. I close my eyes and go to sleep trying to ignore the feeling between my legs. 

-

**POV Laura**

I open my eyes 'cause of an annoying sound. I look besides me and see Carmilla. My eyes widen. Holy shit. Did we ... Did I ... Oh no. I did not just had my first time sex while being drunk and not remembering a damn thing about it did I? I notice my phone is ringing. So that was the annoying sound. I grab my phone. Danny ... I pick up.

''Danny? Why are you calling me this early?''

_''I need to talk about last night.''_

''Right ... Last night ...'' What the fuck happened last night?

_''You don't remember do you?''_

''No I don't and I really don't want to talk right now. My head hurts. I call you later.'' I hang up my phone and close my eyes again.

''I'm not taking you to a club anymore if there is a bartender who serves us free drinks.'' I hear next to me. Carmilla ...

''You can tell me everything about that and explain me why we are half naked in the same bed after I slept at least three more hours.''

''Don't worry we didn't had sex. We almost did but you rushed to the bathroom to throw up.'' I groan.

''I hate myself. But I'm also really glad that I didn't had my first time sex while being drunk.''

''Are you telling me that you're a virgin?''

''Yes. Now let me sleep.'' I hear her laugh.

''Oh my god my cupcake is a virgin. That's cute.'' I slap her arm. 

''First. I'm not _your_ cupcake. Second. Don't laugh at me for being a virgin. It's embarrassing.'' I feel her hand on my cheek and she brushes a strand of hair out of my face.

''It's not embarrassing.'' She says with a soft voice. ''I think you should have sex whenever you're ready for it and when you found the right person.'' I smile.

''I'm ready for it.''

''Well then I guess you didn't found the right person yet.''

''Yeah I guess ...'' Carmilla sits up and throws the blanket from her body. She gets up and stretches her limbs. I can't resist roaming my eyes over the perfection in front of me. I blush and shut my eyes close when see looks at me catching me staring at her. She chuckles and a moment later I hear her leaving the room.

-

I feel a hand on my cheek. I slowly open my eyes to see Carmilla sitting next to me. She smiles.

''Breakfast.'' I groan. ''I now you're not hungry and you feel sick but it will take care of your hangover.'' I sit up and take the plate from her.

''Thank you. I feel like crap.'' I take a bite of the sandwich she made me. I look at her. She is staring at me and she smiles when I look at her. ''So are we going to talk about what happened between us?'' She shrugs.

''I don't have anything to say about it. Do you?''

''Well obviously we like each other a little more than just friends. And I really enjoy kissing you. I'm just confused about what we are.''

''Do we have to give it a label? Let's just enjoy it.'' She presses a kiss against my lips. I nod and smile.

''Yeah that sounds good.'' 

''I promised you a date remember?'' I nod. She takes my hand. ''Laura Hollis. Would you like to go to dinner with me today?'' I giggle and nod.

''I would love to.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> This is the first time I write a story. Do you mind telling me what you think about this story? 
> 
> Should the chapters be longer? Please let me now.


	7. Chapter seven - A date and ex-girlfriend drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date and Carmilla is a gentle woman ... they end up having sex. And Danny finally gets what she deserves for being a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT
> 
> WARNING: VIOLENCE 
> 
>  
> 
> I feel so weird writing a sex scene.

Carmilla took me to dinner. I don't know how she managed to pay that expansive restaurant but she told me not to worry about it. As always. We drank champagne and I ate the most delicious food I've ever had. Carmilla was such a gentle woman tonight. She opened doors for me. She ordered the food for me. She told my that I looked beautiful. Little things that made my heart flutter.

This was te first time in my life a woman was this gentle to me. I never had a lot of dates but when I had one the women weren't really gentle. And they don't have to be for me but I have to admit that I kinda liked it that Carmilla treated me that way.

That's something I missed in my relationship with Danny. Gentleness. She is the opposite of that. She can be really rude even on a date. But still I fell for her. Maybe because I also saw others sides of her. That she can be loving and caring. But gentle? Never.

Carmilla has all of it. She is loving and caring but also gentle. The perfect woman right? 

-

''I hope you enjoyed this evening.'' Carmilla says while she opens my car door. I get out of the car and smile.

''I enjoyed it very much'' I take her hand in mine and we walk to my front door. ''Thanks for tonight.''

''You know usually I would have kissed you on your cheek now and keep standing here watching you walk inside your apartment while never leaving my eyes of you until you had closet the door ... But I kinda live her too.'' I laugh. 

''I think you've been gentle enough for today.'' I smile. ''But you can still kiss me on my cheek.'' She smiles too and bends down pressing her lips softly against my cheek. I close my eyes enjoying the warmth of her touch. She pulls back.

''I enjoyed this evening too.'' She caresses her thumb over the palm of my hand. ''And I would like to go on another date with you sometime.'' My smiles widens.

''I would like that too. But only if _I_ can take _you_ on a date next time.'' 

''Deal.'' She grabs the keys from her pocket and opens the door. ''M'lady ...'' She takes a step aside so that I can walk inside my apartment. 

''Enough with the gentleness. We are home the date is over. You can act normal again.'' 

''Good.'' She grabs my face and presses her lips against mine. I gasp out of surprise. I tangle my fingers in her hair and tug her closer. She bites my bottom lip softly earning a moan from me. She grabs my hips holding me flushed against her body.

''Let's take this to the bedroom.'' I whisper.

''Are you sure?'' I nod and press my lips back against hers. Her tongue caresses mine so softly my legs are getting weak. Luckily she wraps her arms around me lifting me up. I wrap my legs around her waist. She supports me with one hand underneath my thigh and her other hand on my lower back. She walks towards the bedroom while I start to kiss her neck. 

She lies me down on the bed and crawls over me. I slip my hand under her shirt and I caress her stomach feeling her muscles move underneath my touch. I trail my hands higher over her ribs but I stop when I feel her stiffen. She grabs my hand and pulls it out of her shirt. I stop kissing her and lift my head to look at her.

''I-I'm sorry.'' I stutter. What have I done wrong? ''Are we going too fast?'' She shakes her head. ''Did I touch you on a wrong place?'' She gives a small nod. I get off of her to sit next to her. Carmilla sits up too. ''What was is?'' I ask. She bends her head down. Is she ashamed? I place my hand on her cheek. She looks at me. ''It is okay you can tell me.'' I smile softly at her.

''My ribs ... I have a scar there.'' A scar? What's wrong with a scar? ''It's ugly.'' She mumbles giving me the answer on the question I was about to ask. I've seen her body before but I've never noticed a scar.

''Scars are not ugly. You're beautiful.'' I smile at her. A grab the hem of her shirt. ''May I?'' She nods and I pull the shirt over her head. I roam my eyes over her body. Her beautiful body. I notice the scar she was talking about. It's a large scar but it's light and barley noticeable. I softly caress my thumb over it before I press my lips back against hers. I can feel she's nervous. I unlock our lips. ''Carm what is wrong? I'm suppose to be the one who's nervous since I'm the virgin here.'' She chuckles.

''I just want you to be sure that you want this. Virginity is something special.''

''I want this. With you.'' I smile. She takes a deep breath and bends down to capture my lips. Her tongue is asking for entrance and I gladly give it to her. I feel here hand on my back searching for the zipper of my dress. I giggle and sit up a little to help her. She manage to pull the zipper down now and she slowly takes off my dress. I lie here now in my black lingerie. Carmilla looks at me with raised eyebrows. 

''Did you plan this or something?''

''No but I was hoping for it.'' She chuckles and bends down to kiss my neck. She kisses down towards my collarbone and down my chest leaving wet hot open mouthed kisses on my skin. I moan and grab the back of her neck to pull her closer against me. I reach down to her waistband and pull down the zipper of her leather pants. 

We are finally fully undressed and the skin on skin contact makes me shiver. Carmilla starts to kiss down my body but I stop her when she reaches my sex.

''What's wrong?''

''Can I ... Can I do you first?'' I ask and I start to blush. She chuckles and nods. She flips us over. I'm on top of her now and I look down on her beautiful face. I give her a gentle kiss before I kiss me way down her body. I look up at her when I reaches her sex and she smiles at me. 

I bend down and give her a soft kiss against her center. She moans and it's the best sound over. I give her a couple soft kisses before I gently slip one finger inside her and I slowly start to move. I hear her gasp. I stop moving.

''Oh my god did I hurt you?'' I ask worried.

''No.'' She chuckles. ''Just keep going you're doing good.'' I blush and start moving my finger again. Carmilla shuts her eyes close and throw her head back. I low moan escapes her throat. That's hot. She opens her eyes and looks at me. ''You can go faster sweetheart I wont break.''

''I'm sorry I don't really know what I'm doing.'' She smiles.

''It's fine. Just do whatever you want to do. I'll help you.'' I nod and speed up a little. Another moan escapes her throat. A lot louder this time. Sounds like I'm doing something good. Let's just keep doing this. At least now I know she's enjoying it. I speed up more. I want to hear that moan again. She gasps and grabs my wrist stopping me. ''Too fast.'' My heart drops and I pull my finger out.

''I'm so sorry.'' I say while I wipe a tear from my cheek. ''I'm screwing this up.'' Carmilla sits up. She takes my face in her hands.

''Laura look at me.'' I shoot my eyes at her. ''You're not screwing up anything.'' She wipes away my tear with her thumb. ''I was enjoying what you did there.''

''Really?'' She chuckles and nods.

''Yes really. You just went too fast for a moment. And that's okay. It's your first time don't worry about it.'' She gives me a sweet kiss. ''Do you want to continue?'' I nod.

''Do you?'' She smiles and nods. She lies back down. I bent down to kiss her. Her soft lips against mine. Sweet taste of her chapstick. I love it. I kiss down her neck to her collarbone where is suck on her skin. She moans and puts her hand on the back of my neck pulling me closer to her. I kiss down her breasts and belly. I stop at her bellybutton and look up at her. I place my finger on her sex again. Rubbing it gently a couple times before I slip back in. Again she closes her eyes and throws her head back. I speed up a little. The sound of her moans is turning me on so much. She grabs my waist pulling me flushed against her body. We both moan at the contact. I hear her gasping in my ear and small moans escapes her throat. She mumbles something. I frown and lift my head to look at her. ''What did you say?''

''You can-'' She squeezes her eyes shut. ''-fuck.'' She moans. ''You can speed up.'' I hesitate for a moment 'cause I don't want to hurt her but when she lets out the loudest moan I've heard I speed up. Her nails dig into my shoulders. I gasp 'cause it hurts a little but it's good pain. Her nails scratch down my back when I (accidentally) move my finger deeper. ''Holy fuck!'' Good accident. I do it again. The face she makes is wonderful ''I'm gonna cum too soon if you keep doing that.''

I chuckle and move my finger back at their previous position. I don't want her to cum yet. I'm enjoying this too now. I'm not insecure anymore. ''You are doing pretty good for a virgin.''

''I can tell. You just told me you were about to cum while we are only doing this for like five minutes.''

''Oh don't flatter yourself you're-'' I move my finger deeper again causing her to moan and dig her nails back into my back. ''-Next'' She finishes her sentence. ''I'll make you moan loader than this sweetheart.'' I raise my eyebrow.

''Are you challenging me? 'Cause that would be very stupid since I just found your weak spot.'' I move my finger deeper again moving my finger faster adding a second finger into her.

''Stop I'm gonna cum!'' She moans. I'm sure my back is bleeding now 'cause of her nails that dig into it. I stop moving. She's is breathing heavy. I chuckle. ''Stop laughing at me.'' She says while throwing one arm over her face to cover her embarrassment.

''I'm sorry. It's just funny that you're telling me to stop when you're about to cum.''

''That's because I don't want it to be over yet.'' She moves her hips down. I understand the hint and start moving my fingers again. ''Besides. That wasn't my weak spot.''

''Do you mean there is a spot that makes you feel even better?'' She nods. ''Where is it?''

''Find it.'' She smiles. Is she serious? I'm a fucking virgin how am I suppose so find a spot like that? This is the first time my finger is in a vagina how the fuck am I going to do this? I decide to just move my finger in every direction possible. Without succes 'cause instead of moaning loader she stopped moaning completely. That's until I curl my fingers. She gasps and bites down on my shoulder moaning loud.

''Found it.'' I smirk.

''Keep going.'' She gasps while throwing her head back. She grabs the back of my head and pulls my face down into her neck. I start kissing her there. ''I'm gonna cum holy shit.'' She starts moving her hips with me. ''Faster-'' A load moan. ''I'm cumming! Fuck!'' I feel her walls clench around my fingers followed by a hot liquid dripping down. Her moaning stops and she lies there underneath me with her eyes closed. Chest moving fast trying to get her breathing under control. She opens her eyes. ''I need to recover for like a week now.'' She chuckles. I chuckle too.

''So that was okay?''

''Okay? That was fucking amazing. I don't believe you've never done that before.'' She kisses my cheek. ''You just gave me the best orgasme of my life.'' I blush.

''I don't believe that. I had no idea what I was doing.''

''Oh you better remember what you were doing for the next time.'' She takes a deep breath and buries her face in my neck. I close my eyes enjoying the moment. She softly caresses my back.

''It's okay if your too tired I can wait.''

''What? No.'' She flips us over. ''I'm not tired.'' She kisses me. ''Are you sure you're ready?'' I nod. She kisses me again and I deepen the kiss. She slips her leg between mine and presses her thigh against my center. I unlock our lips to moan. I'm so turned on already. She smirks. ''Moaning already sweetheart?'' She moves her hand down and strokes through my center. I gasp. Holy fuck that feels good. ''Try not to wake your neighbors.'' She whispers in my ear before she slips inside me. A loud moan escapes my mouth. I've never felt pleasure like this. My heart is beating so fast right now. 

''Oh god that feels so good.'' I mumble. I feel her smile against my neck and she moves a little faster. I can feel a heat building up inside me. I don't know what this unfamiliar feeling is but I guess this is when I have an orgasm. I moan and dig my nails her shoulders. A moment later I feel my body shake and the most delicious feeling ever shoots through my body. Carmilla slows down and pulls her fingers out of me. I look at her and giggle. ''Oh my god I just had an orgasm.'' She chuckles.

''You act like you never had one.'' I blush. Her eyes widen. ''You never touched yourself?''

''I did. I just never had an orgasm.'' She frowns. ''I know this sounds weird but I never had an orgasme 'cause I wanted to have it at my first time sex.''

''Well how was it?'' She asks and kisses my cheek.

''Amazing. But I'm really tired.'' She hums and buries her face in my neck. I close my eyes and stroke through her hair ... I just had sex. And it was amazing. Not just because it felt good but also because I enjoy being this close to Carmilla. I'm happy I shared this with her. 

''We should go to sleep.'' I nod with my eyes still closed. I'm too tired to open them. ''Laura ...'' She says my name. No cupcake or cutie. Laura. ''Can I sleep here with you tonight?'' I smile.

''Of course you can.'' I bend towards her and try to kiss her lips without opening my eyes but it lands on her forehead. She giggles. Oh my god she just giggled. I giggle too. ''Goodnight Carm.''

''Goodnight cupcake.''

-

I wake up with a smile. This is the first time in a while that I wake up with a happy feeling. Last night was amazing. I turn around and open my eyes. Carmilla is lying next to me with her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Her arm is wrapped around my waist. I blush when I realize that we're both still naked. I reach out my hand and softly caress the scar on her rib with my thumb. She thinks is ugly. I think it's beautiful. I think it's shows how strong she is. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

She opens her eyes and I smile at her. She smiles back.

''Mmm good morning beautiful.'' She mumbles with a sleepy voice.

''Good morning.'' I can't resist the urge to kiss her so I lean forwards and press a kiss against her lips.

''So how does it feel not to be a virgin anymore?'' 

''I don't feel different. But I woke up happy this morning.''

''Me too.'' She pushes a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. ''Let's stay in bed all day.''

''I can't. I still have to deliver that article and I'm already one day late.'' I really want to stay in bed with her but I also want to keep my job. She groans.

''You work way too much how aren't you stressed yet?'' I sigh.

''I know. But after today I have a week off.'' I throw the blanket off my body and get out of bed. I hear Carmilla gasp so I turn around. ''What?''

''Your back ...'' She get's out of bed too and walks up to me. ''I scratched your back open. I'm sorry.'' I cup her face in my hands. 

''Don't worry about it. I doesn't hurt.'' I give her a kiss. ''So what are you doing today?''

''I think I'm going to skate again.'' I look at her with concerned eyes. 

''Are you sure about that? Your ribs are still bruised.'' She nods.

''I feel fine.'' She takes a step closer. ''Wanna take a shower together?'' She smirks. She wraps her arms around my waist and flushes our naked bodies together. I moan at the contact. Her skin is so soft. I wrap my arms around her neck and bury my face in her shoulder. We stand there in our embrace for a moment until I feel her hand trailing down my back. I look up at her and lean forward to capture her lips. She softly grabs my butt cheek. I giggle and pull back. I take her hand in mine and drag her into the bathroom. 

-

I'm not gonna lie we had sex in the shower. And now I'm late for work. I'm working on the office today and my boss is not going to like this. I told Carmilla that I was going to be late but she kissed my neck and I couldn't resist her anymore. I'm not going to turn into a sex addict now am I?

-

Luckily my boss didn't notice my absence. So I sneaked into my office and started to work. 

I feel my phone buzz. Carmilla sent me a message. 

**Carmilla: - The park is beautiful today -**

**Carmilla: - Wish you were here with me -**

**Laura: - Don't make me jealous Karnstein I'm in a boring office atm -**

**Carmilla: - *Picture* -** She send me a picture of her chilling in the grass sun shining on her face. I groan. I wanna get out of here.

**Laura: - You're cruel -**

**Carmilla: - *Picture* -** She send a picture of her drinking a cold drink. 

**Carmilla: - I would've shared with you but you're not here -**

**Laura: - Stoooop -**

**Carmilla: - Also look at my view -**

**Carmilla: - *Picture* -** She send me a picture of two girls in shorts. My stomach drops. She is looking at other girls. Super hot long toned girls with good looking butts. She is allowed to look at other girls because we are not in a relationship or something but that doesn't mean it doesn't make me jealous.

**Laura: - I'm going to ignore you now -**

**Carmilla: - I like your butt better cupcake -**

**Laura: - And I'm going to kick yours if you don't stop texting me -**

**Laura: - I don't want to get fired -**

-

**Carmilla: - Those girls are gone and now I'm looking at a fat dude -**

**Carmilla: - Please come here -**

**Laura: - Just one more hour -**

**Laura: - Why are you still sitting there anyway? -**

**Laura: -  I thought you were going to skate -**

**Carmilla: - I have. And when I came back to rest those girls were gone -** I roll my eyes and ignore her.

-

 **Carmilla: - Those girls are back! -** Urgh can she stop talking about those damn girls?

**Laura: - I swear if you take them to my apartment I'll throw you out -**

**Carmilla: - I'm not doing anything I'm just happy I have my view back -**

**Laura: - Good for you -**

**Laura: - I'm done working wait for me in the park -**

-

I arrive in the park. I see Carmilla lying in the grass with her sunglasses on. Her head resting on her bag. I also see those girls she was talking about. They are staring at her with lust. I feel anger inside my body and I walk over to Carmilla and lie next to her in the grass. She doesn't react so I assume she is sleeping. I look back at those girls who are looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I bend down and press my lips against Carmilla her lips. She pulls back first but when she recognize my face she leans forwards and captures my lips. She grabs my hips and pulls me on top of her. 

''You scared me cupcake.'' She says. I giggle and try to roll off of her.

''Let me go you're full of sweat.'' She smirks and wraps her arms tighter around me. ''Ewe Carm stop.'' 

''Don't be rude. I'm sexy when I sweat.'' She wiggles her eyebrows. 

''You look sexy but you don't smell sexy.'' I giggle. She rolls her eyes and presses her lips against mine. I hum and she smiles against my lips. She tangles her fingers in my hair and deepens the kiss. Her tongue caressing mine. I turn my head away. ''It's rude to kiss with sunglasses on.'' She hums and pulls me back to kiss me eager. I pull back again. ''I'm not making out with you in a park full of people. By the way those girls are staring at us.'' Carmilla turns her head in their direction.

''Wanna join?!'' She yells. My eyes widen and I slap her arm.

''What are you doing?!''

''Making them uncomfortable. See it worked they are not looking anymore. Now kiss me.''

''No. Let's get something to drink.'' I get up and reach out my hand to help her up. 

''Fine. But I want your lips against my lips when we are back home.'' 

''Yeah yeah ...'' She hangs her bag over her shoulder and picks up her skateboard. She smiles at me and takes my hand in hers.

-

We grabbed a drink and after that we decided to take a walk through the park. We are walking hand in hand when I see a couple familiar faces. 

''Oh great the ginger squad.'' Carmilla mumbles. I nudge her with my elbow and walk up to them.

''Hi guys!'' They are sitting in the grass just like we did before. They turn around.

''Hi lovebirds!'' LaF smirks. ''How's the sex?'' Perry slaps their arm.

''Stop that LaFontaine!'' 

''Amazing.'' Carmilla answers while looking at Danny with a smirk. Oh god. Why did she do that?

''Are you kidding me?'' Danny asks. ''You had sex with her?''

''That's none of your business Danny.'' I answer.

''We've been in a relationship for a whole year and you refused to have sex with me! And now you are sleeping with ... that.''

''You better watch your mouth ginger.'' Carmilla warns taking a step towards her. I grab her hand pulling her back.

''She's not worth it Carm.'' I shake my head at Danny. ''I really believed that we could stay friends ... but even that is over now.''

''What are you talking about?''

''We are not friends anymore. If you can't stop being a jealous bitch than I don't want you in my life.''

''Look I'm sorry. I do want you to be happy but not with her.''

''Well she does makes me happy Danny! After a long fucking time I'm happy again! So stop being a bitch and just be my friend or leave us alone!''

''I know you still love me.'' She gets up and walks towards me. ''I know you're still in love with me.''

''I'm sorry Danny but I'm really not.'' She grabs my face and presses her lips against mine. I try to pull back but she is much stronger. I don't want this. I don't want to kiss her. I can't breath. Please stop ... Please stop.

 

_***''Please stop.'' I cry but he keeps his hands on my body. ''I don't want this.''_

_''Stop crying. You'll enjoy it.'' He presses his lips against mine. I can't breath. I wanna get out of here._

_''No!'' I cry and try to wriggle out from underneath him. ''Please let me go.''_

_''Laura Hollis stop crying or I'll make it hurt.'' He snaps. He grabs my wrists and pull them above me head. ''You're so hot.'' He whispers in my ear and kisses my neck. I start to breath fast and I feel my sight getting blurry. I'm going to pass out. A moment later everything turns black...***_

 

Suddenly her lips are not on mine anymore and I can breath again. Carmilla has ripped her away from me.

''Are you crazy?!'' Carmilla yells at Danny in anger and she hits her fist against her face. Danny falls on the ground. My eyes widen and I grab Carmilla by her shirt to pull her back.

''Carm don't!'' I take her hand. ''I'm okay. It's fine.''

''I'll break every bone on her body!''

''No you won't!'' I take her face in my hands and look her in her eyes. ''Just breath okay. I know this is hard for you but calm down.'' She closes her eyes and leans her forehead against mine. She takes a couple deep breaths before opening her eyes again. I wrap my arms around her neck and hug her. ''It's okay Carm.''

''That bitch broke my nose.'' I hear Danny say. LaF and Perry are kneeling next to her trying to make sure she's okay.

''It's just a little blood you big baby.'' LaF says.

''Uh guys we are going home.'' I say.

''That's okay sweetie.'' Perry answers.

-

''Carm stop.'' I giggle. She has pushed me on the couch and is kissing my neck. She hums and takes my earlobe between her teeth.

''You promised.''

''No. I promised my lips not my neck or ear.'' She smiles and looks at me. 

''Well I like your lips better anyway.''

''What are you waiting for then?'' She smirks and captures my lips. I moan at her taste and at the softness of her lips. I slip my hand under her shirt and caress her abs. Her tongue finds mine and we kiss each other softly.

Suddenly her phone rings. Carmilla groans and grabs her phone from her pocket. She frowns.

 

**POV Carmilla**

I pick up my phone.

''Ell?''

 _''Carm. You have to help me.''_ She says in panic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to write detailed smut in this story but I started to write and it happened anyway ... So I hope you enjoyed that 'cause I feel so weird about it.


	8. Chapter eight - I'm so in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla does something she doesn't want to do but she does it anyway to help Ell and Laura. She meets someone from her past.
> 
> Hollstein cuddling and being cute
> 
> Also sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT
> 
> WARNING: DRUGS
> 
> WARNING: HOLLSTEIN CUTENESS
> 
> This chapter is a little longer than the previous ones. (Just a tiny bit. Like 500 words more)

**POV Carmilla**

_''Carm. You have to help me.''_

''What's wrong?''

_''Jeremy came to my house. He asked for you and when I said you don't live here anymore he threatened me ''_

''What did he say?''

 _''That he will come back if you don't show up to him.''_ There is a silence before she speaks again. _''I'm scared.''_ She whispers.

''Calm down okay. He is not going to hurt you. Just stay home today and don't open your door for anyone. I'll talk to him.''

_''Please don't get yourself in trouble.''_

''I won't. I'm going to fix this. I'll call you later.''

 _''Thank you. Be careful.''_ I hang up. Laura looks at me with curious eyes. 

''What's wrong?'' 

''I have to call Jeremy. He threatened Ell.''

''What? Why?'' I shrug.

''I don't know.'' I call Jeremy. 

_''Karnstein. What a surprise.''_

''Why did you threatened Ell you asshole?''

 _''Ouch. That hurts mate. I just need you to do a deal for me.''_ I scoff.

''Fuck you. I'm not doing anything for you. Jut leave me and Ell alone.''

 _''Alright. Well maybe I'll go for that other girlfriend of yours. What's her name? Laura?''_ I feel anger building up inside my body. I look at Laura. I won't let him hurt her. _''So what's it going to be kitty?'_ '

''When and where?''

_''Same place as the last time. You have a deal with a woman at eleven o'clock.''_

''Do I get a name?''

_''No. You don't need a name. Believe me you will recognize the woman you've a deal with immediately.''_

''Will you leave me and my friends alone after this?''

_''Sure. Whatever. Good luck kitty.''_

''Go fuck yourself asshole.''

''What was that about?'' Laura asks after I hung up.

''I just need to do something for him.'' I get up and pull on my jacket. 

''I'm not stupid. I know you're going to deal.'' She grabs my arm. ''You're not going.''

''Watch me cupcake.'' I grab my bag. She jumps in front of me.

''Seriously are you crazy?! Last time you did a deal you weren't even able to walk afterwards 'cause he kicked your ass!'' She yanks my bag out of my hand. ''You're not going.''

''You can't tell me what to do.'' I hiss. I yank my bag back. ''Now get out of my way.'' She doesn't move. I start to get angry now. I'm only doing this for her. Because Jeremy will hurt her if I don't do this. But I know that Laura will never look at me again if she knows that I'm doing this for her 'cause she will never accept it if I put my own life in danger for her. I put my hands on her shoulder and shove her away. Not too hard 'cause I don't want to hurt her. She stumbles aside. 

''Carm!'' She yells after me. But I'm already outside and I close the door behind me.

-

I'm in Jeremy's house. He is filling my bag with stuff while I try to kill him with my eyes. He's ruining my life. I don't want this anymore. I don't like the adrenaline anymore. I don't like the power anymore. I don't like anything about it anymore. 

He throws the bag at me.

''Don't screw this up. That stuff is worth then-thousand dollar.''

''I screwed it up last time.''

''That's why you're not screwing it up this time!''

''I'm not used to this anymore! You're giving me a then-thousand dollar deal! Why don't you ask someone else?''

''Because I want you to do it.''

''Whatever. You're going to give me money for this you asshole.''

''I'm sure I can manage to give you some if you don't screw this up. Now go.'' 

I hate him. I hate him so much. I just want him out of my life. A want to start over. I already was starting over. With Laura. Without him or drugs or anything from my past. And now he's ruining it again.

-

I see the woman. I'm not scared like the last time. Mostly I'm just angry. Let's just do this quick. Give the stuff, grab the money and get the fuck out of here.

''I work for Jeremy.'' I say to the woman. She turns around and smirks. I frown. I know that face.

''Good to see you Carmilla.'' That voice ... I look confused at her. ''You don't remember me?'' She takes a step closer. ''Let me help you.'' She crushes her lips against mine. I stumble backwards against the wall. I feel her hand on my side. I pull back and look into her eyes.

 

_***''You asshole!'' She yells and pushes me away._

_''Calm down!''_

_''Calm down?! You cheated on me!'' She pushes me again._

_''Yeah well what can I say? Her butt is nicer than yours.''_

_''Urgh! You're disgusting!'' She slaps me in my face. I groan. God what a bitch. ''Fucking player! You can't treat girls like this!''_

_''I can. In fact I'm really good at it.'' I smirk. ''Don't get me wrong I enjoyed you.''_

_''But I'm not good enough anymore huh?!''_

_''Exactly.'' Her anger changes in something sad. I shake my head. ''You don't understand it do you? It's a game for me. I enjoy playing you.''_

_''But I love you.'' I laugh._

_''God you're pathetic. I don't do love.''_

_''Screw you.'' She cries. ''Go away!'' She pushes me. ''Get the fuck out of my life!''_

_''Gladly.'' I walk away.***_

 

''Abigail.'' I breath out. She smirks. 

''I knew you wouldn't forget my lips.'' She leans forwards again. I push her away. 

''I'm here for a deal. Not for this bullshit.''

''Alright.'' She throws the bag with money at me and grabs my bag out of my hand. ''Deal is done. Now let's fuck.'' She grabs my face.

''Woah woah!'' I take a step back. ''This is not happening.''

''You broke my heart the least thing you can do is fuck me.'' I shake my head.

''I'm sorry for breaking your heart okay? But that was three years ago. Get over it.''

''How many girls did you cheated on in those three years?'' I clench my jaw. She is such a bitch. I hate myself for cheating on Ell.

''I changed. You on the other hand are clearly still a bitch.''

''You changed?'' She laughs. ''What a joke. You Carmilla Karnstein will never change. You fuck someone and when you get bored you go to someone else. That blonde girl. Laura right? She will bore you one day too. I bet on that.''

''She won't.'' I hiss. ''Like I said. I changed. I've been in relationship for two years without cheating until just a couple weeks ago.''

''Doesn't matter how long that relationship lasted. You still cheated. And you're going to do it again. That's who you are babe.'' It's not who I am. I know I'm not going to hurt Laura. I never will. 

''Fuck you Abigail. I don't know how you know about me and Laura but stay the fuck out of our life. I'm gonna go now.'' I walk away.

''You can't change who you are!'' She yells after me. ''Gotta embrace the fact that you're an asshole!''

-

''Good job.'' Jeremy smirks. ''See? You are made for this.''

''Tell me why the fuck you're dealing with my psychic ex-girlfriend?'' He laughs.

''Oh come on it's funny.'' I sigh.

''Whatever. Just give me my money so I can leave this place.'' He opens the bag and throws a stack at me. My eyes widen. That's five hundred. ''Uh t-thank you.'' I stutter.

''See it as a farewell gift. Thanks for being my buddy.'' I sigh and nod.

''You're still an asshole ... '' And I walk out of his house.

-

I open and close the door behind me. I hear someone run up to me. Laura jumps into my arms.

''Oh my god you're safe.'' She whispers and buries her face in my neck. 

''I am.'' I reply. ''I'm sorry for leaving but I had to do it.''

''It's okay.'' She cups my face in her hands. ''I'm so glad you're save.'' I lean forward and press my lips against hers. She immediately relax into me. It's a soft kiss. Probably the softest kiss we've ever shared. I feel a tear on my cheek. It's not mine it's hers. I pull back and wipe her tears away with my thumb.

''Please don't cry.''

''I was just so scared that something would happen to you.'' She buries her face back into my neck. ''Please don't leave like that ever again.'' 

''I won't. I promise.'' I softly caress her back. ''Let's eat something okay?'' She nods but she keeps holding me. 

''Laura.'' I try to pull away but she doesn't move. Her arms are tightly wrapped around me. ''Hey come on. I won't leave I promise.'' She pulls back slightly and looks at me with sad eyes. God I hate it so much that I am the one who made her this sad. It's because of me. Because I left in a fight and she was worried the whole time I was gone. She finally let go of me. ''You go sit on the couch.'' We walk into the living room and she sits down on the couch. ''Let's order pizza. I'll pay.''

''You don't have to do that.''

''Actually I do. You've been buying me food since I stay here. And-'' I grab the stack of money out of my pocket. ''-Jeremy gave me this. So don't worry about me don't having the money. I have now.'' Her eyes widen and she smiles.

''Well then I like to eat pizza with you.'' I smile and flop down next to her. I grab my phone to order. ''I take Hawaii. What about you?''

''Just Margarita.'' I frown. ''What? I like it! Don't judge me.''

''Alright whatever you want cupcake.'' I order the food.

-

While waiting for the food we're cuddled up on the couch. I lean with my back against the armrest and Laura lies almost fully on top of me with her face on my belly. I caress my hand through her hair. I think she's falling a sleep. 

''Laura.'' I whisper. She hums. I chuckle. ''I thought you fell asleep.'' She smiles.

''No. I'm just enjoying your touch.'' She looks up at me. ''I really enjoy it a lot. You're good at it.''

''At what? Stroking your hair?'' She nods.

''Yeah. You're so soft and gentle. Whenever I cuddled with Danny and she played with my hair it almost felt like she was just pulling at it. I never really enjoyed it. But you're are doing it nice.''

''Oh well thank you.'' I chuckle. ''I'll continue then.''

''Yes please.'' She lifts up my shirt a little to expose my belly and she places a soft kiss on it. After that she rest her cheek against the skin of my belly. ''I like skin on skin touch so much better. Human body heat is amazing.''

''You're a strange little cupcake.'' She shrugs. I smile and cup her face. ''Come up here. I want to kiss you.'' She giggles. 

''Oh really?'' 

''Mhm.'' I hum. She smiles and crawls up resting her full body weight on top of me. I wrap my arms around her waist and she leans closer to me with a smile on her face. She pecks my lips. ''Mmm no no. More.'' She giggles and gives me another peck. ''Give me a real kiss.'' I pout. She leans down to capture my lips. It's quick and soft. There is not even time for tongue. But it's all I need. I smile against her lips. ''Thank you.'' She smirks and takes my bottom lip between her teeth. She bites down softly which I enjoy but then she bites harder and pulls back with a giggle.

''Ouch! You kinky ass buttercup.'' Her eyes widen and she slaps my arm.

''Oh my god Carm watch you mouth!'' I smirk and laugh. I open my mouth to say something but the doorbell rings. 

''Argh. Saved by the pizza dude.'' I gently push her off me and I get up to open the door. I come back a little later with two pizza's.

''That smells delicious.'' Laura eagerly grabs her pizza box and takes a bite. She moans. ''Mmm. Thank you so much for this. It's the best.''

''Better than my kisses?''

''Well this pizza did make me moan.'' She teases. I raise my eyebrows.

''Woah there. I make you moan too.'' I clear my throat. ''That feels so good Carmilla.'' I moan in a high voice. ''Go deeper Carmi-'' She throws a pillow against my head.

''Stop that!'' She is blushing so hard. I think she might explode. ''I do not sound like that and I did not say those things!''

''Oh yes you did.'' I laughs. ''You just don't remember you did 'cause you're in your own little world when we have sex.''

''We only had sex twice.''

''And you're already moaning my name. I didn't hear you moan Pizza Margarita. I win. I'm much better than that stupid pizza.''

''Well you can prove that after we ate.'' She smirks. I raise my eyebrows. I don't know whatever the fuck we are but I'm enjoying it way too much.

-

I push her against the wall and attack her neck with my lips. She grabs my shoulder and pulls me closer. I hear her gasp and mumble 'fuck' under her breath. Her fingers tangle in my hair and with her other hand she caress my body. I pull back to crush my lips against hers. We are so hungry fore each other it's crazy. I take a step back and pull her with me toward the bed. I gently push her on it and crawl up to her. I straddle her hips. She reaches out her hand to touch me but I hold her back. I grab the hem of my own shirt and slowly pull it over my head. I throw the shirt aside and smirk when I see her looking at me with open mouth. I pull the zipper of my pants down. Her eyes shoot down to my hands waiting to take off my pants. Instead of taking them off I roll us over. Laura squeaks. 

''What are you doing?''

''It's your turn.'' I chuckle.

''I can't. I'm not sexy like you are.'' I frown. What is she talking about? She is the sexiest woman ever. Like seriously her body is heaven.

''You don't know what you're talking about cupcake. Your body is my biggest turn on.'' She blushes. ''You don't have to do it if you don't feel comfortable with it.'' She shakes her head and grabs the hem of her shirt. 

''I'll do it for you.'' She slowly pulls it up. Showing a little of her belly first than her hips and ribs. She stops when she reaches her breasts. She smirks down at me. God I hate it and love it at the same time when she teases me. She pulls her shirt back down. My eyes widen. What the fuck? She leans down.

''I like it better when you take it off.'' She whispers in my ear. I breath out slowly to calm my body down. She turns me on so much it's shameful. I flip us over so that I'm back on top. I grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head. My eyes widen. She isn't wearing a bra. I smirk and bend down to kiss each breast softly. I hear her moan underneath me. I love it that I'm the one that causes her to make that noise. I take my time to kiss down her body. It's one of my favorite parts of having sex with her.

-

With one last moan she falls down on my body. She buries her face in my neck. Her hot breath tickles my skin. I can feel her blushing. I think it's cute how she's always starts to blush after she cums. 

''That was nice.'' She mumbles. I smile and caress her back.

''Yeah it was ...'' I don't sound happy. I don't know what it is but something's wrong with me. Laura seems to notice it too. She caress my cheek.

''Hey what's wrong?'' I shrug.

''I don't know. Probably nothing to worry about.'' 

''Are you sure?'' I nod and kiss her forehead.

''I need some rest.'' She smiles and nods. She moves to roll off me but I wrap my arms around her.

''No lets stay like this.'' I try to pull her back on me. ''Please?'' I whisper. 

''Carm what's going on with you?'' She lies down next to me and wraps her arms around me. I bury my face in her neck and let out a shaky breath. A tear rolls down my face.

''I'm just so scared to lose people.'' I cry. ''To lose you.''

''I'm not leaving you Carm. You promised me that you're not going to leave so I promise you the same thing.'' Her soft sweet voice calms me down a little.

''A couple years ago I did a lot of stupid things. I didn't believe in love and I broke a lot of hearts. I don't deserve to be happy.''

''Bullshit. You deserve all the happiness in the world. You're such a beautiful and loving person. It doesn't matter who you were in the past. You are you now and you're wonderful.''

''I cheated on everyone.'' I cry. ''I promise I won't cheat on you.'' I whisper. ''I don't care what that bitch tells me. I changed and I won't hurt you.''

''What are you talking about?'' She asks confused. ''What happened?''

''My psychic ex-girlfriend told me that I would never change and that I'm a cheating asshole. She told me that that's just who I am. But I changed! I swear I changed! I did everything not to be that person anymore!'' 

''Calm down.'' She caress my back and pulls me closer. I cry in her neck. I hate it when I have breakdowns like this. This didn't happen in a while. At least not with someone else around me. ''I believe you. I believe you changed.''

''You do?''

''Yeah I do.''

''I won't cheat on you.'' I whisper again. 

''Carm ... You know that we're not in a relationship right?'' I look at her with sad eyes and nod.

''Yeah I know. Maybe we can be in one some day?'' She smiles.

''I'm sure we can. But we have to work on that. Let's start with a second date. I'll take you somewhere tomorrow. I'm sure you'll love it.''

''I'm sorry for breaking down on you.'' I mumble into her neck.

''It's fine. You always can no matter what. I'm here for you.'' She strokes her hand through my hair. ''Let's rest now.'' I hum and close my eyes. She is here and she's not going to leave. I'm not alone anymore. I have Laura and she promised not to leave me. I don't have te be scared to be alone again.

-

**POV Laura**

I wake up with Carmilla wrapped around me. I turn my head in her direction. She is already awake and a smile appears on her face.

''Are you watching me in my sleep?'' 

''Mhm.'' She hums.

''Well that's not creepy at all.'' She rolls her eyes and leans toward me. She captures my lips. I sigh against her lips. She makes me so happy. She presses her lips harder against me and hums.

''Your lips are so good.'' She mumbles. I giggle. She's such a weirdo sometime. She crushes her lips back against mine. She intertwines her fingers with mine and I tangle my other hand in her hair to keep her close. I can't get enough of her. ''I'm so in love with you.'' She whispers. She .. She what? My eyes widen. 

''I-I'm sorry what?''

''I said I'm in love with you. I know this is going really fast but you make my heart flutter. Everything about you is perfect.'' I don't know what to say. She's in love with me? ''I don't expect you to feel the same thing but I just want you to know how I feel.'' I stare at her. I don't even know how I feel about her. ''Is that okay?'' She asks and bites her lip nervously. 

''Of course it's okay Carm.'' I caress her cheek. ''I just don't know how to react on this. I mean I don't even know what I feel. I do know that I like you a lot and that I care about you but maybe it's a little too early for love. I hope you understand that?''

''I understand. But can we still you know kiss and have sex together.'' I laugh.

''Yes. Of course that's what you're concerned about.''

''Of course I am concerned about the best sex life I've ever had.'' I giggle.

''Do you want me to hold back? Because you now feelings.''

''Oh please don't'' She smirks and presses her lips against mine. I smile against her lips. ''I'm gonna take a run through the park. Wanna come with me?''

''No.'' I answer. ''I hate running. I don't understand why you like it.''

''It's a way to get rid of all the energy I have in my body. Sometimes when I have too much energy in my body I get annoying. It's the same as when you eat too much sugar. You become an annoying little cupcake.'' She gives me a peck and jumps out of bed. 

''Hey wait.'' I grab her arm and pull her back in bed. She falls on top of me. I wrap my arms around her waist. ''We always cuddle in the morning you can't just leave.'' 

''Are you sure you're not in love with me sweetheart?'' She jokes. ''We can cuddle when I'm back.''

''Hmf. Fine!'' She kisses me but I pull back. ''Ewe I hated that kiss. Kiss me again.''

''Excuse me? You're offending me!''

''No I'm not! You just kissed me weird!'' I giggle. ''Just kiss me like you always do.''

''We both know that if I kiss you like that it's gonna take a while before I finally leave.'' She winks. I blush and roll my eyes. ''See you later cupcake.'' And she leaves. I little black kitten jumps on my belly. 

''Hi Tiger. Do you wanna cuddle with me?'' He pushes his head against my arm and purrs. I giggle and pet his little head. 

-

I fell back asleep. But I start to wake up when I feel something wet against my neck. Something wet and soft. I open my eyes. Someone is straddling my hips and kissing my neck. My eyes widen and I gasp but I calm down when I feel lips forming a familiar smirk against my skin. I groan.

''Carm you scared me.'' She hums and captures my lips. I kiss her back for a moment but I pull back soon. ''Go take a shower.''

''Why do you dislike my sweat so much?'' She gets up and lifts her shirt up playfully. ''You don't like my body?'' My heart starts to beat faster. She does looks sexy in her sweatpants and sweaty tank-top. I know it's sounds gross but she looks hot. Damn. 

She takes off her tank-top and I trail my eyes over her body. God I love her abs. 

''Wanna take a shower together?'' I nod eagerly and get up. I wrap my arms around her neck and lean forward to kiss her but she takes a step back.

''Wait until we're in the shower. I'm gross remember?'' She winks and steps into the bathroom.

I'm gonna die at young age if she keeps doing these things to me.

-

''I promised you a date remember?'' I ask while making some hot chocolate for us. Carmilla hums. She is sitting on the countertop staring down at me. I look up at her. ''I know something real fun but I have to prepare things for it first. Is that a problem? I know I promised you we would do something today.''

''It's fine. Don't worry about it cupcake. Let's just stay here today.'' I nod and give her kiss on her cheek.

And that's what we did. We stayed home all day. Cuddling and watching movies.

-

I haven't called my dad in a while. I've been busy. I decide to call him since I'm not doing anything anyway. Well not anything. I'm cuddling with Carmilla on the couch but my dad is important too. I sit up but Carmilla groans and tries to pull me back on top of her.

''Get back I'm cold now.''

''I have to call my dad.'' I say and grab my phone and turn it on speaker so I can lie back down.  ''Hi dad.''

_''Laura honey! How good to hear your voice. How are you?''_

''I'm good.''

_''Really? Last time you called me you were kinda sad.''_

''Someone managed to cheer me up.'' I smile at Carmilla. She smiles back.

 _''Do I hear this correct? My sweet daughter is in love how wonderful!''_ My eyes widen.

''Oh dad I didn't say anything about lo-'' I hear Carmilla giggle and my dad interrupts me.

 _''How is he?''_ I sigh. _''Is he good for you?''_

''Yeah he is.'' I mumble. Carmilla frowns at me.

_''I'm so happy for you! My angel is finally happy again. Can I meet him?''_

''I think it's a little early for that.''

_''Oh. Yeah of course. You're right. Well I still want to see my daughter. Come visit me. You have week off right?''_

''Right. I can come visit you tomorrow and stay a couple days. Can I take a friend with me?'' I look at Carmilla. She shakes her head.

''No!'' She hisses. ''Don't you dare Laura!'' She whispers.

''A friend?'' My dad asks.

''Yeah. A friend. She lives in my apartment. She would love to come with me.'' Carmilla tries to grab my phone but I giggle and jump up. ''Her name is Carmilla. She acts like a badass but she actually is a big softie.''

''Laura Hollis shut the fuck up!'' Carmilla whispers.

_''Sure you can take your friend with you! But next time I want you to take that loving guy with you. I never met a boyfriend of yours.''_

''Alright dad.'' I sigh. ''I'll see you tomorrow.''

 _''See you tomorrow sweetie bye!''_ I hang up. Carmilla looks at me in annoyance.

''Oh come on it's going to be fun.''

''I don't doubt that cupcake.''

''What's the problem then?''

''Well apparently I'm a boy.'' I sigh.

''I'm sorry about that. It's just that ... My dad don't know.''

''I'm not going to pretend to be just your friend.''

''Please? Just for a couple days.'' She shakes her head.

''If I have to pretend than I'm not going with you.''

''We can kiss and cuddle if we are alone.'' I wrap my arms around her neck. ''Please?'' I kiss her cheek. ''Please?'' I kiss her nose. ''Please?'' I whisper against her lips.

''Fine.'' She sighs. I squeak and give her a kiss. ''But I'm not going to pretend to be straight.''

''You don't have to!'' I take her hand and drag her into the bedroom. ''Let's pack our stuff.''

''Why? We are visiting tomorrow.''

''Because we are going to wake up at five in the morning.''

''I suddenly feel sick.''

''Oh don't whine! You can sleep in the car. It's a three hour drive.'' I start to throw clothes in my bag.

''Whatever. Let's make out.'' My eyes widen and I turn around. She chuckles and grabs my hand to pull me against her body.

''You can't be subtle can you?'' I giggle. She shakes her head an bends down.

''I don't have to.'' She presses her lips against mine. I moan and wrap my arms around her neck. I feel her smirk against my lips. Urgh. Annoying. I bite down on her bottom lip to get rid of that smirk. It works. She melts into me when I press my lips harder against hers. Harder but soft.

She grabs my waist and pushes me down on bed. Her thigh presses against me. I gasp and unlock our lips.

''No no no. We are not having sex. Get off me.''

''Mmm please?'' She moans and kisses my neck.

''No. We don't have time for this.'' I moan when she sucks at my pulse point. ''We have to pack our stuff and then we need to sleep.''

''Mhm.'' She hums and kisses down towards my collarbone. I tangle my hands in her hair. Damn it! I didn't want to do that. My body automatically reacts on her. I feel her hand on the bottom of my flannel and she starts to unbutton it.

I want to stop her. I really do. But she is already finished unbuttoning my flannel and her hand brushes against my belly and her thigh is still pressing against my center.

''Damn it Carm.'' I whisper. She smirks and presses a kiss against my breasts. She kisses down my belly. I moan and throw my head back.

''You know what? You're right we should pack and sleep.'' I groan.

''Urgh you're so annoying.''

''You love me.'' I scoff. She pouts. ''You don't love me?''

''I don't know how to answer that question.'' I mumble. She sighs.

''It wasn't meant as a real question cupcake. I was just teasing. You don't have to panic every time you hear the word love just because I told you that I'm in love with you.''

''I just feel bad for you that I can't say those words back.'' The sexual tension is completely gone now.

''You don't have to say those words back. I don't expect anything from you. In the past I never told anyone anything about my feelings and it made me sad. That's why I told you what I feel. Because I don't want to be sad again.''

''Are you happy?'' I ask. She nods. I smile. ''Me too.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like to read the smutt? Because I personally feel a little weird to write it.
> 
> PLEASE let me know if you like to read the smutt and if you want more fluff.
> 
> (I know it's my story and I decide what to write but I want the readers to enjoy it too!)


	9. Chapter nine - I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura went to visit Laura's dad.
> 
> Carmilla is a softie and very emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT
> 
> WARNING: SAD CARMILLA
> 
> WARNING: HOMOPHOBIC CONTENT 
> 
> POV of Carmilla and Laura changes 4 times this chapter.
> 
> LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR
> 
> Enjoy the fluff ... and smut :)

**POV Laura**

I woke up early this morning. I'm so excited to see my dad. I come out of the bathroom and see that Carmilla is awake too. I smile and walk up to her to give her a kiss.

''Mmm you smell good. What is it?'' Carmilla bends her face toward mine. I giggle and blow some air in her face.

''Just toothpaste.''

''Let me smell it again.'' I turn my face away.

''No this is weird.''

''No it's not.'' She bends her face more towards me. I giggle and place my hands against her shoulders to push her away gently. ''Oh come on.'' And again she bends towards me.

''Stooop. You're so weird.'' I laugh. She pushes her body against mine forcing me to fall into my back. She crawls over me and straddles my hips. ''Carm get off me.'' She chuckles and bends down trying to kiss me. I turn my head away and the kiss lands on my neck. I giggle. ''Get off.'' She places soft kisses against my neck. I close my eyes and enjoy the soft touch of her lips for a moment before I try to push her off me but she's much stronger than me. She bends her face back towards my lips. She grabs my face in her hands and gives me a kiss.

''Gotcha.''

''This is rape.'' I laugh. She softly smacks my arm.

''Don't make jokes about that.'' I raise my eyebrows at her serious face. I try to give her a kiss but this time she turns her head away.

''Oh my god.'' I'm kinda offended now. God I wish I could kiss that annoying smirk off of her face. ''Kiss me or I'll break up with you.'' Oh shit. I just said that. We are not even in a relationship. Luckily she didn't notice. Or at least she acts like she didn't.

''This is not fair. You were avoiding my kisses the whole time!''

''Yeah yeah whatever. Just kiss me.'' I really want to feel her lips against mine right now. Sometimes that urge is so strong that it makes me dizzy. She finally bends down and captures my lips. I wrap my arm around her neck and kiss her back. This is good. ''Mmm thank you.'' I smile. ''Now seriously get off me we need to go.'' She sighs and gets up.

''Can't we just stay home?'' She whines.

''No. This is important for me. Besides it will be fun. You can sleep in the car sleepyhead.'' I grab my bag. Carmilla didn't pack a bag 'cause she is planning to steal my clothes anyway. 

-

I'm driving almost one hour now and it's finally getting light outside. Carmilla is still asleep. She took a damn blanket with her which she is wrapped into now and her head rests again the window. I try not to drive too hard on this bumpy road because I don't want to wake her. She is so cute when she sleeps.

-

''Are we almost there?'' I hear Carmilla ask. I didn't even notice she woke up. I nod.

''Just one more hour.'' She groans. I feel her hand on my thigh and she bends toward me. ''Uh what are you doing?'' I ask. She presses her lips against my neck and places a hot kiss against my skin. ''Stop that I need to focus on the road.''

''But I'm bored.''

''We are almost there stop whining.'' She groans again and sits back.

''At least give me a kiss.'' I roll my eyes and turn my head to her. She smiles and presses her lips against mine for a quick soft kiss. I quickly focus my eyes on te road again. ''Alright lets see what's on the radio.'' I hear her sigh. She turns on the radio. Miley Cyrus - We can't stop starts to play. ''I love this song.''

''Really?'' I ask in disbelief. She nods and starts to sing along with the song.

''Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere. Hands in the air like we don't care.'' My eyes widen. Holy shit she can sing. It's warm and her natural raspy voice makes it hot. ''To my home girls here with the big butts.'' She winks at me while singing that line. I start to blush.

''Alright lady killer.'' I laugh. She chuckles. ''So you can sing. Is there something you can't do?'' Carmilla shrugs.

''Probably not.'' I roll my eyes.

''My mother could sing too. She had the voice of an angel ... and now she is one.'' I feel Carmilla's hand on my arm softly caressing it with her thumb. I smile at her. It makes me sad to talk about my mother but I'm comfortable talking about her with Carmilla. ''She always sang for me before I went to sleep. Even when she was sick and could barely talk. The day she died and she could not sing for me anymore ... I didn't sleep well for months. I only fell asleep at night because I cried so much that I were too tired to keep my eyes open.'' A tear rolls down my cheek.

''Hey Laura.'' Carmilla wipes away the tear on my cheek. ''You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. I know it makes you sad.''

''I'm fine. I just miss her.''

''I understand. Your mother sounds like I lovely woman Laura. Just like you are.''

''Do you think she can see me?'' Carmilla shrugs.

''I don't know. But if she can I'm sure she's looking at you with a smile because she is so proud of her daughter. Proud at how wonderful and sweet you are. Proud of how you always try to take care of everyone. Proud that you have a successful job and your own apartment. Proud at how well you are handeling life.''

''I wish she was here to witness all of that.''

''Maybe she is. You never know cupcake.'' I smile. Yeah. Maybe she is ...

-

**POV Carmilla**

''Are you ready?'' She asks while we are standing in front of the house. I sigh.

''I don't have another choice cupcake.'' The door swings open and Laura jumps into the arms of a huge man. Okay so she defiantly doesn't look like her dad.

''Dad!''

''Laura! My sweet daughter I missed you!'' He places a kiss on top of her head.

''I missed you too dad.'' They walk inside and I follow them. I step into a huge living room. I look around me. Holy fucking shit. I didn't know her family is rich as fuck. A voice takes me out of my thoughts. ''This is Carmilla.''

''Uh yeah hi ...'' I awkwardly wave at the man.

''Carmilla. Nice to meet you. You must be a special friend. Laura never takes someone back home.''

''Special friend indeed.'' I mumble. Laura looks at me with warning eyes. I sigh. ''Nice to meet you too mister Hollis.'' The man chuckles.

''Call me Josh kid.''

''Uh okay dad she is twenty-one don't call her kid.'' I hear Laura say in annoyance.

''Sorry kiddo- I mean ... sorry.'' There is an awkward silence. ''So ... family dinner tonight. Your aunt and cousins are joining us.''

''Sweet! I'm so excited to see them.'' Laura is jumping. This girl is full of energy. She grabs my hand. ''Come on I'll show you my room.''

''Oh I'll make the spare room ready.'' Josh says. We both stop walking.

''That won't be necessary dad. We live together in my apartment and I don't have any spare rooms so we are used to it.''

''You ... You sleep together in the same bed?'' She raises her eyebrows.

''Yes. It's totally normal for best friends to sleep in the same bed.'' She rolls her eyes. ''You'll never understand old man.''

''Alright kiddo.''

''Stop calling me that!''

''I will if you stop calling me old man.''

''Never. Old man!'' She giggles and drags me upstairs.

-

''So this is my room.'' I follow her inside her room. She has a big kingsize bed and a huge wardrobe. There is a flatscreen tv hanging on the wall and above her bed hangs a big painting. There is a door which I assume leads to the bathroom and one other glass door which leads to a balcony.

''Holy shit.'' I whisper. Laura giggles and flops down on her bed.

''Yeah. My dad is sheriff.''

''That explains a lot.'' I flop down next to her on the huge bed. I smirk and crawl on top of her. ''I already love this bed.'' I kiss her neck. She giggles.

''We are not having sex in this bed.''

''Oh come on this bed is amazing.'' I suck on her pulse point.

''Seriously we can't do this my dad is downstairs.''

''Well than you have to be really quiet.'' I slide my hand under her tank-top and cup her breast over her bra. I kiss her neck again while caressing her breast. She moans softly. ''Ssh.'' I chuckle.

''This is not going to work Carm.'' She whispers. ''I can't stay quiet.''

''Just try it.'' I press my lips against hers and softly caress her lip with my tongue. She opens her mouth slightly and kisses me back. I press my thigh between her legs. She unlocks our lips and gasps. I grind against her and she bites my shoulder to muffle her moans. 

''Take your clothes off.'' She whispers. I smirk and pull my shirt off. She grabs my waist and pulls me back on top of her causing my thigh to press back into her. Her moan fills the room. 

''Be quiet cupcake.'' I almost giggle. This is too funny and cute. I pull down her sweatpants and smirk when I see her wetness through her panties. I can't believe I can turn her on so much this quickly. I pull off her tank-top and kiss my way down her body. I slightly bite down on her inner thigh and she throws her head back into the pillow trying really hard not to moan. I would rather hear her moan but she has to be quiet. I pull down her panties and give her a soft kiss against her clit. She gasps and digs her nails into the mattress. 

''I can't do this.'' She whispers. ''You are barely doing something and I'm already having trouble being quiet.'' I crawl back up to her.

''Just bite down on my shoulder it will muffle the sound.'' She smiles and shakes her head.

''I'm sorry Carm we should stop.'' She says with a sweet voice and she caresses my cheek. I sigh and nod. She is right.

''Okay.'' I answer sadly and pull her panties back on. 

''Hey.'' She cups my face in her hands. ''Don't be sad. I want this but this is not the right place.''

''I know. But you just rejected me. I know it's not a big deal but it is a little different for me now.'' I mumble.

''Is it because you're in love with me?'' I shrug. ''Oh Carm ...'' She takes my hand in her own. ''I'm sorry ... Are you okay?'' I smile and nod.

''Yeah I'm fine. Just a little disappointed.''

''I'll make it up to.'' She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck. ''We can cuddle.'' I chuckle. 

''Lets put our clothes back on first.'' She giggles and nod. We put our clothes on and lie back down on bed. I wrap my arm around her waist. She does the same and rests her head on my chest. I caress my hands through her hair and we fall asleep.

-

**POV Laura**

''Laura! Laura wake up!'' A high voice calls my name. I open my eyes. My face is buried in Carmilla's neck and we are wrapped in each others arm. I feel someone jump on me. ''Laura!'' I look up and see my little cousin Lilly. I smile.

''Hi Lilly.'' I untangle myself from Carmilla to hug Lilly but Carmilla groans and pulls me back.

''No.'' She mumbles. I giggle.

''Carm let go of me I need to hug my cousin.''

''Yes! Hugs for Lilly!'' Lilly giggles and wraps her arms around my neck. Carmilla groans and let go of me. I hug Lilly back. ''Where is your brother?''

''Downstairs with uncle Josh and mama.''

''You go to them too. I'll be downstairs in a minute.'' She kisses my cheek and runs out of the room. I giggle and turn back to Carmilla.

''I hate kids.'' She mumbles.

''Oh come on my niece is the cutest.''

''You know we are lucky we decided to stop what we were doing before. Otherwise she would have walked in on you with a strange girl's face between your legs.''

''Urgh that would've been the worst.'' I kiss her cheek. ''Lets go downstairs.''

-

''Hi kiddo. Took you a while.'' My dad says.

''Sorry we fell asleep.'' I walk to my aunt to hug her. ''Good to see you aunt Sophie.''

''Good to see you too Laura. And who is this lady?'' She looks at Carmilla.

''Oh my friend Carmilla. Carmilla this is my aunt Sophie.'' Carmilla smiles awkwardly.

''Hi ...''

''So Laura. Your dad told me something about a boy.'' I roll my eyes. Oh no ... ''Tell me something about him.''

''There is not much to say.''

''Don't be shy Laura.'' Carmilla says. She smirks at me. ''He is hot.''

''You better watch out Laura before she steals your man.'' My aunt jokes.

''Oh don't worry he is not my type.''

''You don't like hot guys?''

''I'm gay.'' My eyes widen. She just said that. Please don't be homophobic ...

''Oh okay ... that's ... and you and Laura are sleeping in the same bed?'' I roll my eyes.

''Yes!'' I say in annoyance. ''We sleep in the same bed. So what?''

''No just ... nothing. All good.'' I know she's lying. She's not okay with it.

''Laura.'' Lilly says. ''What does gay mean?''

''It means that she likes girls instead of boys.'' I can feel my aunts eyes burning in my back.

''I don't like boys neither.'' My little cousin says. ''They are stupid and stink. Except for Troy. He's my brother so I do like him.'' I chuckle.

''I agree with you.'' Carmilla whispers and winks at Lilly. Lilly giggles and runs to the backyard where her brother is playing with a ball.

''Don't flirt with my little cousin.'' I tease. Carmilla chuckles.

''Jealous cupcake? I'm sorry but you were right. She's the cutest.''

''Hi Laura can I talk to you for a second?'' My dad asks. I nod.

''Sure.'' I look at my aunt and at Carmilla who is smirking at her. Oh god ... ''Behave.'' I whisper at Carmilla. Carmilla only winks at me. I roll my eyes and follow my dad into the kitchen.

-

''So what do you want to talk about?'' I ask.

''Well you ar getting older. And you have a boyfriend. And when you have that kind of feelings for someone things are going to happen.'' Oh no. Please don't ... ''So you know what condoms are right?''

''Woah woah woah!'' I laugh nervously. ''Okay dad we are not going to have this talk. I'm nineteen I know how things go.''

''Okay okay. I just want to make sure I'm not going to be a granddad next year.''

''Yeah don't worry about that ... Something else?''

''Yes. That friend of yours. Believe me I accept that she is gay but lets not talk about it when the kids are around.'' I frown.

''Why? It doesn't matter.''

''I know it doesn't. But your aunt doesn't think the same way about that. She doesn't want her kids to hear things like that.''

''We already explained Lilly.'' My dad sighs.

''Laura ...''

''She asked for it! I'm not going to lie to my cousin because her mother is a homofobe.'' Phf. I'm not lying to my niece about the meaning of gay but I'm lying to everyone about who I am. About that I'm gay too. ''Aunt Sophie just has to deal with it.'' I say and walk out of the kitchen. 

-

When I walk back into the living room nobody is there. Carmilla is gone. Where is she? I hear some loud giggles coming from the backyard. I smile and walk towards the giggles.

I see Carmilla running after Troy. When she finally catches him she lifts him up and spins him around before falling back into the grass with Troy on top of her. I smile. She so does like kids.

''Carm spin me around too!'' I hear Lilly giggle and she jumps up. Carmilla catches her and spins her around too. Loud giggles escape to mouth of my cousin. 

Lilly and Troy went to play with a ball and Carmilla is standing there watching them with a smile. I sneak up behind her.

''Hi softie.'' I whisper in her ear. She turns around with wide eyes.

''Did you see all of that?''

''Yes.'' I giggle. ''You are a big softie. That badass act of yours is all fake Miss Giggle.''

''I didn't giggle! Those giggles came from your cousins.''

''I'm sure I heard you giggle too.'' She groans and rolls her eyes.

''If you are telling this to anyone I'll kick that fine ass of yours.'' 

''Why? You are adorable cutie.'' I say that last word in a low raspy voice like Carmilla always does.

''Oh that was sexy.'' Carmilla smirks. ''Do I really sound like that?''

''Yes.'' I blush. ''Now. Lets get into the pool.'' I drag her towards the house.

''Alright. I can't believe you have a pool in your backyard!''

''There is also a jacuzzi!'' I bend my head towards her. ''But lets get into that when everyone is asleep.'' I whisper into her ear. She looks at me with a smirk and I wink at her before dragging her into the house.

-

''Put this one on.'' I throw a black bikini at her. We are in my room searching for bikini's to put on.

''Only if you put this one on.'' She throws a small red bikini at me. I raise my eyebrows.

''This one is a little inappropriate since my familie and little cousins are here too.''

''Why do you have these sexy bikini's anyway?'' I blush. 

''Uh I bought is ones to impress my high school boyfriend.'' Carmilla laughs.

''Did it work?''

''No. I was too shy to put it on. This one probably doesn't fit me anymore anyway.''

''Oh I'm sure that butt of yours doesn't fit in this. Puberty did hit you good cupcake.''

''You are unbelievable.'' I throw my arms around her neck. She smiles and wraps her arms around my waist holding me close. 

''Can we kiss?'' I smile and peck her lips. ''I mean real kissing.'' I sigh and tangle my hand in her hair curling it around my fingers.

''Tonight in the jacuzzi. Okay?'' 

''Why not know?''

''Because when we start to kiss we can't stop.'' I peck her lips again.

''Just one kiss.'' She pouts. ''I promise I won't push you any further than one kiss.'' God I do want to kiss her. Like so much. Whatever I'm just going to do it.

I lean forward and capture her lips. She instantly moans into my mouth. I can feel her nails dig into my lower bag and she pulls me even closer. She opens my mouth to caress my lips with her tongue and I part my lips gladly. She tastes so good and she is so soft. God I want more. But we can't go further. Not know. I pull back slightly.

''Mmm no please.'' She whispers and she tries to kiss me again. 

''Carm you promised.'' 

''I want you so badly.'' She rests her forehead again mine. Her hot breath caresses my lips. ''I need you. Please.''

''Tonight. I promise.'' I peck her lips. ''Lets go swim now.'' I hate it to see how much it hurts her when I reject her. Her eyes are sad and she clenches her jaw. I caress her cheek with my thumb. ''Carm you can't be sad whenever I reject you. I want you. You know that.''

''I know.'' She mumbles. She takes a deep breath. ''Lets jump into the pool and cool down.''

-

I jumped into the pool but Carmilla is still sitting on the edge with only her feet in the water. There is no one around. My dad is preparing dinner, my cousins are inside watching tv and I don't know where my aunt is but she is luckily not here. She doesn't accept it that Carmilla is gay. It makes me so angry. 

I swim up to Carmilla. She smiles at me when she sees me swimming up to her. I wrap my arms around her legs and rest my chin on her knees. 

''Why are you not in the water yet?''

''I don't feel well.'' 

''Can I do something for you?'' 

''Yes. You are just on the right height just a little more forward and-'' I smack her arm and I start to blush. She laughs. ''Just kidding cupcake.'' She shrugs. ''I just don't feel happy at the moment.''

''Is is because what happened-''

''No.'' She interrupts me. ''It has nothing to do with you.'' She takes a deep breath. ''Alright listen cupcake. I've been struggling with depression in the past. I'm not going in detail because I don't like to talk about it but sometimes I just have breakdowns. And right now I don't feel happy but it will go away.'' I press a kiss against her knee. 

''I wish I could do something for you. Like ... I don't know do you need a hug or something?'' She chuckles. I was death serious but at least I made her laugh ... sort of.

''I never say no to a hug of yours.''

''Alright get in the water then because I'm not coming out.'' 

''Maybe it is time you do...''

''Do what?'' I ask frowning.

''Coming out. Look I know this is none of my business and it's your choice. I know that and I'm not pushing you to anything. But your dad is supportive and you accepted it yourself too. What are you waiting for cupcake?'' I shrug. 

''I guess I just want to wait until I can show him my girlfriend.''

''I don't want you to be with someone other than me.'' She mumbles almost unintelligible. ''I'm selfish I know but it's the truth.''

''Carm.'' I caress the outside of her thigh. ''I'm not leaving you. You are going to be that girlfriend one day.''

''Really?'' She asks a lot less sad. Almost happy. 

''Yes!'' I giggle. ''Now get into the water I'm waiting for a hug.'' She smiles and jumps into the water. I squeak when that water hits my face. Carmilla wipes the water out of my face before she wraps her arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around her neck and close my eyes sighing into the hug. ''I love your hugs.''

''I love your face.'' I giggle.

''I love you charm.''

''I love your giggle.''

''I love your lies.'' She pulls back and looks at me frowning.

''That's not a lie I do love your giggle. It's cute. I love everything about you.''

''Not a single thing you don't love?'' Carmilla shakes her head.

''Not a single thing. What about you. Something you hate about me?''

''That annoying smirk of yours.''

''Oh phf you think it's sexy.'' She smirks. That smirks disappears quickly. ''I mean on my body. Like my scars or something?''

''No. I like your body. What's up with you and scars? It's not ugly Carm. It's barely visible.''

''It is very clearly visible for me.''

''Carm.'' I cup her face in my hands. ''You are beautiful. Please don't be insecure about your body. Especially not about that scar.'' Carmilla smiles sadly. God what's up with her? I hate it to see her like this. 

''I'm sorry I really don't feel well. I'm going to lie down for a moment.'' Her face is suddenly pale. She climbs out of the pool.

''I'm coming with you.''

''No.'' She sighs. ''Can I please have a moment alone?''

''Sure. I'll check up on you later.'' I answer. She nods and walks inside the house.

I just want her to be happy.

-

It's been twenty minutes and I decided to check up on Carmilla. I knock on my bedroom door.

''Carm? Can I come in?'' No answer. Is she asleep? I slowly open my door. I see Carmilla lying curled up on my bed. ''God Carm ...'' I sigh. I walk up to her and caress her arm.

''I don't want to be alone anymore.'' She cries. ''I want someone who loves me and cares about me and someone who tells me I'm beautiful.''

''Carmilla sweetie turn around.'' I say while lying down behind her. I hear her sniff before she turns around. Her eyes are red and big and her cheeks are wet from her tears. ''I am that person. I love you and I care about you and I think I've told you a hundred times how beautiful you are.''

''You love me?'' She whispers. I nod. ''But you don't love me the same way as I love you.''

''But that will come. I'm sure I'll fall in love with you one day. That's one thing I'm a hundred procent sure about. Because to be honest I think I'm already falling for you a bit.'' I caress her cheek. ''Please don't be sad. I kiss her nose. ''You are beautiful.'' I kiss her forehead. ''I care about you.'' I press a kiss against her lips. ''And I love you.''

''I don't deserve you.'' She whispers. ''You are too good and pure for me.''

''I think you deserve all the happiness in the world.'' She smiles and buries her face in my neck. She cries for a couple of minutes before she calms down. I'm softly caressing her back the whole time. ''I think dinner is almost ready. We should wash those tears away okay?''

''Yeah.'' Her voice cracks. ''I uhm ...''

''It's okay Carm. Come on.'' I smile sweetly at her and take her into my bathroom to wash her face.

-

Dinner was nice. Luckily my aunt didn't say anything about Carmilla being gay. It was actually a fun time. And I think I saw Carmilla smile again. But she also still looked kinda sad. I don't know if a happy family dinner was a good idea. Carmilla doesn't have familie. She has one brother but she never sees him. She says she don't miss having a family but I know she is lying. It's just a part of her trying to be the badass. Carmilla Karnstein the girl who pretend not to give a shit about anything that has to do something with feelings. But I know her. She is loving and caring and she is everything but a badass.

-

Dinner is over and Carmilla and I are doing the dishes.

Carmilla gives me a quick peck on my lips. I smiled at her but then I realize that someone could have seen us. I looked around us but there was no one except for my little cousin Lilly. She walks towards us.

''Laura why did you kiss her?'' She asks. I bite my lip and look at Carmilla with a 'please help me' look on my face. Carmilla only shrugs. I sigh and bend down to Lilly.

''Can you keep a secret?'' I whisper. Lilly's eyes widen and she nods her head. ''I kissed her 'cause I love her.''

''Are you going to marry her?'' I chuckle.

''Maybe someday.''

''My dad told me that I'm going to marry a boy someday. But I think girls are way more prettier.'' She bends to my ear. ''She is very pretty too.'' She whispers and nods at Carmilla. I giggle.

''I know she is.'' Carmilla did hear our conversation 'cause when I look at her she smiles and winks. She sits down on her knees so that she is at the same height as Lilly.

''Listen little cupcake. You don't have to marry a boy if you don't want to. You can also marry a girl if that's what you want. You have to marry the person that makes you happy.''

''Can I marry Laura? She makes me happy!'' Carmilla and I both start to laugh.

''Maybe you have to have this conversation again when she's a little older.'' I say. Carmilla nods and stands back on her feet.

''Yeah ...'' Lilly is about the walk away but I call her back.

''Hey! don't tell anyone our secret okay?''

''I won't. I'm really good at keeping secrets.''

''Okay. You can go play now.'' Lilly walks to her brother and they play together.

''I think she's my favorite Hollis.'' I laugh.

''What about me? I thought I was your favorite.''

''Hmm. Yeah well ...''

''Oh!'' I playfully smack some detergent foam on her cheek. Her eyes widen and she grabs my wrist.

''Hey! You can't do that!'' She laughs and tries to smack my own hand in my face. 

''No Carm stooop!'' I whine. I turn my back to her. She wraps her arms around my waist. ''Ah!'' I squeak. She finally manage to put some foam on my cheek. She let go of me. I turn around to face her. ''You're mean.''

''You started it.'' She puts her hand on my cheek and wipes away the foam. I do the same to her. She takes a step closer and there is barely space between us. My heart starts to beat faster. She bends down to capture my lips but I turn my face away. ''Carm no ...''

''Come on there is no one here.'' I shake my head. She sighs. ''Whatever Laura. I wasn't planning to make-out with you I just wanted a kiss.'' And she walks out of the kitchen. God I'm so stupid.

-

I walk into my room. Carmilla is not here. I frown. Where is she?

''Carm?'' 

''I'm in the bathroom.'' I hear her voice. I walk into the bathroom. She is standing in front of the mirror staring at her own reflection with a sad expression. I put my hand on her lower back and stand next to her.

''I'm sorry Carm. I don't want to make you sad.'' Carmilla shrugs.

''It's not you fault. I don't know what's up with me today. I'm just not happy.'' I put my hand on her waist and turn her toward me.

''I want you to be happy. But here at this house ... I'm sorry of this situation makes you unhappy.''

''I like your familie. I really do. Except for you aunt I don't like her. But your dad is a good man and your cousins are amazing. But I don't feel comfortable here.'' I place my hand on her cheek and caress it softly with my thumb.

''Well then we will go home tomorrow.'' Carmilla frowns.

''No. This is your time with your dad. You don't see him often. I'm not going to take this time away from you.''

''But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and unhappy.''

''I'l be fine just not so fun company.'' I sigh.

''Carm-''

''It's fine cupcake.'' She interrupts me. ''Really.'' She wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me. I wrap my arms around her neck and hug her too. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment of her warmth. ''Remember that date I promised you?''

''Yeah what about it?''

''We will have that date tonight in the jacuzzi. I promise you you will have a great time.'' Carmilla pulls back and smiles at me. 

''I don't doubt that.''

-

**POV Carmilla**

Laura drags me into the backyard. Everything is dark except for the light that comes from the jacuzzi. She smiles at me and drags me towards it.

Steam is coming from the hot water. At the edge of the jacuzzi I see a bottle of champagne and two glasses. There also is a plate with strawberries covert in chocolate.

''This looks amazing.'' I smile. ''Lets get the bikini's so we can get in.''

''Bikini's?'' Laura asks while pulling her tank-top over her head. ''It's just the two of us.'' My eyes widen.

''What about your dad?''

''He is not coming outside.'' Laura chuckles. ''Besides he is sleeping I heard him snore.'' She pulls down her pants.

''Are you sure? I don't mind if people see me naked but if a dad sees me naked with his daughter ...''

''Carm. I'm the one who is suppose to be scared the get caught. Seriously don't worry.'' She smirks and slides down one strap of her bra. ''You don't want this?''

''Of course I want this.'' I throw my tank-top aside and pull down my pants. A moment later we are both butt naked.

Laura steps into the jacuzzi. I can't resist to wander my eyes down her body. She turns around. I can't help but stare. She is so beautiful. She smiles at me and sits down. I quickly step into the jacuzzi too and sit down next to her.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and bend toward her. I just have to kiss her. She closes her eyes and leans in. Her soft lips touches mine and my stomach almost explodes with butterflies. She cups my face with her wet hands and caresses it with her thumb. When I open my mouth to deepen the kiss she leans back.

''Lets enjoy this champagne and strawberries first. This is a date remember.''

''Right.'' I grab the bottle and pour the champagne in the glasses. I give one of them to Laura. ''Cheers my lovely lady.'' Laura smiles and takes a sip. She hums.

''Hmm. Would you like a strawberry?''

''Sure.'' Laura grabs a strawberry and holds it in front of my mouth. I open my mouth and take a bite. I hum. This is good. She giggles.

''There is chocolate on the corner of your mouth.'' I reach my hand to wipe it away but Laura grabs my hand.

''Let me do it.'' She bend down and places het lips on the corner of my mouth. I feel her tongue softly against my lips. I close my eyes and try to keep my breathing under controle. Everything is going fine until Laura moves to straddle my hips. She wraps her arms around my neck and presses her lips against mine. She deepens the kiss instantly. I moan. I missed kissing her like this. It hasn't even been a long while but I still missed it.

I gasp when I feel her hot sex pressing against my thigh and her nails dig into my neck.

''What happened with lets enjoy the champagne and strawberries first?''

''Have I said that? I can't remember.'' She breathes out. She presses her lips back against mine and moves her hips slowly. She moans and unlocks our lips to rest our foreheads together. I grab her hips to press her harder against my thigh. She bites her bottom lip and squeezes her eyes shut. She is trying so hard not to cry out in pleasure.

Her hand wanders down my body and she strokes her finger through my center. I dig my nails into her skin. She starts to stroke me softly and she keeps moving her hips. I know she's already close. Her face is telling me everything. The way her lips are slightly parted. The little noises she is making trying really hard not to moan too load. The way her eyes are squeezed shut. The way her nails dig into my neck.

I grab her butt cheeks and try to press her even closer against me causing her to moan loud. Her eyes widen and she stills her movements. She waits a couple seconds to make sure she didn't wake her dad with that.

She starts to move her hips again and her grip tightens. The hot breath of the little moans she is making hitting my face. She buries her face into my neck and bites down on my shoulder. I know she is about to cum so I grab her butt cheeks again and press her harder against me. I feel her legs tighten around my thigh and a muffled moan fills the backyard.

The way she tightens her legs around my thigh and how she digs and scratches into my skin makes me cum too. Hard. I throw my head back and bite down on my own fist muffling the load moan

Laura let her body relax on top of me. She hums and places soft kisses against my neck and cheek.

''Well this is a fun date.'' I breath out. Laura giggles.

''Hmm. A gentle woman doesn't have sex on a date.''

''What are you talking about I'm a virgin.'' Laura rolls her eyes at my not-funny joke. I sigh and caress my fingers through her hair. Laura closes her eyes and leans her forehead against mine. ''Are you tired?'' Laura nod. ''Do you want to go to bed?''

''No.'' Laura answers. ''This is a date remember? This is suppose to be more than just sex.''

''Alright lets enjoy our champagne then.'' Laura smiles and nods. ''Hey Laura ...''

''Yeah?'' I bite my lip nervously. Laura frowns and caresses my cheek. ''What's going on?''

''What do you mean with more than just sex? ... Does it mean something to you?''

''Of course it means something to me Carm! You mean so much to me.'' I smile. 

''Thank you.''

''What for?''

''For caring about me.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading!
> 
> Do you guys still like this story?


	10. Chapter ten - I'm falling in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family drama! And Laura finally knows what she feels for Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT 
> 
> WARNING: HOMOPHOBIC SHIT
> 
>  
> 
> Not a long chapter but thing happen so enjoy :)

**POV Laura**

I wake up with my face buried in Carmilla's neck. Carmilla is still fast asleep. I lift my head up and look at her. I smile thinking about last night. It was so loving. I press a soft kiss against her cheek trying not to wake her. But I can see her eyes move and she opens her eyes.

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you.'' Carmilla smiles.

''It's fine. I love waking up by your kisses.'' I smile back at her and press a kiss against her lips. ''What time is it?''

''Almost ten o'clock. We always have breakfast at ten o'clock. Do you want to join us?''

''Just you and your dad?''

''No I think my aunt and cousins came back early this morning.'' 

''Then no.''

''I promise my aunt will behave herself and her homophobic comments. I'll talk to her.''

''I don't like the woman. I'm sorry Laura I know you love your family but I don't want to be at the same table with her again.''

''I understand ... Well then we will grab breakfast together in the city.''

''No. Go enjoy your time with your family. I'll make some food later. Okay?''

''Are you sure you don't want to go home? You don't have to stay here just because of me.'' Carmilla shrugs. I sigh. ''I promised you it would be fun and now my aunt ruined it.''

''Stop worrying about me and go downstairs cupcake. I'll read a book until you are back.'' She kisses my cheek.

''Are you really sure?'' She rolls her eyes.

''Laura Florance Elizabeth Hollis. Go.'' My eyes widen.

''How do you know my full name?!'' She chuckles.

''I had a talk with your dad.'' I groan.

''Urgh. Don't ever use it again.''

''Why? It's pretty. I like Florance.'' I smile.

''That was my mothers name.'' Carmilla smiles too.

''Do you have a picture of her?'' I nod.

''I'll show you one after I ate breakfast.'' I get up. ''Be back soon.''

-

''Good morning kiddo.'' My dad says when I walk into the kitchen. ''Where is Carmilla?''

''She doesn't want to join us.'' I answer while sitting down. 

''Good.'' My aunt says. ''This is family time.'' I shake my head.

''Can you just stop hating her so much?''

''Why do you hate Carmilla mommy?'' Lilly asks. ''Is it because she likes Laura?'' My eyes widen. Oh no ...

''She likes you?'' My aunt asks. I shrug.

''Maybe. I don't know. Does it matter?''

''Of course it matters Laura. You are sleeping in the same bed with her.''

''So what?'' I hiss. ''Please just stop this.''

''I think I want to be gay too. Can I be gay?'' Lilly asks.

''No you can't.'' My aunt says. ''You are not gay Lilly. Being gay is a bad thing.''

''Is that what you want your kids to think?!'' I ask angry.

''Laura. We are a Christian-family. Girls marry boys. That's how it's supposed to go.''

''Don't listen to your mommy Lilly. It's okay to be gay.'' I smile at Lilly.

''Laura!'' My aunt hisses. ''Stop learning my kids these disgusting things! Behave yourself!'' My eyes widen.

''Disgusting things?! You think I'm disgusting huh?!'' Don't do this Laura ...

''No of course not. You are a lovely girl with a boyfriend.''

''I don't have a damn boyfriend! I'm with Carmilla!''

''Excuse me?'' My aunt asks shocked.

''It's true mommy.'' Lilly says. ''I saw them kiss. I think they are lovely together.''

''Lilly, Troy, go play outside. We have breakfast later.'' The kids walk into the backyard. ''You kissed a girl in frond of my kid? Are you out of your mind?!''

''It was just a kiss! I didn't even know she was there!''

''You don't kiss girls! That's not how things go!''

''Well I like to kiss girls! I don't like boys deal with it!''

''Urgh!'' She shakes her head. ''You disgust me!''

''Do not talk about my daughter like that!'' My dad yells. ''She is family! Respect her!''

''Dad it's fine. I can deal with her myself.''

''No. I love you Laura. I don't care that you are gay. I don't want her to talk about you like that.'' I smile.

''I know you don't care. And I love you too.'' I look at my aunt. ''And I love you.'' I whisper and shake my head. ''But I don't like you like this.'' I look at my dad. ''I would like to go home.''

''Laura sweetheart please ...''

''I'm sorry dad.'' I shake my head. ''I can't be here right now.'' I walk away.

-

''We are going home.'' I say while entering my room.

''Why?'' Carmilla asks.

''Because I just told my family that I'm gay and my aunt is a homophobic bitch.'' I start to pack my stuff. 

''Are you sure you want to leave your dad?'' I shake my head.

''I don't want to leave my dad. But my aunt isn't going to leave so we are.''

''But Laura-''

''Stop!'' I stare at her for a second before I start to cry. ''She hates me.'' I cry. Carmilla walks up to me and wraps her arms around my body. I bury my face in her neck.

''She doesn't hate you.''

''She called us disgusting.''

''Laura look at me.'' I look at her. ''Your aunt loves you. She is shocked ... I've been through this with my mother. I know how it feels but give it some time.''

''But your mother never accepted you.''

''True. But the difference here is that my mother didn't love me and your aunt does love you.''

''I love you.'' Carmilla smiles.

''You don't know how much those words mean to me.''

''I do know.'' I say. ''I love you.''

''I love you too cupcake.''

-

''Why are you leaving?'' Lilly asks. She ran up to the car when I was about to leave. I sigh. I can't tell her that we are leaving because her mother is a bitch. 

''Nothing to worry about sweetheart.''

''But I'm going to miss you. I don't want you to leave.''

''I'm going to miss you too.''

''When am I going to see you again?''

''I don't know yet sweetie. But I'll call you many times. Okay?''

''Okay. Kiss?'' I smile and bend my head through the window to press a kiss against her cheek. ''Can I have a kiss from Carmilla too?'' She whispers in my ear. 

I giggle and nod. Lilly runs over to the other side of the car. Carmilla frowns at me. I wink at her and roll down her window. 

''Kiss!'' Lilly giggles.

''Oh uh ...'' Carmilla presses a kiss against her forehead. ''It was fun meeting you little cupcake.''

''Will I see you again?''

''I'm sure you will.''

''Okay. Bye bye.''

''Bye.'' Carmilla and I say at the same time.

-

I'm home. This is my home. My apartment. My dad's house isn't my home any more. Home is a place where you feel safe. This is where I feel safe.

''Thank you for taking care of Tiger.'' I say to LaF. 

''I did it with love.'' They grab my hand. ''Are you okay?'' I nod.

''I'm fine.'' LaF hugs me. 

''You are strong Laura.'' I pull back and smile.

''Thank you.''

''Hi ...'' Carmilla walks into the living room. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine. Don't ask again.''

''Sorry ...''

''I'll leave you guys alone. Call me later L?'' I nod and smile. 

''Bye LaF.'' LaF leaves the apartment. 

I flop down on the couch. Carmilla flops down next to me and takes my hand in hers.

''Everything is going to be alright.'' I look at her. She smiles at me. ''You should call your dad.''

''No.'' I say. ''I'll call him tomorrow. Right now I just want to be with you.'' I rest my head on her shoulder.

''That's okay cupcake.''

-

Time past by fast. It's Sunday and it's my last day off. It's almost noon and Carmilla is still sleeping. I'm already one hour awake but I'm still lying in bed. I'm looking at Carmilla while she sleeps. This might sound creepy but she does it all the time so I can do it too. 

Suddenly she mumbles something in her sleep. I frown. Is she waking up?

''Carm.'' I whisper. ''Are you awake sweetheart?'' She mumbles it again.

''I love cupcakes.'' She mumbles. I giggle. She is dreaming about cupcakes. I bend toward her and press a kiss against her cheek. I hear her gasp and her eyes shoot open. She sighs. ''You scared me.''

''You were dreaming.'' I giggle.

''Yeah that's what happens when you sleep.''

''You were talking in your sleep.''

''Oh yeah? What did I say? Revealed any of my secrets?'' She jokes.

''I think you actually did. You said you love cupcakes.'' 

''I was probably dreaming about you cupcake.'' I hum and ben toward her pressing a kiss against her lips. 

''Mmm.'' She moans. I giggle.

''Mmm?'' 

''Mhm.'' She answers while still kissing me. I pull back and giggle again.

''What is that supposed to mean?''

''Nothing. Can't I enjoy your kisses?'' 

''Of course you can.'' I kiss her again. A little longer this time. Our tongues softly caresses each other a few times before I pull back.

''I love your morning kisses. You taste amazing.'' I scrunch up my face.

''I haven't brushed my teeth yet.'' 

''I know.'' She pecks my lips. ''But you still taste sweet.'' She smirks and sticks her tongue out trying to lick my lips.

''Ewe Carm stop that.'' I turn my head aside. She chuckles.

''It's just my tongue.'' She bends down again. I place my hands against her shoulder and hold her back.

''Don't you dare Karnstein!''

''Let me lick your face.'' She laughs. I giggle.

''Weirdo.'' She shoots forward and licks my cheek.

''Ewe!'' I laugh. ''That's so gross.''

''You taste like a cupcake.'' 

''Don't lick me again.''

''You are going to regret those words.'' She wiggles her eyebrows. I blush.

''How do you make everything sexual?''

''I'm a sexual person cupcake it's a natural thing I do.'' I roll my eyes.

''Alright. Let's get out of bed. It's my last day off I want to do something fun.''

''Oh I know something fun.'' She smirks.

''No. No. No. No sex.''

''What? I was talking about shopping.''

''No you were not!'' I laugh. She laughs too.

''You are right I were not. But seriously let's go shopping. I can buy you things. I still have like 400 dollars left from the money Jeremy gave me.''

''Shopping sounds fun. But you are not going to buy me things.''

''But I want to.''

''I'm not letting you.''

''Well then I will still do it when you are not with me to stop me.'' 

''Stubborn.'' I groan. 

''Come on.'' She jumps out of bed. ''Lets have a fun day. But first ...'' She takes my hand and pulls me out of bed. I squeak. ''We are going to take a shower together.'' She pulls me close against her body and kisses my neck softly. I hum in agreement and close my eyes enjoying her touch.

-

''Look at this tank-top!'' I enthusiastically point at a rainbow colored tank-top. ''I love it!'' That's until I look at the price. 80 dollar for a tank-top?! This is crazy! I sigh. ''Never mind ...''

''I'll buy it for you.'' I hear a voice behind me. I turn around to look at Carmilla. 

''No. I want you to spend your money on yourself.''

''But I would love to see this on you. Come on go put it on.'' I sigh. 

''No. I'll just buy something else.'' 

Carmilla didn't hear me. She is looking at the shop assistant. A young girl with brown hair. She smirks at the brunette who is looking at her too. With flushed cheeks she turns her head away. I can feel jealousy in my belly. I hate this feeling. Why is she doing this?

''Carm.'' I say. She looks at me.

''Hm?''

''What about this one?'' I hold up an ugly green sweater. 

''Uh yeah. Sure.'' I roll my eyes. She is not paying attention. ''I'll be right back cupcake.'' I frown. Where is she going? She walks toward the brunette. Of course. I keep my eyes focused on them. 

Carmilla bends her head down toward the ear of the brunette. The brunette starts the blush and smiles. Carmilla places her hand on the girls hip. My stomach drops. I don't feel well ... I can't look at this. But I also can't turn my gaze away. 

The girl nods and Carmilla winks at her before walking back up to me.

''Hi. So are you buying that sweater.''

''No.'' I answer without looking at her. ''Had a fun talk?''

''Uhm yeah ... Were you looking at us the whole time?'' I shrug. ''Okay well doesn't matter. You didn't hear us so ...''

''Excuse me?'' I say and turn around toward her. ''You are flirting whit a girl in front of me and that's what you say?'' She raises her eyebrows and start to laugh.

''Oh my god ... Okay that's not-'' She laughs hard. ''Laura no. I was making a deal with her.''

''Right.'' I scoff.

''I was trying to make a deal for that tank-top you like.''

''W-what?''

''Well since you are not spending the money and you don't want me to buy it for you I made a deal. Remember the bartender who serves me free drinks?'' I nod. ''I invited her to have free drinks with me. And now you can have it for half of the price.'' My eyes widen.

''Really?'' She nods and smiles. 

''It was supposed to be a surprise. Since it is only 40 dollar now can I please buy it for you?'' I sigh and bite my lip. Why does she wants to buy me something so badly? I nod and smile.

''You can buy it for me.'' I hug her. ''Thank you.''

''You are welcome cupcake. Come on.''

She takes my hand and we walk up to the cash desk. The brunette smiles at us ... well she is smiling at Carmilla and she cast her gaze at me for a moment. Carmilla smiles back. I roll my eyes. Carmilla gives the brunette the money.

''So see you tomorrow?'' The brunette asks and bites her lip seductively. I raise my eyebrows. Who does she think she is?! Urgh! ... Wait tomorrow?! I have work tomorrow which means I can't go with them. I look at Carmilla and sigh. I can't be jealous. She is not my girlfriend. We are not together. She can do whatever the fuck she wants. But she is in love with me right? 

''Uh yeah. Tomorrow. See you then .... what is your name?''

''Alyssa. 

''Alright. I'm Carmilla. Bye.'' She winks at her and walks away. I frown. I don't like this.

-

''Tank you for the tank-top. Although I'm afraid it shows my gay too much.''

''You already look gay cupcake.'' I poke her with my elbow. She laughs. ''What? It's true! This beanie on your head screams it out.'' She pokes my head. I pout. She chuckles and wraps her arm around my shoulder to pull me close against her.

''Carm.''

''Yeah.''

''That drink night ... is it uh- like a date?''

''Why? Are you jealous?''

''No. I just want to know.''

''It's not. I'm in love with you remember. I don't want to date anyone else.'' I smile. It's good to hear that from her.

''You can. You know date other people. We are not in a relationship.''

''Can you stop pointing that out so much?'' She asks annoyed. ''I know we are not in a relationship. You have told me a million times. I get it. It's not like I love to hear those words.''

''I'm sorry. I just ... I don't want to hold you up.''

''I wait for you. I've got plenty of time.''

''Okay. Let's not talk about it anymore. What about ice cream?''

''More sugar. Great. You're already fucking hyper.'' I stops walking and turn toward her. 

''Don't be grumpy.''

''Sorry.'' She sighs. ''Ice cream. Yay.''

-

**POV Carmilla**

''Taste my Ice cream.'' I hold my ice cream in front of her face.

''No. You are going to shove it in my face I know you too well.''

''I'm not. I promise.'' I laugh. ''Come on taste it.'' She sighs and bends down and of course I shove the ice cream in her face.

''Carm!'' She groans. ''I knew I can't trust you!'' I laugh. ''Stop laughing! Oh my god it's in my nose!''

''You are so hysterical.'' I laugh. I place my hand on her cheek. ''Let me help you.'' I wipe the ice cream from her cheek. I smile at her and look into her eyes. ''You are beautiful.'' She giggles.

''So are you.'' She presses her lips against mine. I open my mouth and luckily she does the same thing. Tongues caressing each other softly. Almost painfully soft. She moans and melts into me. I place my hand on the back of her neck to make sure she isn't going to pull back. She cups my cheek with one of her hands and moans when our tongues touch again. ''You're such a good kisses.'' She mumbles against my lips before kissing me again. I smile in our kiss.

''So are you.'' I give her one last kiss before pulling back and rest my forehead against hers.

''I could kiss with you all day.'' She tangles her fingers in my hair and plays with the wavy curls. 

''Well let's go home then.'' I smirk. 

''No.'' Laura laughs. ''Let's go to another shop.'' She jumps up from the bench. ''Come on''

This is going to be a long day.

-

**POV Laura**

The next morning I woke up with a happy feeling. Carmilla was snuggled up to me with her arms around my body. I untangled myself from her trying not to wake her. She just groaned and snuggled up into my pillow.

I made breakfast for her and went to work.

I hope my boss will let me work at home because I can't be without her.

-

**Carmilla: - Thank you for breakfast cupcake. It's delicious -**

**Laura: - You are welcome. I'm glad you like it -**

**Carmilla: - I'm angry at you though -**

**Laura: - Why? -**

**Carmilla: - You left me without a kiss :( -**

**Laura: - I didn't wanted to wake you -**

**Carmilla: - Yeah well wake me up next time -**

**Laura: - Alright sorry grumpy cat -**

**Laura: - I'm gonna go back to work. Text you later x -**

-

**Laura: - Hi babe. What are you doing? -**

**Carmilla: - Looking for painkillers -**

**Laura: - What for? -**

**Carmilla: - Nothing to worry about -**

**Laura: - Carmilla Karnstein. Tell me -**

**Carmilla: - Alright but don't freak out -**

**Carmilla: - I fell in the shower -**

**Carmilla: - My wrist is killing me -**

**Laura: - Oh my god babe! -**

**Laura: - Do you need a doctor? -**

**Carmilla: - I don't think so ... -**

**Carmilla: - I can't move it and it's getting purple. That's all -**

**Laura: - Go to a doctor! -**

**Carmilla: - Nah it's fine -**

**Laura: - I'm coming home and you are going to a doctor with me! -**

-

''Carm!'' I walk into the living room. ''Babe!'' I open the bedroom door and walk in. ''Where are you?''

''Here.'' I hear behind me. I jump. She smirks. Urgh. Annoying. 

''Let me look at your wrist.'' She shows me her wrist. I frown. ''There is nothing to see.'' She smirks.

''I lied to you.''

''Are you crazy? Why would you do that?'' She takes a step toward me. 

''Because you left without kissing me.'' She grabs my waist and pulls me against her. I gasp. She starts to kiss my neck. ''I want you.'' She whispers into my ear. Her hot breath caressing my skin. I shiver.

''It's too hot for sex.'' Carmilla raises her eyebrows.

''Are you saying that you're not having sex with me the whole summer?''

''No we can have sex. In a cold shower.''

''Great.'' She wraps her arms around me and lifts me up. I wrap my arms and legs around her body.

''No not now!'' I giggle. She smiles and presses a kiss against my lips.

''Yes now.'' And she walks with me wrapped around her body into the bathroom.

-

I fall down on bed. I'm exhausted. I'm wrapped in a towel and my hair is still wet from the shower. I can still see stars. I take a deep breath. Holy shit.

Carmilla walks out of the bathroom with a smirk. She doesn't even bother to wrap a towel around her body. She walk over to me and bends down to press a kiss against my lips.

''I'm never doing that again.'' I breath out. Carmilla chuckles.

''You liked it.''

''I'm exhausted.''

''Well that's a good sign.'' She winks.

''Yeah I guess it is ... you are really good at sex.''

''Geez thanks cupcake.''

''No I mean ... I- I just. Sorry that sounded weird. I was trying to say that it feels good.'' She raises her eyebrows. ''I mean - urgh. I suck at this.''

''What are you trying to tell me cupcake?'' I blush.

''It doesn't just feels good because you are good at it ... It's more. I don't know exactly what I feel but there is definitely something.''

''Just tell me what you feel when I do this.'' I frown. What is she talking about? She bends toward my lips and presses her lips softly against mine. It's the softest kiss we have ever shared. I sigh and relax into her touch. I feel her hand on my arm stroking it softly. I tangle my fingers in her hair and pull her closer. There is no tongue involved in this kiss. Just the softness of our lips.

She pulls back slowly hovering her lips for a moment before she opens her eyes. I blink a few times. That was ... woah. I definitely felt butterflies in my belly.

''Did you feel anything?'' Carmilla asks. ''Because I felt a lot of things. Butterflies in my belly. A jumping heart. Lightheaded. Warm skin.''

''I- ... I think I felt that too.'' I whisper. Carmilla smiles. ''I'm falling in love with you.'' I whisper .... My eyes widen. ''Oh my god I'm falling in love with you!'' I giggle. I wrap my arms around her neck and hug her.

This is amazing. I'm falling in love. And much harder than I fell for Danny. Much ... Much harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that I appreciate that people are suggesting me to look for a beta. I know there are mistakes. I'm sorry. I try really hard not to make mistakes. 
> 
> I think the story is still readable even though there are mistakes.
> 
> Maybe I'll look for a beta if I decide to write another story. But for this story I want to do everything by myself.


	11. Chapter eleven - Will you be my girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT
> 
> WARNING: RAPE SCENE
> 
> This: *** means flashback scene. (In this chapter the flashback scene is a rape scene. Please don't read that part if you're not comfortable with it)

**POV Laura**

Carmilla is sleeping. She is lying on her belly with her arms underneath her head and long black hair is falling down her face. I smile. She is beautiful.

I softly trace the scratch marks on her back with my fingertips. Some are bleeding. Some are just red. I trace my fingertips up her back and over the hickey on her right shoulder. I smile and bite down on my lip to suppress a giggle thinking back at what happened a couple hours ago. I was amazing. It was ... love.

I bend down to softly kiss a scratch mark on her left shoulder blade. I kiss down the scratch that ends at the middle of her back and kiss back up to kiss the scratch at the back of her neck.

I've been digging my nails too much and too deep into her. I ruined her back. I hope she isn't in pain when she wakes up. 

She even has scratch marks on her lower back. How did I even do that?

Also hickeys. Damn there are a lot of them. On her shoulders. On her sides. On her hips. On her neck. On her collarbone. On her breast. On her belly. On her thigh ... She luckily managed to keep down with giving me hickeys. There is one hickey on my neck and one on my collarbone but that's it. Usually she is the one attacking me with hickeys. 

I hear Carmilla groan. She is waking up. I smile and bend down to kiss her cheek.

''Hi beautiful.'' I whisper in her ear. She opens her eyes and looks at me. She smiles too.

''Hi.'' She whispers back. ''How long have you been awake?''

''Just a couple minutes.'' I trace my fingertips along the scratches again.

''They don't hurt.'' She mumbles. I smile.

''Can you read my mind?''

''No. I just know you too well. You worry about it every time.'' She shifts to lie on her side. Facing me. She smiles. ''Your are beautiful.'' She caresses her thumb over my cheek. I giggle.

''You are beautiful.'' I kiss her. ''I love you.''

''I love you more.''

''Oh no. I'm not playing this game.'' She chuckles.

''Love is not a game cutie. It's the truth. I love you more.''

''I can't believe I'm in love with you.''

''Woah thanks ...''

''No no! I don't mean it like that! It just happened so fast and this is just the second time that I'm in love and I've never felt like this not even with Danny and I didn't mean to-''

''Cupcake.'' She laughs. ''Breath.'' I take a deep breath. ''It's okay I know what you meant.''

''I'm in love with you.'' I giggle and kiss her. ''I'm-'' Kiss. ''In-'' Kiss. ''Love-'' Kiss. ''With-'' Kiss. ''You.'' And I press my lips one more time against hers. But this time for a real kiss. I place my hand at the back of her neck to hold her close. She grabs my waist with both hands. 

I deepen the kiss and moan when I feel her soft tongue caressing my lips. I part my lips and let her in. It feels so good to kiss her. It's even better now I know my feelings. I'm in love with her. I can let those feelings in. I know what that tingling feeling in my belly is. Butterflies. It feels so good. 

After a brief moment of time I'm already out of breath. I pull back. Carmilla keeps her lips against mine. But she isn't kissing me. I feel her smile against my lips. 

''I don't want to ruin this but ... I need to go back to work.''

''Hmm no.'' Carmilla groans and wraps her arms tightly around me. ''Stay with me.'' I giggle.

''I can't . I have to work.''

''But it's already 3 o'clock.'' My eyes widen. Holy shit. We have been in bed this long?! ''Stay with me.'' She says again and kisses my cheek. I sigh.

''Alright.'' I'll finish my work tomorrow. 

-

''Mmm sandwiches.'' Carmilla hops on the counter top and grabs the sandwich of my plate.

''Hey! That's not yours!'' Carmilla smirks and takes a bite.

''Mmm delicious.''

''You're annoying sometimes.''

''I know.'' She takes another bite. ''But you love me.''

''I do.'' I grab the sandwich out of her hand. ''And I want to keep loving you so stop stealing my sandwiches.'' She pouts.

''But I'm hungry. Will you please make me a sandwich?'' She looks at me with a pout and big eyes. I roll my eyes. Damn it. She's too cute.

''Stop pouting or I'll tell everyone you can make that cute face.''

''Mhm sure you do. I've got a lot of things to tell people about you too.'' She smirks. ''Like ...'' She trails her finger down my arm. I shiver. ''Like you're actually a very sexual person.''

''I'm not!'' I blush. She raises her eyebrow. 

''Seriously cupcake? You are.'' She smirks. ''Noting to be ashamed of. I mean look at me.''

''Urgh you are so full of yourself.'' I groan.

She chuckles and pulls me toward her. I place my hand on both sides of her on the counter top and look up at her. She wraps her legs around my waist and holds me close. She bends down to kiss me. I smile and tangle my fingers in her hair to pull her closer. I moan when I feel her tongue against mine. She smirks.

''That good huh?'' I pull back and groan.

''You really are too full of yourself.'' She chuckles and pecks my lips. ''Lets have lunch together and watch some Netflix.''

''I can't. I'm grabbing a drink with Alyssa remember?'' She hops off of the counter top. 

''Right ... Can I come with you?''

''No.'' She grabs my car key from the kitchen table. ''Can I borrow your car?'' I nod but don't say anything. I don't want her to go. I know I'm being jealous but come on that Alyssa is super hot. Carmilla sighs and walks back up to me. She cups my cheeks with both hands. ''Babe I'm only grabbing a drink. Nothing to worry about. I promise I'll be back in two hours and than I'm going to cook dinner for us.'' I smile.

''You're going to cook?''

''Mhm.'' She hums. ''Alright I'm going now.'' She grabs my sandwich and takes one last big bite. ''Love you.'' She kisses my cheek and walks away.

-

**POV Carmilla**

''You are early.'' Jacob (the bartender) says. ''It's still noon.''

''So? It's never too early to drink.'' I smirk. ''One Sex on the Beach please.''

''Drinking alone today?'' Jacob asks while making my cocktail.

''Nope. Grabbing a drink with a girl named Alyssa.  She will be her in a minute.''

''Is she hot?'' He asks smirking. I shrug.

''I guess ...'' Jacob raises his eyebrows.

''What do you mean? You're a lady killer Karnstein.''

''Not anymore my friend. I'm in love.'' His eyes widen.

''No way!'' He laughs. ''Who is it? The cute little blond?'' I smile and nod. I think I feel my cheeks burn. Am I blushing? Urgh I'm turning into a softie. ''Okay okay. Good catch. You should be careful with her. Seems like a lovely girl.''

''She is.''

''Talking about me?'' I hear behind me. I turn around. Alyssa.

''Oh hey Alyssa.'' She smiles and sits down. ''Uh so this is our bartender Jacob.'' Jacob smiles and winks at her.

''Hey.'' She says flirtatious and smiles back at him. I raise my eyebrows. What the fuck?

''Okay so what do you want to drink?'' I ask her.

''Vodka.''

-

We drank some drinks and Alyssa is kinda drunk. I went to the bathroom and when I came back some weird shit happened.

''Yo bro.'' Jacob says. ''So I know this sounds crazy but uh ... Alyssa wants us to go with her to her apartment.''

''Both of us?''

''Uhu. I'm not into you I promise. You're a bro but ... Come on this is kinda hot.'' I raise my eyebrows.

''Okay step back bro. This is not happening.'' 

''Why not?! Hot girl! Come on Karnstein.''

''I told you I'm in love. I don't want to screw things up with Laura.'' I pat his shoulder. ''You take her dude.''

''For real? I ... I can go with her? I mean she is here with you.''

''Yeah go with her. I'm not interested.''

''Sweet!'' He hugs me. ''Thanks bro.''

''Yeah whatever. Tell her I left''

-

I walk into the apartment. I close the door and throw my jacket aside. I step inside the living room. I smile when I see Laura sleeping on the couch with a laptop on her belly playing a movie. I walk up to her and pick up the laptop to put it aside. I carefully crawl on top of her trying not to wake her. I straddle her and lie down on top of her holding myself up a little by leaning on my forearms. 

**POV Laura**

I feel someone on top of me. But I'm home alone. Carmilla left to grab a drink ...

_***''Please don't do this again.'' I cry._

_''Shut up.'' Aiden hisses. He has me pushed up against the wall and his hands are holding mine strongly above my head. ''The last time I tried to fuck you I couldn't.'' He pulls down my pants with one hand and keeps my hands above my head with his other hand. ''Because you blacked out.'' I feel his breathing against my cheek. ''And I'm not fucking a blacked out girl.'' I feel his lips against my neck. ''Because what's the fun in that?'' He rips my flannel open._

_''Please don't!'' I cry out and struggle against his grip. ''Please!'' He tightens his grip._

_''Shut up!'' He looks down at my body. ''Fuck you make me so horny.'' He cups my breast._

_''Ouch! You are hurting me!'' He smirks and grabs my other breast roughly._

_''You don't like it rough baby?'' He moans in my ear. ''I do.'' He let go of my arms. He grabs my hand and leads it down our bodies. He presses my hand against his crotch. ''You feel that baby?'' I'm going to vomit. ''You do that to me.'' He kisses my neck. ''So-'' He bites down on my collarbone. ''Fucking-'' He grabs my hand and pushes it inside his pants. ''Horny.'' When I feel his skin underneath my touch I can't help but gag. I can't keep it in.***_

**POV Carmilla**

I hear her groan and feel her move underneath me. She opens her eyes and gasps.

''Carm! Stop scaring me! Fuck I thought someone was raping me.''

''I'm sorry I just wanted to cuddle with you.'' Laura sighs.

''Just ... don't do this again please? I know I haven't talked much about my rape experience but these kinda things scare me.'' I sit up.

''Oh sorry. I didn't know. I mean I know about your rape experience but I didn't know you still experience that fear.'' She sits up too and shrugs.

''You don't have to worry about it. Just don't touch me unexpected. Like when I'm sleeping and I think I'm home alone. Why are you back this early?'' 

''Well my hot date dumped me for the bartender.'' Laura giggles.

''What?''

''Jacob. He stole Alyssa from me to fuck her in her apartment. She wanted both of us to come with her but ... I have something much better.'' I wrap my arm around her and kiss her cheek.

''Well I'm happy you're back because to be honest I was a little jealous.''

''Jealous huh?''

''Yeah I mean she is hot. Brunette and tall. And I'm ... Well the opposite.''

''And that's why I like you and not her. Because you are blond and small. I don't know if you've noticed but you're my type.''

''Oh really?'' Laura laughs. ''You like me? I didn't notice!''

''Shut up!'' I laugh and push her down on the couch. She giggles when I tickle her sides.

''STOP!'' She laughs. ''Oh my god no! Carm!'' She squeaks. ''Stooop.''

''Only if you stop teasing.''

''I will! I'm sorry.'' I lift her shirt and start to tickle her bare skin. She squeaks loudly. ''Aah!''

''I didn't hear you.''

''I'M SORRY!'' I stop tickling her. I chuckle and bend down to kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck and holds me close to kiss me back for a moment. She pulls back after a minute of kissing. ''You promised me dinner.'' I hum in response and kiss her again. I pull back and plant a kiss on her forehead before I get up. 

''Dinner is a surprise so please go to the bedroom until it's ready.'' Laura smiles.

''Sounds good to me.''

-

**POV Laura**

I walk into the living room. I look toward the kitchen table and my eyes widen. The lights are out and there are candles everywhere. Light of the candles and also a little light of the moon is filling the room. Candle light is shining on Carmilla's face who's standing in front of me. 

''Woah this is ...'' I feel a tear roll down my cheek. ''I don't have words for it.''

''I hope that's a good sign.''

''It definitely is.'' I say while smiling. Carmilla smiles too and walks up to me. She grabs my hand and leads me toward the table. ''This smells delicious.'' I sit down. ''What is it?''

''I honestly don't know but it's all vegetarian food. I got the recipe from the internet. But I cooked it by myself with love.'' I giggle.

''This is amazing Carm. Thank you.''

''You are welcome sweetheart. I hope you enjoy your meal.''

-

''I'm stuffed.'' I groan. ''I don't think I can eat this dessert.'' Carmilla chuckles.

''That's alright.'' She gets up. ''I do have something else for you.'' I smile.

''Really?'' I ask surprised. She hums. ''What is it?''

She takes my hand and leads me toward the couch. She let me sit down on the couch. She sits down next to me and grabs her guitar. She starts to play.

_''Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me''_

_''But bear this in mind it was meant to be''_

_''And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks.''_

_''And it all make sense to me''_

_''You can't go to bed without a cup of tea''_

_''Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep''_

_''And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep''_

_''Though it makes no sense to me''_

_''You never love yourself half as much as I love you''_

_''You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to''_

_''If I let you know I'm here for you''_

_''Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you''_

_''I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth''_

_''Because it's you''_

_''It's you''_

_''It's you they add up to''_

_''I'm in love with you''_

_''And all your little things''_

*(Credits of the song go to One Direction - Little things)*

I feel a tear roll down my cheek. That was so beautiful. I can't believe she wrote a song for me.

''I know I've told you a million times that I'm in love with you but I want you to know that I don't just say those things. I mean it.''

''I love you too Carm.''

''Please say that again.''

''I love you!'' I giggle and I crush my lips against hers. She wraps her arms around me to hold me close. The kiss is soft and full passion. I never felt this much love in a kiss before. She pulls back slowly and rests her forehead again mine. I feel her warm breath brushing over my lips.

''You make me so happy.'' She smiles. I smile too and pull her into a hug. We stay like that for a while. Our faces buried into each others shoulders.

''Romantic softie.'' I mumble. She pulls back and looks at me.

''This is a one time thing Miss Hollis.'' I giggle.

''I can live with that.''

I pull her back into the hug. I just want her to hold me. All I want right now is to be close to her.

-

**POV Carmilla**

**Jacob: - Yo this girl is crazy man! -**

**Jacob: - I lost count of rounds -**

**Carmilla: - Too much information bro -**

**Jacob: - Seriously the things this girl does -**

**Jacob: - Your can still join us ;) -**

**Carmilla: - No thanks. I have my own princess -**

**Jacob: - Alright your loss -**

**Jacob: - She's back! Talk to you later -**

''This is the last hot chocolate milk so we have to share it.'' Laura says while walking out of the kitchen. She places the cup on the lounge table and flops down on the couch next to me. ''Who are you texting?'' Laura asks.

''Jacob. He is having his fun time with Alyssa and he doesn't bother to give me all the details.''

''Urgh. Gross.''

''Yeah.'' I chuckle and put my phone back in my pocket. ''Hi Laura ...'' I grab her hand and trace my thumbs along her fingers. ''I want to ask you something.'' My heart is racing. Come on you can do this. It's not that hard. Just five simple words. 

''What is it?'' She strokes a piece of hair behind my ear. ''You can ask me anything.''

''Will-'' I take a deep breath. Now or never Karnstein. ''Will you be my girlfriend?''

I see her eyes widen and she parts her lips. Oh no ... No no no! I screwed this up. It's too damn early for that question! Damn it! Stupid!

''Yes.'' She whispers. What? Did she just say yes?

''Excuse me?''

''Yes.'' She says again but louder this time. ''Oh my god yes!'' She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck. ''I would love to be your girlfriend!'' 

''Are you sure?''

''Yes.'' She kisses me. ''Yes!'' Another kiss. ''Yes! Yes! Yes!'' She moves to straddle my hips and pushes her body against me to hug me. She buries her face in my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her.

''This is the best thing that happened to me in weeks.'' I kiss her cheek. ''You make me so happy cupcake I can't describe it in words.'' She lifts her head and looks at me.

''Well then don't use words.'' Her eyes darts to my lips and she bites down on her bottom lip waiting for me to lean forward. Which I of course do. I capture her lips in mine and kiss her softly but Laura doesn't agree with that. She pushes her lips harder against mine and I feel her tongue slipping through my slightly parted lips. I moan when our tongues touch. I used to be ashamed of moaning. I never really did moan. I always hold it in. But with Laura ... With her I can't hold back my moans. And I don't even want to. I don't care if I moan even at her softest touch. 

I feel her hand at the hem of my shirt and her fingertips are brushing against my skin. I moan again. She slips her hand underneath my shirt and trails her hand up until she's cupping my breast. 

''Should we take this to the bedroom or ...'' I ask out of breath. Laura giggles.

''We should.'' I try to get up but Laura pushes me back down. ''But moving to the bedroom takes time.'' She bends her head more toward me. ''And I don't want to waste time.'' She whispers in my ear.

''Laura Hollis are you topping me?'' Laura bites down on her bottom lip and smiles. 

''Yes.'' She pushes me so I fully lie down. She crawls back on top of me and pushes her body against mine. She grabs the armrest with her hand to hold her self up a little. With her other hand she grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it up a little to expose my belly. She kisses my belly before pulling off my shirt completely. She looks back up at me and and crushes her lips against mine. 

We kiss like that for a while until I need more. I need more of her skin. I need more of her touch. I slide my hand underneath her flannel and cup her breast. I blush when I feel she isn't wearing a bra. I feel her smirk against my lips. I try to flip us over but Laura keeps me pushed down on the couch. She untangles our lips and shakes her head. I groan. 

''This is torture cupcake.'' I whisper hoarsely. Laura giggles and sits up still straddling my hips. She places her hand against my chest to hold herself up and start to unbutton her flannel with her other hand. I watch her with slightly parted lips and without blinking one time. She is so fucking beautiful.

When she unbuttons the last button and her flannel falls open I can't help but grab her waist to pull her back against my body. Our bodies flush together and I moan at the contact of her bare breasts pressed against my chest. Laura let out a small moan too.

''You are wearing too many clothes.'' She whispers while kissing down my neck. I shut my eyes close when she sucks on my pulse point. I moan and bite down on my bottom lip.

''Well then do something about it.'' And she does. First she gets rid of my bra. She kisses down my chest and belly and then pulls down my pants and ...

''Boxers?'' She asks with raised eyebrows. ''Since when do you wear those?''

''Since they are comfortable.'' I answer. I smirk when I see her look down at me while biting down on her lip. ''Seems like you don't have any problems with it.''

''No. It's fucking sexy.'' She bites down on my inner thigh. ''I bet these shows your butt even better than those leather pants of yours.''

''Mhm.'' I hum.

''Unfortunately ... I have to take them off.''

And after that ... heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not the best writer ... and I know my English sucks ... so this story just sucks lol. SO I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story. MUCH LOVE. 
> 
>  
> 
> I know rape is not a fun thing. I hope I didn't hurt anyone's feelings with that scene.


	12. Chapter twelve - I'm the only one she loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has a surprise for Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this chapter.  
> Enjoy :)

_**(3 weeks later)** _

**POV Laura**

I wake up. Sunlight shining on my face. I feel an arm around my belly and a warm breath against my cheek. I open my eyes and smile when I see Carmilla. She is cuddled up against me with a peaceful expression on her face. I try to get out of her grip without waking her but she snuggles closer to me and buries her face in my neck. I caress my fingers along her arm. A 'hmm' escapes her mouth and I feel her body relax. I smile and place a kiss on her cheek.

''Carmilla.'' I whisper in her ear. ''Wake up.'' I place little kisses on her neck and jawline until I reach her mouth. ''Carm ...'' I mumble against her lips. She hums again in her sleep. I chuckle and kiss my way down her neck to her collarbone. This time with hot open mouth kisses.

''Mmm good morning cupcake.'' Carmilla mumbles. I smile against her skin and give her one last kiss before I move to look at her.

''Good morning sleepyhead.'' And for the first time this morning I press a kiss against her lips. It's a lazy kiss because Carmilla is still half asleep but I even get butterflies in my stomach form this kiss.

''If you're going to wake me like this every morning I think I might never leave.'' Carmilla says. She tightens her arms around me and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

''Were you planning to leave then?''

''One day. If I've finally found a job and have my own apartment.'' I smile. I know she wants to. I know she wants to have her own apartment. But it's so nice to have her with me.

''You don't have to. It is your choice but I want you to know that you can stay here.'' Carmilla tangles her fingers in my hair and strokes it gently. She opens her eyes and looks me in my eyes. She smiles.

''We will talk about that when the time comes.'' I smile back and bury my face in her neck. I breath in her smell. She smells like her natural scent. No perfume or shower-gel. Just Carmilla. And to be honest ... I like that smell the best.

''Coffee?'' I ask. Carmilla smiles and nods. ''I was going to make it before you woke up but you were straddling me in your sleep.'' Carmilla chuckles.

''Sorry cupcake. I guess I just want to be very close to you. Can we spend our Saturday here?''

''No matter how tempting that sounds. We can't stay in bed.''

''Urgh why not?'' Carmilla whines and she pouts.

''Because-'' I press a kiss against her lips because her pout is simply irresistible. ''-I Have other plans for us.''

''Oh yeah? What is it?''

''You'll see. Breakfast first.'' I get out of her arms and jump out of bed. I hear Carmilla sigh.

''I'm going to shower.'' Now it's my turn to pout. That means she will soon smell like lavender instead of Carmilla. Carmilla rolls her eyes. ''I know I smell irresistible cupcake but I really need a shower after ...'' She is thinking about the right words. ''...Our activities last night. '' She ends her sentence with a wink. I start to blush. Oh my god.

''Uh ...'' I laugh nervously. ''You have ten minutes!'' I walk out of the room with flushed cheeks. I close my eyes and breath in deeply. I sigh. Time for coffee.

-

I'm baking pancakes and the coffee is ready when Carmilla walks in the kitchen. She smiles en hums. 

''Hmm pancakes.'' She kisses my cheek and wraps her arms around my waist. Her front body presses against my back and she's resting her chin on my shoulder. I smile.

''I know you like pancakes.''

''I do. But I prefer cupcakes.'' She whispers in my ear. Her lips caressing my neck softly before she presses a kiss against it. I giggle. 

''Stop that tickles.''

''You even taste like a cupcake.''

''Stop this and eat your pancake.''

''Alright love.''

-

We are in my car and I'm driving us to our destination. Carmilla is constantly staring at me and when I look at her she just smiles. She hasn't said a word. I don't know what's up with her. I guess she's just curious about the surprise. Or maybe she just likes to look at me. I decide to ignore it and focus on the road. 

After one hour of driving we are finally here. I stop the car in the middle of a forest. Carmilla frowns.

''Are you going to kill me here cupcake? That's my surprise?'' I roll my eyes.

''No. We have to walk to get to our destination. But stay here for a minute. I have to set up some things.''

''Alright. But hurry up I don't like to be alone in a dark forest. Neither do I want you to be alone in this forest.''

''You're such a wimp.''

''Yeah well. I just don't want my girlfriend to get raped.'' I get out of the car and grab some things from the trunk. ''Gimme a kiss!'' I roll my eyes and chuckle. I give her a quick kiss and start to walk. She really is a wimp.

- 

''You were gone for like five minutes! You got me worried cupcake.'' Carmilla whines when I get back. ''You said one minute.''

''Why didn't you come look for me then? What if I was kidnapped?'' I tease. 

''I know you were not kidnapped 'cause I could hear you whistle.''

''What were you worried about than? Scared for a forest?''

''Phf. No ... Maybe. Don't judge me okay I got lost ones when I was a kid.'' I knew that already. She told me this story ones. I just like to tease her with this kind of thing.

''Hmm. Okay well you can come with me now.'' I grab her hand and take her with me.

-

**Carmilla POV**

We walk through the forest until we arrive at a small lake surrounded by trees. There is a picnic blanket on the grass with all kinds of food on it. I smile at Laura who smiles back at me and sits down on the picnic blanket. I follow her action. My eyes wander over the food. There are strawberries with chocolate, sandwiches, donuts, grapes, champagne and cupcakes.

''This looks good.''

''Thank you.'' She smiles. ''I made it myself.''

''What about the cupcakes? Made them yourself too?'' Laura nods. 

''You wanna try one?'' I nod. Laura grabs a cupcake and keeps it in front of me. When I try to take a bite she shoves it in my face. She breaks out in a fit of laughter. God I love her laugh. It's one of the cutest things about her. I wipe the cream of my nose and put it in my mouth. Woah. This is actually pretty good. Laura is a terrible cook but she can bake. I hum. ''You like them?''

''I do. You're still my favorite cupcake though.'' I kiss her. She puts her hands on my cheek and deepens the kiss immediately. I hear a small moan when I trace her lip with my tongue. We kiss for a while until I have to breath. She let her forehead rest against mine. I open my eyes and I see her smile with her eyes still closed. I kiss her nose and sit back. She finally opens her eyes. Her smile widens when she sees me look at her.

''It always feels like I'm high when you kiss me.'' She chuckles. I frown and laugh.

''Are my kisses drugs for you? Because in that case I can't kiss you anymore. You're not allowed to do drugs.''

''No drugs. Just a lot of butterflies fluttering in my belly.''

''Oh no. Laura you ate butterflies again?''

''Carm!'' Laura laughs. I love to make her laugh. ''Seriously I'm trying to tell you something.''

''Tell me sweetheart. I promise not to make jokes anymore.''

''When you kiss me I always get lost in the feeling. It feels so good and the tickling feeling in my belly is only getting bigger and bigger with every kiss you give me. Those butterflies are out of control. And not only my belly but my whole body is reacting when your lips touch mine. They are so soft and you are always so gentle and loving. I think I'm hopelessly in love with you.'' I can't stop smiling. I love this girl so much. And she just told me she's in love with me. I knew that already 'cause she has told me that a million times but never like this. ''... Or you know. Maybe you're just a good kisser.'' She smirks. I tackle her down and lie on top of her. My hands are on her sides.

''I'm going to tickle you until you can't breath.''

''No no no! I'm sorry! I definitely am in love with you.'' She is already laughing and I'm not even tickling her. ''No tickling please.'' She begs. She tries to push me off of her. I roll my eyes and get off of her. ''You're a good kisses though.''

''I've noticed.'' She raises her eyebrows.

''How?''

''Sweetheart you're already moaning when my lips are barely touching you. Believe me I've noticed.'' I smirk.

''Don't get too full of yourself ladykiller.'' She grabs a strawberry with chocolate. ''Now lets eat.'' 

-

**Laura POV**

''I'm stuffed.'' Carmilla groans and let herself fall back in the grass. ''And a bit drunk.'' She laughs. I laugh too. ''Lie down with me?'' She asks. I smile and lie down next to her in the grass. I let my head rest on her chest. Carmilla entwines her fingers in my hair and strokes it gently. I close my eyes and hum. I love it when she does that. ''This is perfect.'' I hear Carmilla's voice. ''I'm here with the two things I love the most ....'' I smile. ''Beautiful nature and my beautiful girl.'' She finishes her sentence. ''Thank you for this. I think this is one of the most favorite days of my life.''

''Yeah same.'' I sigh. ''My beautiful girl stroking my hair. What else do I need?'' Carmilla chuckles.

''You can't do that.''

''What?''

''You can't steal my line. Think of one yourself.''

''Alright.'' I prop myself up on one elbow so I can look at her face. ''Peaceful place. Delicious food ... Company from the girl I love the most.''

''Hmm. Not bad Hollis.'' She places her hand on my neck and pulls me down to crush our lips together for an gentle kiss. I smile against her lips and give her one last peck before I pull back and let my head rest back on her chest. Her fingers are stroking my hair again immediately. ''How did you find this place?'' There is a moment of silence before I speak.

''I used to come here when I had fights with my dad. Just to calm myself down. At those moments this was the only place where I felt safe. You're the first person I take here.''

''I feel honored. I really like it here. Maybe we can come back ones? If that's okay.''

''Of course that's okay. We should come back ones to swim. The water is lovely to swim in.''

''I think I would like that very much.''

-

''As much as I love to be here with you we should go back home. It's getting dark.'' No Reaction. ''Carm?'' I look up to see her with her eyes closed. She fell asleep. And god she's cute. I caress her cheek with my hand. ''Babe wake up.''

''Hmm what?'' She opens her eyes.

''We need to go.'' I kiss her forehead. I try to get up but she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me back on top of her.

''No.'' I giggle.

''Carm. We can cuddle when we're back home.''

''I prefer to cuddle here.'' I sigh.

''I like it here too Carm but we have to go home sometime and I don't like to drive in the dark.''

''I'll drive. Let's just stay a little longer.''

''No. You're not driving. You're a bit drunk remember?'' She groans.

''Alright.'' She jumps up with me still on top of her.

''Carm!'' I wrap my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist. She wraps her arms around my thigh. I bury my face in her neck and close my eyes. I kinda like it when she holds me like this. While hugging her like a panda hugs a tree, she walks us to the car.

-

The next morning I woke op with a fever. God I feel sick.

''I made soup for you.'' Carmilla walks into the bedroom with a cup of soup. She sits down on the edge of my bed and gives it to me. ''So how are you feeling?'' I shrug.

''Not much better. But thanks for the soup I'm sure I will feel better after I ate this.'' I take a bite and hum. That's delicious. I'm happy Carmilla is a good cook. ''Hmm. This is really good.''

''You know what's even better?'' I frown. What is she talking about? She bends down and press her lips against mine. Oh ... Well that's true. Definitely better. I feel her tongue against my lips. I pull back a little.

''Carm you're going to get sick too.''

''Mhm.'' She hums and press her lips back against mine. Her tongue back against my lips. I open up this time moaning softly in our kiss. But this kiss isn't going to last long 'cause I don't wanna make her sick too. I pull back again but her lips are chasing after me ready to capture my lips again. I giggle and turn my head away.

''Stop. I don't want to make you sick.''

''I don't care.'' She tries to kiss me again but I start to cough ... right in her face. Well done Hollis! Urgh.

''I'm s-'' Cough. ''-sorry.''

''Well ... Now I'm definitely going to get sick so it doesn't matter anymore if we kiss or not.'' She bends down again. I press my hands against her shoulders to hold her back.

''Are you serious? I just coughed in your face. Aren't you disgusted or something?''

''My tongue was literally in your mouth only moments ago. Why would I be disgusted?'' She chuckles. I shrug. ''Can I kiss you now?''

''No. I would like to eat my soup first.''

''Oh so that soup is better than me huh? Alright. So I'm just gonna go ...'' She jokes but she seriously gets up. I grab her hand and pull her back. She falls on top of me. I almost spill my soup. I press my lips against hers for a moment. She smiles and snuggles her nose against my neck. She hums. ''I hate it that you're sick.'' I sigh.

''Yeah me too.'' I feel her lips against my neck. Trailing sweet kisses over it. I moan. I know she didn't mean that in a sexual way. Just sweet little kisses but it made my whole body glow. God I can't believe that turned me on. ''Stop. I'll kick you out of my bed.'' I interrupt her again.

''Alright.'' I feel her lips back against my neck. I moan and immediately turn red.

''Oh my god Carm stop that!'' I feel the vibration from her laugh against my neck.

''How can you be so turned on by this?'' She laughs. ''I've never seen you like this.'' I push her off me.

''Get out.'' She raises her eyebrows.

''What?''

''I warned you. Now get out of my bed.''

''What the f- ... Are you serious?'' I stare at her with an blank expression. She shakes her head. ''Whatever.'' She jumps out of my bed. Oh my god I didn't mean it. I mean I did. But I didn't want her to get out.

''No Carm I'm sorry.''

''Sorry for what? Being an asshole for no reason? Yeah you better be sorry for that.'' She starts to put her shoes on. Oh my god. No no no. I made her mad. Oh Jezus Christ she's like really mad 'cause she never leaves.

''I didn't mean it.''

''Go fuck yourself.'' And she leaves my room. Holly fucking shit ... I put my soup on my nightstand and jump out of bed.

''Carm.'' I'm about to cry. I'm such an idiot. She's in the living room putting her jacket on. ''Carm don't leave.'' She ignores me. She pulls a blanket off my couch searching for something.

''Where the fuck is my phone?'' She mumbles pulling away a pillow.

''Are you seriously leaving?'' I'm crying now.

''You told me to.''

''I already told you I didn't mean it!''

''Yeah well too late.'' She grabs her phone from underneath a pillow and walks past me. I grab her arm. ''Let go of me.''

''You can't leave.''

''Watch me.'' She yanks her arm out of my grip. She's seriously leaving. I can't deal with this right now. I don't even know what I did wrong. I told her to get out of my bed but I didn't mean it. I told her that I didn't mean it! Why the fuck is she leaving?

''You cant't leave me.'' I cry. ''This really isn't necessary.''

''Yes I can and yes it is.''

''You're overreacting!'' I yell. She turns around. Fire in her eyes.

''I didn't do anything wrong Laura! I was just trying to make you feel better! And for that you're being an asshole. I'm sorry but I don't think I deserve that!''

''I know and I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that. I'm just an idiot and I'm so so sorry.''

''I need some time.''

''Are you coming back?'' She sighs.

''... Yeah. I'll see you later.'' She walks away.

''Did no one ever told you that you can't leave a loved one without a kiss?'' She turns back. She captures my face in her hands and places a kiss on my forehead.

-

I fell asleep with Carmilla's t-shirt clamped in my arms. After Carmilla left I broke down in tears and the only thing a wanted was to have her with me. I saw her t-shirt lying on the ground. I grabbed it and curled up into bed and buried my face in the t-shirt inhaling the smell of Carmilla. Crying myself to sleep. It might sound a little overreacting but the fact that Carmilla left me just broke my heart. I can't handle her leaving me. The idea that she might never come back scares me so much. Suddenly I feel something warm on my cheek. I hum in my sleep and snuggle closer into the warmth. I hear a voice.

''Laura I'm back.'' I slowly open my eyes. Carmilla is sitting on the edge of the bed with her hand on my cheek stroking it gently with her thump. I start to cry and wrap my arms around her neck. She wraps her arms around my waist and I nuzzle my nose in her neck.

''I'm so sorry.'' I sob. Tears falling down my cheek. ''Please don't leave.''

''It's okay I'm back.'' She traces her fingers along my lower back. ''I'm sorry for leaving you. But I was so mad. I was just scared that if I didn't leave I ...'' I pull back and look at her. She has tears in her eyes too. ''I don't know what I would have done.'' She whispers. I shake my head.

''You wouldn't have hurt me. I know that.'' She nods.

''I know that too. I wasn't scared for hurting you. I was scared for hurting myself.''

''I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted you to leave. I just said that 'cause I was mad that you were laughing at me-''

''Whoa whoa.'' She interrupts me. ''Laughing at you?''

''Yes. When you were kissing my neck and I was you know ...''

''I wasn't laughing at you. I just laughed. I was hoping that I would make you laugh too. I just wanted you to feel better.''

''So al of this happened 'cause we misunderstood each other?''

''Yeah I guess ... Maybe we should talk about things before getting mad at each other. And I shouldn't have left that fast. I'm sorry.'' I sigh and kiss her cheek.

''I'm glad you're back. Are we good?'' She smiles.

''We are good.'' I hug her. I pull back and chuckle.

''You told me to go fuck myself.'' She laughs.

''Did you?'' My eyes widen and I slap her arm.

''Oh my god no! I fell asleep with your t-shirt in my arms crying your name.''

''That's dramatic.'' I roll my eyes.

''Where have you been?''

''I went to the park.'' Her jaw clenches. ''I'm sorry I-I've been smoking.''

''Yeah I already smelled that ... I don't blame you for that though. I understand. It's your way out.''

''I shouldn't be my way out.''

''But it is. You've done worse things as a way out.''

''I rather not talk about my selfharm.'' I nod. She takes a deep breath. ''So how do you feel?''

''I think my fever is gone.''

''That's good. Did you eat?'' I shake my head.

''No I haven't.''

''Wanna order pizza?''

''Yeah sure. Pizza and Netflix?'' She smirks.

''Can you read my mind?''

-

We are cuddled up in bed watching a movie. My head is resting on Carmilla's shoulder. She has her arm wrapped around my waist and my arm is wrapped around her belly. It's very comfortable. 

''Carmilla.''

''Hmm.'' She hums. I turn a little to face her. She looks at me.

''I love you.'' I say and smile. A small smile appears on her lips. I know she has mixed feelings when I say those words. She wants to smile because it makes her so happy but sometimes it makes her a little sad too because it reminds her that no one else does. She doesn't have family. She has one or two friends other than me but she keeps them on distance so there is no love just friendship. I'm the only one who loves her. That's so sad.

''I love you too sweetheart.'' She places her hand on my cheek and traces her thumb along it from my cheekbone to my chin. She keeps staring at me. Mixed emotions in her eyes ... I'm the only one who loves her and I'm the only one she loves. I've never really thought about it but without me she is just lonely and unloved. Maybe that's the reason why she becomes so fucked up when we are in a fight. She is too scared to lose me.

''Babe?'' I whisper. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine.'' She kisses my cheek and sits back. I grab her hand and press it at the place where my heart beats. She frowns.

''You won't lose me. My heart beats for you.''

''That's sappy cupcake.'' She jokes. I giggle and roll my eyes.

''I'm trying to cheer you up.''

''I told you I'm fine.''

''Okay.'' I don't believe her.

''I'm tired. Lets sleep okay?'' I nod and close the laptop. I lie back down next to Carmilla and kiss her cheek.

''Goodnight Carm.''

''Goodnight sweetheart.'' She wrap her arm around me and snuggles up against me.

-

**(Group chat)**

**Laura: - Hi guys! -**

**LaF: - Oh look who's back -**

**Laura: - Sorry I've been busy -**

**LaF: - Right. 'Busy' -**

**Perry: - LaFontaine don't! -**

**LaF: - Sorry -**

**Laura: - Okay sooo ... I want to ask you guys something -**

**Perry: - Sure sweetie -**

**Laura: - Carmilla is a little sad the past few days and I think it's good for her to do things with other people. You know make some friends. So I thought maybe you guys would like to hang out with us -**

**LaF: - Sure I want to. She is cool -**

**Laura: - Sweet! Per?''**

**Perry: - She's not really my type of friend -**

**Laura: - She is really sweet and loving.  She just acts like a badass -**

**Laura: - Please? -**

**Perry: - Fine. What do you want to do?-**

**Laura: - My dad owns a lake house. Let's have a fun weekend -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have much more in mind for this story. But I don't know if it's a good idea to make this story super long since this is the first story I write.  
> So should I continue and make it a long story or should I write to an end? 
> 
> If I decide to stop this story I'll of course start to write a new story. I've things in mind for a new story too.


	13. Chapter thirteen - Lake house and lovebirds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip at the lake house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone who commented on the previous chapter and answered my question. I decided to continue with this story and start with the other story if this story ends. 
> 
> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT
> 
> POV changes a lot this chapter.
> 
> Hollstein fluff and smut ;)
> 
> A longer chapter

**POV Laura**

We arrive at the lake house. It's still dark because we left early. I drove us through the forest and now we are here at the house. Surrounded by trees and clear blue water. God I can't wait to swim in it. 

We stap out of the car. I smile at Carmilla who's looking around. She seems happy. She loves nature and that's all we got here. She looks beautiful today. It's hot so we are all wearing summer clothes. Carmilla is wearing a white tank-top and white shorts. She looks good in light colors. Of course these aren't her clothes because she only owns dark colors. I convinced her to wear my clothes because it looks good on her so she did. 

I look at the lake house. It's a small wooden house. There's only one floor and three bedrooms but it's big enough. There is a hammock on the porch. I used too sleep in that thing as a kid.

''This is awesome.'' I hear LaF say. I turn around and smile at them. ''Why haven't I been here before?'' _Because it reminds me of happy family times I will never have again because my mother is dead. Oh and uh my mother also died here._ I just shrug. 

''Do you like it?'' I ask Carmilla. I walk up to her and grab her hand. She smiles and nod.

''Yeah it's beautiful.''

''Alright lets go inside.''

-

We walk inside the lake house. Carmilla and LaF are carrying our bags inside. I look at Perry who's is spraying antibacterial-spray around. Yeah this dusty lake house is definitely not something fun for someone with germophobia.

''I claim this room!'' LaF yells. I turn around and walk up to them.

''This was my parents room. My mom died here.'' 

''Oh sorry.'' I shrug.

''It's okay. I mean there are only three bedrooms.''

''We'll share the other room.'' Perry says. ''Right LaF?'' LaF laughs awkwardly.

''Sure ...'' Perry walks away to continue spraying the house with antibacterial-spray.

''Hi LaF.'' I whisper. ''When are you going to tell her you like her?''

''Uh never? She doesn't like me. I mean look at me. Look at her.'' I sigh.

''LaF don't be like this. You're beautiful too. Just go for it.'' They shake their head.

''Our friendship means too much to me. I can't take the risk.''

''You think it will ruin your friendship? LaF you are her best friend! Your friendship with her won't be ruined just because you tell her your feelings. Besides I'm sure she likes you too.''

''I'm not good with the feelings thing.''

''She isn't good with it either. Someone has to take the first step. You can do this buddy.'' LaF smiles.

''I'll try. Thanks Laura.'' They hug me. 

''You're welcome.'' They walk away.

''What was that about?'' Carmilla asks walking out of our room.

''Nothing.'' I smile and wrap my arms around her neck to give her a kiss.

''Hm.'' She wraps her arms around my waist. ''You have secrets for me?''

''Yes.'' I chuckle. She pouts. I giggle and kiss her again. ''You'll figure it out yourself.''

''Alright.'' She kisses my cheek and walks back into the room. ''So wanna test if this bed is still strong enough?'' She wiggles her eyebrows and flops down on the bed. I giggle.

''Uh no thanks.'' 

''But I'm hot and irresistible.'' She jokes and lifts her tank-top a little to expose her belly. ''Can't say no to this babe.'' She winks. I know she is joking. If she really wanted to seduce me she would've used her low raspy voice. 

''You're such a dork.'' I laugh and jump on top of her. I kiss her cheek. She chuckles and wraps her arms around my waist to hold me close.

''It worked though. You're in bed with me.''

''Mhm.'' I hum and rest my head against her chest. She sighs and strokes her fingers through my hair. I play with the hem of her tank-top while enjoying her touch. I close my eyes. It's been a while since we've cuddles like this. ''We can't stay like this because we will fall asleep.'' She only hums in response. ''See you're already falling asleep.'' I giggle. ''We should do something useful.''

''No.'' She groans. ''I want to cuddle with you.''

''We can cuddle and fall asleep in each others arms tonight.'' I untangle myself from her arms. ''Let's go grocery shopping. We need food.''

-

We are back from grocery shopping. It's a twenty minute ride to the small village so we just grabbed food for the whole weekend so we don't have to go back again.

''We have cookies.'' Carmilla grabs a package of cookies out of her bag and throws it on the table. ''And cookies.'' Another package of cookies. ''Oh and look! Cookies!'' She trows the last package of cookies on the table. Carmilla wraps her arm around my shoulder and kisses my cheek. ''I've such a healthy girlfriend.''

''Seriously is there any healthy food?'' Perry asks.

''I have this apple.'' Carmilla says and takes a bite of the apple. I see Perry's eyes widen. Poor girl is living in a hell right now.

''Carm is just teasing.'' I giggle and nudge Carmilla with my elbow. She smirks. ''We bought a lot of stuf. And yes there is healthy food.'' Perry sighs and I hear her mumble ' _oh thank god '_  And she grabs the back with food to search through it.

I grab Carmilla's apple out of her hand and take a bite. Carmilla looks at me with an surprised expression.

''Uh hi that's my apple.''

''So?'' I ask smirking and take another bite.

''Well you had your bite can I have it back now?''

''No.'' I take another big bite.

''Alright. Just so you know, I spit on it.'' I shrug.

''We've shared saliva before.''

''You're annoying.'' She says but laughs. She tries to grab the apple but I dodge her. She raises her eyebrows and reaches out again. I manage to dodge her again. She groans. I giggle when she fails to grab the apple for the third time. So she just wraps her arms around me from behind so I can't move.

''Hi that's not fair!'' I giggle. She chuckles and grabs the apple. She let go of me and smirks.

''I always win.'' She says and takes a big bite.

''Oh really?'' I ask. She hums and nods. ''We'll see about that.''

She just smirks and winks at me.

-

I decided to have a walk beside the lake. This nature is beautiful and the feeling of the soft green grass underneath my bare feet is just amazing.

I see LaF sitting on the edge of the water. What are they doing out here all alone? I walk up to them and sit next to them.

''Hi. Are you okay? What are you doing here?'' I ask. They shrug.

''Just needed some fresh air.''

''Have you talked to Perry?''

''I tried. I told her that I like her and she just said _'I know sweetie that's why we are friends'_.'' They mock Perry. I sigh and wrap my arm around their shoulder.

''You just have to be a little more specific. Tell her you like her more than just a friend and that you're in love with her.''

''I'm scared. I've never been in a relationship and Perry is my best friend. I don't know how to deal with this.''

''Nothing to be scared of. Being in love with your best friend just makes it easier. You already know everything about her so that's not going to cause any fights. Trust me my relationship with Carmilla is much better and easier than my relationship with Danny was. Because Carmilla and I are best friends and Danny and I were not. You got this buddy. Seriously go for it!''

''Alright but I can't just tell her like that. It has to be something special.'' I smile.

''What about a campfire? Carmilla and I bought marshmallows for tonight. So I'll just ask Perry to help you with the fire and then you can tell her. Underneath the stars with a campfire.''

''Laura Hollis I'm so happy with you.''

''Woah save that for Perry!'' I joke. ''Don't be nervous for her reaction. I already know her answer and I think you do too.''

''Hi Laura.'' I hear behind me. It's Carmilla. I turn my head to look at her. ''I couldn't find you. You got me worried.'' She says while walking up to me. 

''Oh sorry. I was taking a walk and then I saw LaF sitting here so I joint them.''

''Well wanna walk together? I can use some fresh air.''

''I uh-'' I look at LaF. 

''It's fine.'' They say. ''I'm going inside anyway. Have fun.'' They get up and leave.

''Did I interrupt something important?'' Carmilla asks.

''Kinda''. I answer. I get up and grab her hand intertwining my fingers with hers. I start to walk. Our bodies are close. Arms pressed against each other.

''Sorry.'' I shrug.

''Don't worry about it. So is there a reason why you wanna walk with me?''

''Not really. I just want to be with you.''

''Carm.'' I start. I bite down on my lip. Should I ask? Carmilla looks at me waiting for me to continue. ''Are you having break downs again?''

''Why are you asking?''

''You were not very happy the past few days and all you wanna do is be with me. And I understand that you're in love with me. I'm in love with you too and I enjoy your company but when I'm gone it seems like you're unhappy.''

''I don't know.'' She sighs. ''Yes I'm unhappy if I'm not with you but that's because you're all I have. I think that should be understandable.''

''But you know I'll stay with you. I'm not leaving you. It's okay to miss me but you shouldn't be unhappy whenever I'm gone.''

''Well it's a little different for me.'' She sounds annoyed. ''You have friends and family. You have a lovely dad and amazing friends to be with. But you're literally all I have. When you're gone all I can think about is that maybe you're not coming back. Maybe you will just stay away. And when you do I'll be all alone.''

I stop walking. I turn toward her. She looks at me with soft hurtful eyes. I shake my head and a tear rolls down my cheek. I wrap my arms around her neck.

''I'll never leave you. I promised that a million times. You don't have to be afraid of that.''

''I know. But that thought is stuck in my mind. I just want to be with you and hold you close.'' She buries her face in my neck and holds my tighter. I caress the back of her head with my fingertips. 

''I understand. But there are going to be times I'm not with you. You know like work or when I'm with my friends or family. Can you handle that?''

Silence.

''Yeah I can handle that. I'm just not happy at those moments but that feeling is all gone when I see your pretty face again.'' I smile.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

''Let's go back to the house and relax a little.'' Carmilla smiles and nods.

-

Relax a little ... not so much. The moment I walked in the bedroom and closed the door behind me Carmilla grabbed my hand and pulled me on the bed kissing me. I love the taste of her lips. Sweet cherry taste of her chapstick and a hint of mint that always get a stronger taste when she opens her mouth. 

I turn us over and deepen the kiss. She softly moans.

I look down on Carmilla who is now looking at me with an extremely turned on expression. She doesn't have that look very often because she always tries to be gentle. But when she does have that look on her face things are going to be hot and rough. 

I smirk and slide my hands underneath her tank-top while still straddling her hips. I know I'm not going to be on top any longer because she will flip us over in about ... Well now.

She flips us over and kisses my neck. She grabs my hands with one of her hands and pins them above my head. She grabs my hip with her other hand and presses her body against mine while still kissing my neck. I throw my head back and moan. I know I should be quiet because this wooden lake house isn't really soundproof and LaF and Perry are literally in the room next to us.

''Carm we shouldn't.'' I whisper. Carmilla stops kissing my collarbone and buries her face in my neck.

'''Fuck.'' She breaths out. ''Really?'' I sigh and caress my fingers through her hair.

''I'm sorry.'' I press my lips against her head. ''You can't do me because I can't keep quiet but you always manage to shut your mouth if you have to.'' I trail my hand down and grab her butt. ''We should turn over.'' I whisper in her ear.

''But that's not fair.''

''It's fine really.'' I turn us over. She cups my face in her hands and presses her lips against mine. I hum in our kiss. It's soft and sweet. I feel her tongue against my lips pushing them apart softly. She is such a good kisser I can't get enough.

''Cupcake you're on top of me but I'm still taking control.'' She breaths against my lips. I blush. I guess I'm not a good top. I start to kiss down her neck. I suck on her pulse point. I make sure to leave a mark but not too visible because she always get a little mad when I give her hickeys. She moans softly in my ear and I feel her hand on my lower back keeping me close against her. I kiss down her neck toward her collarbone and bite down softly.

''Can I take your shirt off?'' She mumbles. I look up at her.

''I don't know Carm ...'' She pouts. I sigh. ''Alright. But keep it down with the touching I don't want to get too turned on if we can't do anything about it.'' Carmilla smiles and takes my shirt off. I sit up straddling her hips and let her look at my body for a moment. I know how much it turns her on.

''You're so beautiful.'' I smile and take her tank-top off. I bend back down to kiss along her belly and hips. When I reach the waistband of her shorts I kiss back up and press a kiss against her left breast before I kiss her lips again. I slide my leg between her legs and press my thigh against her. She moans in my mouth and her nails dig in my lower back. 

I smirk and take her pants off. She is wearing short tight boxers instead of panties now and I'm still not over the fact how hot she looks in them. I take her boxer off. She is fully naked now except for her bra because I didn't even took the time to take those off.

I kiss her inner thigh and just below her bellybutton before I press my lips against her most sensitive spot. She let out a breathy moan and I have to press her hips down to stop her from moving. A couple weeks ago I had never done this before and now I seem to be good at it. Not want to be arrogant but I mean look at her. She's a mess for me. I'm still learning though.

I take my time. I softly kiss her and move my index finger in and out slowly. After a couple minutes I speed up a little and I hear her gasp. She lets out breathy moans and I feel her tighten around my finger. She throws her head back and shuts her eyes close. Once again I feel her tighten around my finger. Did she just had two orgasms? She bites down on her lip trying not to moan.

''Well that was embarrassingly fast.'' She mumbles. I giggle and kiss her inner thigh before I crawl back up to her.

''It's okay.'' I giggle and kiss her lips. She wraps her arms around me and flips us over. ''You had two orgasms I'll take it as an compliment.''

''Oh shut up cupcake.'' She says blushing. Ahw she is so cute. ''You sure you don't want to-''

''I'm sure.'' I interrupt her. 

''Alright.'' She sighs. ''I'm taking a quick shower.'' She kisses my cheek and gets up.

''Just as quick as your orgasm?'' I joke. She raises her eyebrows. 

''Oh my god. You're a terrible person.'' She jokes too. I giggle and wink at her. She smiles and shakes her head before she walks into the bathroom.

-

**POV Carmilla**

''What took you so long?'' Perry asks. ''Dinner is ready.''

''What do you think that took them so long?'' LaF laughs.

''Not _that_ long.'' Laura smirks and winks at me. Oh my god. I can't believe this is Laura Hollis. The girl that used to turn red as a tomato when someone made a sex joke and now she's the one making sex jokes.

''That hickey on Carmilla's neck wasn't there before.'' LaF laughs.

My eyes widen. Oh my god she did not give me a freaking hickey. Did she?! Damn it. I look at Laura who just shrugs and smirks. 

''Okay so let's not get in detail.'' Perry says.

''Yeah let's not.'' I mumble and Laura starts to laugh hard.

''What's going on with you guys?'' LaF asks.

''Oh nothing.'' Laura smirks.

She's going to tease me with this for a hell of a long time.

-

**POV Laura**

I'm in my parents room. I'm sitting on the edge of the bed with a photo of my mother in my hand. I miss her so much. She was such a lovely woman. She didn't deserve to die. She never did something wrong. She always wanted to help people. She always wanted the best for everyone. An amazing person as my mom doesn't deserve to get cancer and die. I mean no one deserves that but- ... It's just not fair.

I hear a knock on the door. I look up.

''Can I come in?''  Carmilla asks. I nod. She walks in and sits next to me. She looks at the picture. ''Is this your mother?'' I nod. ''She is beautiful.''

''She is ...'' I whisper.

''You look a lot like her.'' Carmilla says. I smile weakly. ''Sweetheart.'' She wraps her arm around my shoulder. ''It's okay to be sad.''

''I don't want to cry.'' I say. ''I'm just stupid that I came in here. Now all these memories are running through my mind.'' I sigh. ''Let's go out of here.''

''Are you sure? I can leave if you just want to be alone.''

''No.'' I say. ''This is all too much. I would like to leave.'' I get up and leave the room. Carmilla follows me.

-

LaF and Perry are chilling on the couch.

 

''So uhmPer.'' I look at LaF. ''LaF promised me to make a campfire. Do you wanna help them?''

''Sure. Come on LaFontaine.'' She gets up and walks away.

''I changed my mind.'' LaF whispers.

''No you did not.'' I whisper back. ''Come on go!''

''If this doesn't go well I'll blame you for it.'' And they follow Perry.

-

**POV LaF**

''Thank you for helping me.'' Perry is sitting on a felled tree trunk staring at the fire.

''I didn't do anything but you're welcome.''

''Well than thank you for keeping me company.'' I sit next to her. Her hands are in the pockets of her jacket. ''Are you cold?''

''A little bit.''

''Here take this.'' I give her the gloves I used to carry the wood with for the campfire.

''Oh thank you. That's very gentle.'' She smiles. I'm weak. I can't do this. _Go for it!_ I hear Laura's voice in my head. I take a deep breath. I got to make her and myself proud.

''Hi uh- Per.'' I look at her and bite my lip nervously. She hums. ''We are best friends for a long while now.'' She nods. ''And in the past few months I started to feel something different for you.'' It's said. I can't go back.

''What are you talking about sweetie?''

''I-'' Deep breath. Say it! ''I like you. More than as just a friend.'' I wait for an reaction but she just stares at me. ''I know I can be a pain in the ass but do you like me too? Maybe even a little bit?''

''I-I do.''

''You do?'' I ask with a huge smile.

''Yes but I don't know if this is a good idea.'' And that huge smile is gone.

''What do you mean? Why not?''

''Well I'm not good at relationships and if this isn't going to work because I ruin things I'm going to hate myself. I don't want to lose you.''

''I'm not good at it either. But I think we can both make it work. And I don't want to lose you either so what can go wrong?'' I say. She smiles.

''Okay. So are we girlfr- partners?'' I chuckle. It's cute that she panicked because she almost said girlfriends. But it's fine. She knows I'm non-binary but everyone makes mistakes right? And I don't really care if people accidentally say it wrong.

''I hope so. Do you want to?''

''Yes.'' She kisses my cheek. I blush and turn my head to press a kiss against her lips. She starts to blush too and I swear she is the cutest. I take her hand in mine. She smiles and rests her head against my shoulder. We stare at the fire in silence.

-

**POV Laura**

''Carm no.'' I gently push her away.

''Oh come on LaF and Perry are not in the house. They are making a fire.'' She kisses my neck again. God why can't she take a no?

''Carm seriously stop.'' She kisses down my collarbone. I push her away again. A little less gentle as before. ''I said stop!'' She frowns at me.

''Alright calm down. You don't have to panic.''

''Excuse me? Friendly reminder that I've been raped. If I say no you should stop. We have talked about this. Have you even been listening?''

''Of cours I listened. I'm sorry.''

''Please just don't do this. I'm serious Carm it scares me.''

''I'm sorry.'' She takes my hand. She sighs. ''God I feel guilty now. I didn't wanted this to happen. You know that right? I will never do this on purpose.''

''I know.'' I caress my thumb along the palm of her hand. ''Don't feel guilty I'm okay now.'' I smile at her. ''We can cuddle.'' She smiles back but it's a weak smile.

''Yeah okay.'' She lies down. I crawl next to her and rest my head on her chest.

We stay like this for a moment until my phone rings.

**LaF: - Fire is ready -**

-

This view is beautiful. Dark night. Campfire. Stars. Moonlight shining on the lake water.

LaF and Perry are sitting on a tree trunk holding hands. Perry's head resting on LaF's shoulder. I smile. They did it. 

''Oh look at this.'' I smile. ''How cute.''

''Is this what you guys have been whispering about?'' Carmilla asks. I nod.

''LaF you did it buddy.''

''Yeah. Thanks for the advice.''

''You gave love advice?'' Carmilla asks and laughs. 

''Well at least it worked.'' I say. LaF nods and kisses Perry's cheek.

''Urgh don't be gross.'' Carmilla groans. I nudge her with my elbow.

''So what's up with the guitar?'' LaF asks.

''Well Carm here is very talented and would love to play something.'' I say and smirk at her.

''Uh no. Actually Laura forced me to do this.''

''Come on don't be grumpy.'' I sit down on the other tree trunk and pull her next to me. I smile at her. 

She starts to play the guitar. 

_''Across the ocean, across the sea''_

_''Don't want to forget the way you look at me''_

_''Over the mountains, across the sky''_

_''Need to see your face, I need to look in your eyes''_

_''Through the storm and through the clouds''_

_''All alone, in my room''_

_''Waiting for your phone call to come soon''_

_''And for you, I would walk a thousand miles''_

_''To be in your arms, holding my heart''_

_''You know that I care for you''_

_''I'll always be there for you''_

_''I promise I will stay right here''_

_''I know that you want me to''_

_''Baby we can make it through anything''_

_''And everything's gonna be alright''_

**_*(Song: Justin Bieber - Be Alright)*_ **

''That was beautiful.'' I say.

''I wrote it for you.'' She says smiling. I smile back at her and cup her face in my hands to kiss her.

''So.'' LaF says. ''Marshmallows?''

-

Everyone is asleep but I'm outside in the hammock. I think this is my favorite place here. Especially at night. I love the silence. It's a little cold though.

I suddenly hear someone open the door. I look up to see Carmilla.

''Hi.'' She says. ''I already thought you were here.'' She walks up to me. ''I have warm chocolate milk and a blanket.'' She hands me the chocolate milk and wraps the blanket around my shoulders. ''Are you okay?''

''Yes. I'm just enjoying my moment here. Thanks for the chocolate milk and the blanket.'' I say and smile at her. She leans against the door frame and smiles back. ''Do you want to join me?''

''Are you sure? I mean I've been _stalking_ you the whole time. I thought maybe you wanted some time alone.''

''Don't be silly. I love having you with me.'' I say. She smiles at me and sits next to me. ''Luckily this blanket is big enough for both of us.'' I say and wrap te blanket around her shoulders. ''Do you want some of my chocolate milk?''

''No thank you.'' She rests her head on my shoulder. We stay like this for a moment. It's nice. We don't speak. We just sit here and enjoy the warmt of each others body. ''I'm going back to bed.'' She get up. ''Don't stay outside too long okay? I don't want you to get a cold again.''

''I'll be inside soon.'' I say. She bends down and kisses my cheek before she walks back inside.

She is the sweetest. I'm so lucky to have her.

-

I wake up. I turn around and reach my arm out to snuggle up against Carmilla but I don't feel her body. I open my eyes. She is not here. I frown.

''Carm?'' I get up and walk to the bathroom door. ''Are you in here?'' No answer. I open the door. ''Carmilla?'' Empty.

I walk back up to the bed and grab my phone from my nightstand. I call her. I hear her phone ring. I sigh. Her phone is still on her nightstand. She didn't took it with her. I'm worried. Where is she?

Suddenly the door opens. I turn around. Carmilla is walking in the room wearing a sweaty tank-top and shorts. 

''Hi babe.'' She says.

''Carm.'' I wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her neck. ''You got me worried. I woke up and you were not here.''

''Oh sorry I went for a run. The lake is beautiful in the morning.'' She caresses my back. ''Sorry for worrying you. And sorry for being full of sweat.'' I giggle and kiss her cheek.

''I don't mind your sweat anymore. I've had your naked sweaty body pressed against me for several times. I'm used to it.''

''Good to know.'' She wraps her arms around me and lifts me up. I squeak and wrap my legs around her. She walks us to the bed and throws me on it. She crawls on top of me and kisses me. ''Good morning sweetheart.'' I smile at her.

''Good morning beautiful.'' I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. ''How come you were up this early.'' She shrugs. 

''Too much energy I guess. So I went for a run. It was amazing. Beautiful view. I light cold breeze. Perfect morning for a run.''

''Good for you babe. Are you enjoying your time her?''

''I do. A lot. I'm sorry I was a little down yesterday. I'll be a more fun girlfriend today. Starting with making you breakfast.''

''Sounds good to me. But please take a shower first? I do like you better without the sweat.''

''Hmm.'' She hums. She kisses my lips. ''Promise me to cuddle with me after breakfast?'' Another kiss. 

''Maybe. Depends on how good I like the breakfast you make me.'' I tease. She chuckles.

''We should shower together.'' She places a sweet kiss against my collarbone and smiles at me. I shake my head. She sighs. ''I didn't mean it sexual Laura. Just showering.''

''Well then I would love to shower with you.''

-

I'm in the shower enjoying the warm water. Suddenly I feel two hands around my middle and a body presses against my back. My heart start to race for a moment out of fear but then I realize it's just Carmilla. 

She presses a kiss against my shoulder and rests her head against it. I place my hands on her hands that are on my belly. I caress her hand with my thumb. I feel her smile against my skin which causes me to smile too. 

''I love you.'' She says. I turn around in her arms. 

''I love you too.'' I stroke a wet strand of hair out of her face. ''Your are  one of the most beautiful persons I know. Not only because you look good. You're beautiful because you're a loving and sweet and caring.''

''You are all of those things too.'' She kisses my cheek. I smile and tighten my arms around her. I bury my face in her neck and inhale deeply. I enjoy these moments a lot. 

-

''Karnstein come join us!'' LaF yells. We are in the lake enjoying the water but Carmilla is lying in the grass with a book. Why is she keeping distance from everyone except from me?

 ''I'll rather stay here!'' She yells back. I shake my head. I get out of the water and walk up to her. She smiles at me. ''Hello sunshine.'' I sit down next to her.

''Will you please just join us?'' I ask. ''We are here for you remember?''

''Laura I don't need other friends. I enjoy this trip and LaF and Perry are cool. I can't believe I admitted that.'' She mumbles. ''But they are your friends. Not mine.''

''You are so stubborn.'' I sigh. ''It's good to hang out with other people. And you think they are cool so why don't you just have some fun with us?'' She shrugs. ''You know what I think? I think you are just lazy.''

''Lazy? I'm not lazy.''

''Prove it.'' I bend down to whisper something in her ear. ''Catch me.'' I get up and run away giggling. I look behind me to see her running after me. I smile. It worked. 

I run into the water. She is much faster than me. I mean of course she is. She likes to play sports and she often goes for a run. I feel her arms around my waist. I squeak and giggle. Her arms are tightly wrapped around me. Her hot breath caressing my neck.

I let myself fall down into the water and take Carmilla with me. She shoots a glance at me in annoyance. 

''Don't be mad babe. Since you're already in the water ...'' 

''Catch!'' LaF throws the ball at Carmilla. Carmilla quickly catches the ball. ''You team up with Laura and I team up with Perry. Loser has to cook!'' 

I look at Carmilla. She smiles. She is smiling. She actually likes this. She is just hiding and pretending like she doesn't.

-

We lost. Because I am so bad at sports. Or maybe I was just distracted because of Carmilla's body. Carmilla was amazing. I could see her muscles shift with every move she made.

So now we are cooking. Well Carmilla is cooking. I'm a terrible cook. 

''Can you watch this for a moment?'' She asks. ''I'll be right back.'' I nod and she walks away.

-

**POV Carmilla**

''Uh Hi LaF ...'' I say and lean against the frame of their bedroom door. 

''Oh hi. What's up?''

''I just wanna thank you. For uh- you know asking me to join you guys in the water. That was uh ... nice of you.''

''Is Laura forcing you to say this?'' They ask frowning.

''What? No.''

''Ah look at you. You actually can be nice.''

''Yeah. Please don't tell Laura I said those things. She is going to tease me for being a wimp.''

''But you're.''

''Oh shut up I'm already regretting this.''

''It's cool Karnstein.'' They smirk. ''I understand this is your way telling me you like me.''

''I'm leaving now.'' I groan and walk away.

-

''What's that smell?'' I ask frowning while walking into the kitchen.

''A little help please!'' Laura yells. My eyes widen. Black smoke is coming from the pan. I run up to her and turn the gas off. I look at her with raised eyebrows. Laura coughs. ''Sorry. You know I can't cook.''

''It's spaghetti. How can you screw up spaghetti?''

''I'm sorry.'' She apologizes again. I sigh.

''I guess we have to order Pizza.''

''Well that's not a bad thing.'' 

''What's going on here?'' Perry asks. She walks out of her bedroom. LaF follows.

''Laura screwed up the food.''

''But it's spaghetti.'' LaF says. ''You can't screw up spaghetti.''

''Laura can.'' I chuckle. LaF laughs. Laura rolls her eyes. ''Oh come on babe.'' I wrap my arm around her shoulder. ''It's okay you can't cook. You are good at other things.'' I wink at her. She blushes.

''Uh yeah I-uh ... pizza.''

-

''Let's play a game.'' LaF says and takes a bite from their pizza.

''What game?'' Laura asks.

''Never Have I Ever.''

''That's too personal.'' I say.

''Oh come on. We are all friends here. Right?'' They look at me.

''I mean I guess so.'' I mumble. Laura who is sitting next to me on the couch nudges me with her elbow. She smiles at me and bends down to whisper in my ear.

''You are doing great babe. I'm proud of you. I know it's hard for you to open up.'' I smile back at her and kiss her cheek.

''Thanks for helping me.''

''Alright lets start.'' LaF says.

''What are we drinking?'' Laura asks.

''I brought vodka.''

-

''Never Have I Ever had a crush on a teacher.'' LaF says. I'm the only one who drinks.

''Please explain.'' Laura says.

''Well when I was seventeen the coach of the school-basketbalteam was very hot. She was a young strong woman.'' 

''Never Have I Ever slept with more than one person at the same time.'' Perry says. Okay didn't expect that to come from Perry's mouth. Again I'm the only one who drinks. 

''Oh my god.'' Laura says. ''I don't even want to know this story.''

''Come on this game isn't fun if I'm the only one drinking. I'll go next and make everyone drink.''

''Go ahead.''

''Never Have I Ever fallen in love with my best friend.'' Everyone drinks. I made myself drink with this one but that's fine. Laura is next.

''Never Have I Ever slept with someone within an hour of meeting them.'' I drink. Again I'm the only one. Okay seriously what's the fun of this game if no one else has done things.

''Player!'' Laura laughs. 

''I was. But at least I had some fun time. What's up with you guys? Haven't done things in your life?''

''Not things like that.'' LaF answers. ''Alright my turn. Never Have I Ever regret dating someone.'' Finally I don't have to drink. I was a player. But I didn't date them. Those were just girls for fun. I haven't been in a lot seriously relationship. And I don't regret the relationships I've been in. All of them made me stronger. Laura's the only one who drinks.

''I kinda regret my relationship with Danny. We had some fun times but there were a lot of fights and I actually liked her better as my friend than as my girlfriend. And now I lost one of my best friends. So yeah I regret it.'' I take her hand. I know she is sad about what happened with Danny and her. But Danny is a bitch and Laura doesn't deserve to be treated like that.

''Never Have I Ever cheated on someone.'' Perry says. My heart sinks. Damn it. I feel Laura squeezing my hand.

''I uh- ... I would like to stop.'' I mumble. I get up and walk toward my bedroom.

**POV Laura**

I stare at Carmilla. She mumbles something and gets up walking toward our bedroom.

''What have I done?'' Perry asks.

''Not such a fun question for her. Don't worry about it Per.'' I say. ''I'm going to check on her. I can't drink anymore anyway because I have to drive us home tomorrow.'' I get up. ''Goodnight guys.''

''Goodnight. Tell Carmilla I'm sorry.'' Perry says. I smile and nod. 

-

''Babe?'' I walk in our room. Carmilla is lying on bed staring at the ceiling. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine.'' She answers. ''Just some bad memories.''

''Perry says she's sorry.'' I say and lie down next to her. ''She didn't know.''

''It's fine. I'm fine. I really am.'' She smiles at me. She takes my hand and pulls me on top of her. I smile and bury my face in her neck. She caresses my back. ''I had a fun time here. Thank you.''

''I'm glad you had a fun time. And you kinda made friends with LaF.'' 

''Yeah LaF is cool.'' She sighs. ''Do we really have to go home tomorrow?''

''Yes. I rather stay here too but I have to work on Monday. So tomorrow is the last day I can get some rest.''

''Can we come back someday? Just the two of us?''

''I would love to.''

''Okay.'' She kisses my forehead. ''Lets get ready and go to sleep. I don't want you to cause an car-accident tomorrow.''

Sleep. Great idea. I'm super tired. I enjoyed our time here. And I'm glad Carmilla enjoyed it too. I haven't seen her this happy very often. Like when we were at the lake in the water. She was actually having fun. That's what I wanted. But it's time to go home.

I think home is the place she is truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a lot about non-binary. All I know is that it's they/them/their. Are there other things I should know if I write about LaF?   
> I hope I did it right with the pronouns. I don't want to offend anyone. 
> 
> Do you like it if I write in LaF and Perry's POV? Or should I only write in Laura and Carmilla's POV?
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter fourteen - I enjoy every day with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla are one month together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so sad yesterday! They officially wrapped Carmilla and I felt so bad for the actors because they love playing their character so much. I especially felt really bad for Natasha. My heart broke when I saw her snapchat in which she was crying ... Her words: 'Goodnight Carmilla' :(
> 
> But I'm really excited for season 3!  
> And because I am so excited I wrote a little story 'Grumpy stubborn Vampire' go check it out if you like to!  
> It's not really good because I wrote it in like 2 hours but I just really wanted to write it because this idea was stuck in my head.
> 
> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT

**POV Carmilla**

Finally home. The place I can be myself. The place I feel safe and happy. With Laura. I enjoyed my time at the lake a lot. It was beautiful. I of course enjoyed it because I was there with Laura. But to be honest I kinda liked hanging out with LaF and Perry too. LaF and I are becoming friends. I don't think Perry likes me so much but I guess that's because we are both so different. But it's cool though. She is amazing and loving for everyone. Even though I don't think Perry and I are ever going to be friends, I think it can be fun to hang out with her. 

-

We've been chilling on the couch all day. Laura was tired from driving us home. We left early this morning and it's a five hours ride back. So we decided to grab some blankets and pillows and we cuddled up on the couch watching Netflix. 

-

I made us dinner. Laura fell asleep on top of me on the couch. Her legs and arms were tangled around me and she was resting her head on my chest. I let her sleep like that for a while until it was time to make dinner. Which is something _I_ most of the time do. Laura is a terrible cook. There are just a few things Laura can cook. Like soup. But it's fine I like to cook. I wonder what Laura ate before she met me. When I wasn't here yet to cook for her.

I smile when I see Laura still sleeping on the couch. Face buried in a pillow now instead of in my chest. She is beautiful. I walk up to her with two plates in my hands. I put the plates on the lounge table and sit on the edge of the couch. I softly caress her cheek with my thumb.

''Cupcake.'' I smile when she hums in her sleep. She snuggles up closer to the warmth of my hand. ''Wake up sleepyhead. I made us dinner.'' She hums again and slowly open her eyes.

''It's time for dinner already?'' I nod.

''You slept for three hours.'' She sits up and rubs through her eyes before stretching her body. ''I made lasagna. You like that right?'' She smiles and nods.

''I love it.'' She bends toward me. I smile and turn my head to her so she can press a kiss against my lips. ''Thanks for dinner.''

-

After dinner I took a shower. It was nice and relaxing.

I walk out of the bedroom. I see Laura standing in the kitchen. I smile and walk up to her. I wrap my arms around her waist and press my front against her back. I hear her squeak but when she realizes that it's just me she relaxes into my arms.

''You know what I want to do?'' I whisper in her ear while my front is still pressed against her back. My hand slips underneath her tank-top. ''I want to fuck you.'' She turns around in my arms and smirks at me.

''I don't know how to fuck. I only make love.''

''Well than I want you to make love to me.'' I rest my forehead against hers. ''I've been waiting for this the whole weekend.'' I kiss her cheek. She smiles at me and starts to unbutton my flannel. She keeps looking down at me the whole time. When she unbuttons the last button and my flannel falls open she licks her lips. Her eyes meets mine again.

''God I love you like this. You're so hot.''

''Yeah?'' I take a step back to give her full view of my body. My red/black flannel hanging open covering my breasts but showing the middle of my black bra. My abs showing more than ever since I've been sporting a lot lately. My legs fitting perfectly in my leather pants.

I bite down on my bottom lip and give her my most seductive look. I know she'll fall for it. I know her week spots. Me standing in front of her like this with my most seductive look ... She is going to be turned on like never before.

I turn around showing her my butt. I grab my flannel and slowly let it fall down my shoulders. I turn back around facing her and stroke my hand through my hair letting my wavy black hair fall back down in a messy look. She is staring at me with lustful eyes. Lips slightly parted.

''Enjoying your view cupcake?'' I tease her. She only nods without removing her gaze off of me. ''Well I think the show is over.'' I walk up to her. I grab the hem of her tank-top and gently pull her toward me. Our bodies flush together. We stare at each others lips but neither of us make the move.

''Kiss me.'' She whispers. I immediately crush our lips together. Surprisingly it is a gentle kiss. I enjoy the softness of her lips before I pull back. Lips still hovering above hers. Her hot breath caressing my lips. I cup her face in my hand and kiss her again. Once again it's a gentle kiss but after a brief moment it's getting heated.

I feel her hand on my lower back trying to keep me as close as possible. I slip my hand underneath her tank-top and cup her breast. Lucky for me she isn't wearing a bra. A small moan escapes her mouth. I smile against her lips and grab the hem of her tank-top to pull it off.

We both moan softly when our bodies flush back together. This time we're both topless and the skin on skin contact makes me shiver.

Her hand is trailing down toward the button of my pants. She stops kissing me and looks down. I take this opportunity to kiss down her neck. When she opened my button she crushed her lips back against mine.

I can't take it anymore. I grab her thighs and lift her up. She wraps her legs around my waist. I press her against the refrigerator and press my lips back against her neck. She tangles her hand in my hair and moans. She is so hot. I can't control myself I'm about to fuck her against a refrigerator.

I think Laura noticed I'm having trouble controlling myself because she kisses my cheek and jawline before whispering ' _bedroom_ ' in my ear. I nod and walk backwards almost falling over my flannel shirt which is laying on the ground. Laura giggles. God she's too cute. Even when we are about to have hot sex she is giggling and being cute.

I groan when her nails dig into my neck. I get dizzy of the feeling. I press her against the wall next to her bedroom door. I keep her up with one hand underneath her thigh and my other hand slips in her pants. She moans and throws her head back. I love her. I love her so much.

''No.'' She moans. I frown. What? What does she mean with no? ''I'm not comfortable doing this against a wall.'' Alright then.

As fast as I can I walk her into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. Well ... I kinda throw her on it but that's not what I meant to do. I'm trying to be gentle.

She gasps when she falls down on the mattress and her head hits the headboard. She shuts her eyes close for a moment. I clench my jaw. Shit. I hurt her. Damn it! I look down at her with sad apologetic eyes. She shakes her head and caresses my cheek.

''No no baby it's fine.'' She presses a kiss against my lips. ''Don't be sad I'm fine.'' She whispers. ''Please continue.'' She bites down on her lip waiting for me to move on. I nod and kiss her cheek. I kiss down her neck and along her collarbone. She moans again.

''Have you ever noticed how perfectly our bodies fit together?'' I whisper.

''No I'm not really paying attention to that when you're on top of me.''

I chuckle and pull down her pants along with her panties. I kiss just below her bellybutton and smile at her before kissing her most sensitive spot.

She digs her nails in my back and tangles her fingers in my hair again while a loud moan fills the room.

-

**POV Laura**

''Mmm baby?'' I mumble and turn around. I reach my arm out with my eyes still closed. I feel her naked skin against my touch. I hum and snuggle up closer against her. I rest my head against her chest. She is still a sleep because she doesn't react. ''Carm.'' I press a soft kiss against her chest.

''Hmm.'' She hums. ''Good morning sweetheart.'' She wraps her arms around me and tangles her legs with mine. Her thigh accidentally presses against my center. I gasp and squirm underneath her. ''What was that?'' She chuckles.

''I'm still sensitive from last night.'' I say and I feel my cheeks heat up. This is so embarrassing. ''Can you move please?'' She moves but while doing that she presses her thigh back against me. I gasp again. ''Oh my god you did that on purpose!''

''No I didn't.'' She mumbles. She's still half asleep.

''Ah! Stop!'' I squirm and dig my nails in her shoulders when she does it again. I hate how my body reacts on this. ''Seriously get off me.''

''I'm sorry I'm not doing this on purpose cupcake.'' She finally managed to untangle herself from me. She kisses my cheek. ''Did you enjoy last night tough?''

''It was amazing.'' I answer. She smirks. I trail my hand up and down her arm. ''You know you're good at sex. You're just asking me this because you want the compliment.''

''That's not true.'' She shrugs. ''Maybe I did something you didn't enjoy.''

''If I didn't enjoy it I would have stopped you after the first round.'' I stroke a strand of hair behind her ear. ''Did you enjoy it?''

''Same answer sweetheart. Besides there is nothing to not like. You did the same as always.'' I frown.

''Does that bore you?'' I ask. Her eyes widen.

''What? No no! God no. Sorry I didn't mean it like that. You never bore me buttercup. I love our sex. I don't want to change it.''

''Good. Because I uh- ... I don't ... This is the only way I'm comfortable with having sex. And I don't want to bore you but I just - ... I just don't want to do other things.''

''Laura don't worry about it. Like I said I don't want to change it. Now let me sleep.''

''Okay you sleep. I'm going to the office.'' Carmilla groans.

''Why are you working on the office so much? You always used to work at home. I rather have you here with me.''

''I rather work at home too but since you live here you always distract me from work. So I decided to work at the office because I don't want to lose my job.''

''If I promise you not to distract you. Will you please work at home?''

''You have to promise me.''

''I promise. I promise. I promise.''

''Alright.'' I sigh. ''I'll take a shower. Than I'm going to grab breakfast. And after that I'm gonna work at that desk.'' I nod at the desk. ''And you are going to be really quiet and let me work.''

''Deal.'' She moves and hovers above me. ''One last kiss.''

''Oh no no. One last kiss means we will end up making out for another hour.'' I chuckle. She groans.

''I'll behave.'' I roll my eyes and peck her lips. She pouts. ''Is that all?''

''Yes. Now get off me I need to shower.'' 

She groans again and lies back down. She pulls the blanket over her shoulders and let her head fall back into the pillow.

-

I grabbed breakfast for us after I showered. I walk back into my bedroom. Carmilla is lying on bed reading a book. She is still wearing nothing but her boxer and a bra. My kitten Tiger is lying on Carmilla's belly fast asleep.

''I think she likes me.'' Carmilla says and strokes Tiger's head. I giggle and not.

''Sandwiches and coffee.'' I flop down next to Carmilla and hand her the bag.

''Mmm cheese sandwich and caramel-coffee. My favorite.''

''I know.'' I grab my own breakfast and we start to eat in silence. 

Carmilla is looking at me. She just looks at me. No smile or that annoying smirk. A blank expression.

''What's wrong?'' I ask her. She shakes her head.

''Nothing. Just thinking.''

''About what?''

''You. Us. About how lucky I am to have you. I never thought that after Ell I would found someone who cares about me as much as she did. I thought I screwed it all up. I thought I would never found love again. And here I am. With the girl who loves me like no one ever did before.''

-

''Laura.''

'''Hmm.'' I hum without taking my eyes of my laptop screen. I'm too concentrated on my work. After all those boring articles I'm finally writing something fun.

''Laura can you take a break please.''

''No. I'm working on an article about LGBT equality. My boss told me to write about whatever I want. This is my chance.'' 

I hear her shift in bed and get up. A moment later I feel her arms wrapped around my neck from behind and her chin rests on my head. I smile.

''But I have something for you.''

''For me?'' I ask and frown. She hums. She takes my hand and looks at me with pleading eyes and a pout. God how can I say no to that? She is like a cute little puppy. ''Alright what is it?'' 

She smiles and pulls me toward the bed. I sit down. She grabs something from her nightstand and sits down next to me. She takes my hand and bites her bottom lip nervously.

''I have this for you because you're special to me. Because I love you. For thanking you that you love me back. Because you're the only one who does. Which is kinda sad so I'm very happy you do. And also to prove my love for you. I know that I don't have to prove myself because you know but I just liked it and I think you will like it to so ...''

 She hands me a small jewelry box. I smile and open it. My eyes widen. There is a silver bracelet in it. 

''Oh my god.'' I breath out. ''That's beautiful.'' I shake my head. ''But w- wha- ... why?''

''You don't know what day it is do you?''  I frown. What does she mean? ''One month anniversary.''

''Oh no! I totally forgot! I'm so so sorry!'' I bury my face in my hands. I'm so stupid! How can I forget this? She takes my hands.

''It's fine. It really is. I mean it's just one month I understand if that's not that special to you. But for me it kinda is so I just liked to buy you something.''

''It totally is very special to me too. I guess I was so busy with the lake trip and work that I forgot. I'll make it up to you I promise.''

''You can make it up to me by letting me put this on you.'' She says and takes the bracelet out of the box. I smile and give her my wrist. She carefully puts the bracelet around my wrist. She caresses it with her thumb. ''It's says C L because I wanted to make it more personal.''

''It's so beautiful.'' I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her cheek. ''I love you. Thank you so much. I swear I'll buy you something too.''

''You don't have to buy me something sweetheart. Having you as my girlfriend is the best gift ever.''

''But I want to. Like I said it's special to me too.'' I look at my bracelet. ''How did you even manage to buy this?''

''I used the last money I had left from the money Jeremy gave me ... Drugs money. Not so romantic. But you know I bought it with a lot of love.'' I chuckle.

''You know I would have taken a day off but-''

''No it's fine. We can do something tonight. What about we go to the movie?''

''That sounds perfect.''

''Alright. Now go back to work.''

''Now I don't want to go back to work.'' I whine and straddle her hips. I wrap my arms back around her neck and cuddle her. She chuckles and softly strokes my back. ''You promised me not to distract me.'' I mumble and place a soft kiss against her neck.

''Yeah I know. I'm sorry. Alright cuddle-monster come on.'' 

''No.'' I tighten my arms around her and keep my body close against her. I just want to cuddle with her right now. She is the sweetest. I love her so much I can't describe it in words. People think she is broody ... which she sometimes is ... but with me most of the time she's just loving. She is a very different person with me than with other. ''You smell nice.'' 

''I haven't showered yet.''

''I know.'' I slowly and softly kiss down her neck. ''I love your natural scent the most you know that.'' I continue kissing her neck.

''Yeah.'' She says. ''Uh cupcake-'' I hum in response. ''I know this isn't meant sexual but can you please stop that.'' I chuckle.

''Sorry.'' I kiss her lips. She smiles against my lips. ''Stop smiling.'' But her smile grows even wider. ''Stooop.'' I whine. ''I can't kiss you properly like that.'' 

''I'm sorry you are just too cute. And by the way you shouldn't be kissing me you should be working.'' 

''I'll go back to work after I get my kiss.''

''This morning I had to promise not to distract you and now you're just distracting yourself.'' 

''Mhm.'' I hum. I cup her face in my hands and kiss her. At first she smiles but after a brief moment she kisses me back. ''Mmm.'' This is really good. She is just an amazing kisser. I try to deepen the kiss but she pulls back. ''No.'' I mumble and kiss her again. 

''Laura. Work.'' I ignore her and try to part her lips with my tongue. ''No no.'' She holds me back by putting her hands against my shoulder.

''Are you really rejecting me? Don't be rude.''

''Laura I'm just trying to help you. That article is important isn't it? I would love to keep kissing you but you really have to go back to work. I'll even help you with the article if you want to.''

''Fine.'' I groan. I know she's right.

Just two more hours and that article will be done. After that I can spent some time with Carmilla.

-

''I'm out skating.'' Carmilla says. She walks into the bedroom wearing a red tank-top and black sweatpants. She is also wearing a black snapback and red sneakers matching her tank-top. ''You are working anyway so.''

''I was actually just done.''

''Oh. Want me to stay here?''

''No it's fine. Go have fun.'' I get up and walk up to her. I smile. ''Look at you. All stereotypical skater-girl.''

''This is what I used to wear daily. But since you liked my leather pants so much ...''

''Hmm.'' I hum and chuckle. ''I like this too. This is what you looked like when we met and well that's the moment I fell for you.''

''If I remember correctly I was the one lying on the ground.'' She jokes. I laugh.

''True. Have fun babe.'' I kiss her lips. 

''Thanks. I'll text you.''

-

 **Carmilla: - Look who I ran into - *Picture*** She sends me a selfie of her and LaF. I smile. I'm so happy they get along together. 

**Carmilla: - We are at Starbucks. Wanna join us? -**

**Laura: - Sure. I'm on my way -**

-

''Hi guys.'' I say and smile.

''Hi babe. I ordered a chocolate coffee for you.''

''You know me so well.'' I smile and kiss her cheek. I sit down next to her. ''So have you told LaF about us?'' Carmilla frowns.

''No why would I?'' I roll my eyes.

''Carm and I are one month together today. I mean we have known each other longer but as in girlfriends. She gave me this.'' I show LaF my bracelet.

''Damn you really are a softie Karnstein.''

''Oh shut up.'' She groans. 

''Laura.'' I hear behind me. I frown and turn around. Danny.

''Oh great.'' Carmilla mumbles.

''Danny ... Hi.'' This is awkward.

''We haven't seen each other in a while.'' She says. ''How are you?''

''I'm good. Really good.'' I look at Carmilla. ''Amazing.'' I smile at her. She smiles back. ''What about you? Are you okay?''

''Yeah. I'm actually dating someone so uh- I'm happy. His name is Lucian. He is from France and we have been on three dates already. It's going pretty good.''

''Woah that's great.'' I'm honestly happy for her. She nods.

''Hi LaF ...'' She awkwardly waves at them. They were best friends until she started acting like a bitch. LaF awkwardly waves back.

''So uh- Wanna join us?'' I ask. Carmilla nudges me with her elbow and raises her eyebrows. I ignore her glance.

''Yeah sure. If everyone's okay with that? ...''

''We are.'' I say. She sits down next to LaF. Carmilla stares at her in annoyance. ''So France huh?''

''He is born there but he lives here. He is handsome and gentle.''

''Amazing.'' Carmilla sarcastically smiles at Danny. ''Please gives us all the details.''

''Ignore her.'' I say and roll my eyes.

''Excuse me? She has been a bitch all the time and now she suddenly acts all sweet.''

''Look I'm sorry for being a bitch.'' Danny says. ''I know I was. I was jealous and couldn't stand looking at you guys because I was still in love with Laura. But that's gone I swear. I just want my friends back.''

''I'm good with being friends as long as you're not a bitch.'' LaF says.

''You know I always wanted to stay friends with you.'' I say.

''Great so I'm just gonna go.'' Carmilla says. I grab her hand.

''Carm. Please stay.'' She sighs.

''Can I talk to you for a moment?'' She pulls me away from the table. ''You told me to make friends. I made friends with LaF and I'm hanging out with them. And now you're inviting Danny. So don't whine again if I'm not hanging out with people because you just ruined that.''

''Danny is actually okay. I understand you don't want to be friends with my ex-girlfriend but can you at least be nice and just accept that she's my friend?''

''No.'' She shakes her head. ''No I can't do that.'' She let go of my hand. ''Enjoy hanging out with your friends I'll see you home.'' She walks away.

''Carm.'' But she is already gone. I sigh and walk back to the table. ''I'm really sorry Danny. I better go after her. I'll call you so we can talk some okay?'' Danny smiles and nod.

''Yeah that's cool. And I totally understand Carmilla's reaction. I guess I will just stay away from you if she is with you. I don't want to cause any problems in you relationship with her.''

''No she will be nice eventually. See you later guys.''

-

Carmilla is lying on the couch. Hands behind her head, staring at she ceiling. I walk up to her. She doesn't look at me she just keeps staring. I sigh and crawl on top of her. I rest my head against her chest and snuggle up at her. After a couple minutes I feel on of her hands on my back and with her other hand she caresses my hair.

''I'm sorry for ruining your time with LaF.''

''It's fine. I overreacted a little. It's just that ...'' She sighs. ''I don't know I just don't like Danny.''

''I know. And you don't have to like her it's completely understandable. But she's my friends. I just want you two to be nice for each other. It's not that hard I know you can be nice.'' I say and kiss her cheek.

''Yeah well I don't always like to be nice.''

''Hmm.'' I hum. ''I've noticed.'' I turn my face to press my lips against hers. I feel her instantly relax against my touch. Of course Carmilla takes control of the kiss when it's getting heated, like she always does. Not that I'm complaining. She presses her tongue against my lips and I happily let her in. I love it that she's a gentle kisser. I think it's the best kind of way to kiss someone. Carmilla clearly thinks the same which is amazing. And of course I can't suppress a moan. Carmilla smirks against my lips. ''Don't.'' I mumble against her lips before kissing her again. She knows I'm talking about that annoying smirk of her because her smirk grows even wider. I groan and unlock our lips. ''Why?''

''Oh come on my smirk is sexy.''

''At this moment it's just annoying. Please just kiss me?''

''You know _you_ can kiss _me_ too right?''

''But I like it better when _you_ kiss _me_.''

''Oh really? And why is that?'' 

''I don't know.'' I say and shrug. ''I just like it better.''

''You're such a bottom.''

''Phf.'' I scoff. ''I've topped you.''

''Yeah ... You're still a bottom sweetheart.''

''Whatever.'' I roll my eyes. ''Why are you complaining anyway? I like it better if you kiss me and so do you so we are both winners here.''

''True.''

''Good.'' I bend back down but she turns her head away. I frown. What the fuck?

''I don't have time to make out with you sweetheart.''

''What are you talking about?''

''I need to go to the grocery store. I'm cooking dinner for you.''

''You don't have to do that. You already bought me this bracelet.''

''I want this day to be all special. I mean that little fight doesn't really fit in so now I have to make it up to you. I'm cooking dinner and taking you to the movie tonight.''

''Carm...''

''Nope. No you are not convincing me otherwise. I'm doing this.'' She get's up from underneath me. ''I'm cooking you the best dinner ever.''

-

Best dinner ever indeed. She made me a whole vegan dinner which woah. She cooked a lot of times for me before but this was just amazing. 

After dinner we cuddled up on the couch again. This time taking our time to continue our make out session and damn it was good. Most of the time making out leads to sex but sometimes, just sometimes, we just kiss (and maybe a little touching but no sex) which is very nice too. I think it's important to have moments like these. I mean love is not just sex. Love is enjoying a soft gentle kiss. Love is enjoying being with someone. Love is enjoying the warmth of each others bodies. And love is much more.

Of course Carmilla, the lady killer she is, tried to get me out of my clothes but when I told her I just wanted to kiss and cuddle she smiled and nodded. I think Carmilla secretly loves these moment a lot. And I think she would love to have moments like these more. But somehow we don't have those moment a lot and Carmilla is the one leading it to sex. I never thought of it. Why is she doing that? Because obviously she likes just cuddling and kissing a lot. Maybe she does it because she thinks that _I_ want it to be leaded to sex? Or maybe she just wants to prove herself? Should I ask her? ...

''Carm?'' I mumble against her lips. She hums and presses another soft kiss against my lips. ''We should do this more often. You know just cuddling and kissing.'' Carmilla smiles.

''Mhm.'' Another sweet soft kiss. ''I would love that very much.'''

''Really?'' I stroke a strand of hair behind her ear. ''Because most of the time you always lead these moments to sex.'' Carmilla frowns. 

''What you don't like that?''

''Of course I do. I'm just wondering why you do that if you obviously love these moments a lot.''

''I don't know.'' Carmilla shrugs. ''I guess it's a natural response. I'm not used to this you know. I mean when I was that _player_ I never cuddled I just had sex. And with Ell I cuddled a lot but never without having sex so ... I mean does that make sense?''

''Yeah.'' I say. ''It does make sense.'' I caress her cheek. ''And I'm not complaining, at all.'' Carmilla chuckles. ''But we enjoy these moment both a lot so we can do it more often right?''

''Yes we can. As long we will still have sex I'm all good with it.'' Carmilla jokes.

''Oh god can't even imagine a life without sex anymore.'' I laugh.

''Good.'' Carmilla kisses my cheek. ''We should go though if we want to see a movie.''

''No.'' I groan. ''I wanna cuddle.''

''What's up with you today? Every other day _I'm_ the one whining about this.''

''I'm just in the mood for cuddling today.''

''We can cuddle at the movie too.''

''Mm okay.'' I peck her lips. ''But-'' Another peck. ''We are going to cuddle tonight-'' Another peck. ''Until I fall a sleep into your arm.''

''Deal.''

-

''Are you really eating all of that?'' Carmilla asks me. I'm holing a huge popcorn bag. I nod. She wraps her arm around my shoulder while walking to the theater. ''Can you go one day without sweets?''

''Nope.'' I answers.

''You got to be kidding me.'' Carmilla groans. I frown. I follow her gaze. Danny and a guy are walking in too. 

''Be nice.'' I whisper before calling Danny. ''Hi Danny.'' She turns around.

''Oh hey Laura! ... Carmilla.''

''Hey.'' Carmilla smiles. It's a fake smile but at least she's trying. Danny frowns. She definitely didn't expect that.

''So what are you guys doing here?''

''We're at the cinema what do you think we're doing here?'' Carmilla says. I give her a warning glance. She sighs. ''We're watching a movie because we are one month together.''

''Oh well congratulations.'' She says. I thank her. Carmilla just rolls her eyes. ''So this is Lucian.'' I look at the tall guy. He has short black hair and he is wearing a white blouse with a tie. She was right he's indeed handsome. 

''Nice to meet you. So what movie are you watching.''

''Dead eye.''

''We too!'' I say. I grab Carmilla's hand. ''Come on.''

''Laura.'' She says. ''I'm not watching a movie with them. It's our anniversary we should do something together.''

''Please? I really want to see this movie.''

''Can we at least sit apart?''

''Sure.''

-

**POV Carmilla**

We've been holding hands the whole time. Every time there was a scary moment she buried her face in my neck until the moment was over. And since we were watching a horror movie she's been hiding in my neck almost the whole time. And the time she wasn't hiding in my neck we were kissing. So yeah we didn't see a lot of the movie. 

We had a fun time though. 

-

Before heading back home I went to the bathroom. Danny is standing in front of the mirror. Without saying anything I wash my hands. I can see her staring at me through the mirror. 

''Something to say ginger?'' I sigh.

''Actually I do.'' She turns toward me. I turn around too and raise one eyebrow waiting for what is coming next. ''I understand that you hate me because I know I was a huge bitch. But I'm not in love with Laura anymore and I said sorry for my behavior. What else do you want me to do? You want me to kneel for you?''

''Phf.'' I scoff. ''Please don't.'' 

''Can we please just act normal? Laura doesn't like this at all.''

''Alright.'' I sigh. '' I'll stop being a bitch to you. But only for Laura.''

''Thank you. That's the reason why I want this. For Laura.''

''Yeah well this doesn't mean I like you ginger.''

-

We both walk out of the bathroom. My arm wrapped around her waist. Hers around my shoulders. I can see Laura's eyes widen. I smirk and we walk up to her and Lucian.

''What is this?'' Laura asks.

''I made a new friend.''

''Really?!'' Laura squeaks excited.

''No.'' I unwrap myself from Danny. Laura's smile disappears. ''But we are okay.''

''Really?!'' She asks again. We both nod. Her smile is back. She squeaks again and wraps her arms around me. She kisses my cheek. ''That means a lot to me guys.''

''We know.'' I say. ''That's why we're doing this.'' Laura walks up to Danny and hugs her too. Danny wiggles her eyebrows at me. ''Watch out ginger.'' 

-

''Thanks for today.'' Laura mumbles. We are lying in bed. Her arms and legs are tangled around me and her face is buried in my neck. I'm caressing my fingers through her hair. I was almost falling asleep and I hear at her voice that she was too. ''I enjoyed it a lot.''

''I enjoyed it too.'' I kiss her head. ''I enjoy every day with you.''

''Mmm.'' She hums and snuggles even closer against me. ''Goodnight Carm.''

''Goodnight sweetheart.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys still like this story? (except for the fact my English still sucks I know, I know. I'm working on it guys ;) )
> 
> Do you guys have some feedback? Bad/good I can learn from everything.
> 
> Also let met know If you're excited for season 3 and why! Because I am fucking excited for Hollstein!


	15. Chapter fifteen - You're beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated this story, that's because this is a long chapter. Enjoy :)
> 
> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT
> 
> WARNING: MENTIONING OF RAPE

**POV Laura**

''Cupcake-'' A kiss against my cheek. ''Wake up'' A kiss against mu neck. ''We-'' Another kiss against my neck. ''Need-'' She trails her lips lower. ''To -'' A kiss against my collarbone. ''Go.'' And I feel her lips against mine. I open my eyes and blink a few times.

''What are you talking about? It's Sunday.'' I groan and pull the blanket over my head.

''Well you had a surprise last weekend so now I have a surprise too.'' She pulls the blanket back down. I groan again.

''Is it worth getting up for?''

''I can assume you it is.'' 

''Promise me. Because I had a really busy week and I can use some sleep.''

''I promise.'' She pouts. ''Please?'' 

''Okay.'' I reach my hand out. ''Give me a kiss.'' She smiles and bends down. I place my hand at the back of her neck and lean in the kiss her. Her tongue caresses my lip softly. We enjoy the kiss for a moment until I pull back and get up to take a shower

-

''Carm!'' I shout from the bathroom. ''I forgot my clothes.''

''Well come and get them then.''

''I can't I'm naked!''

''And I'm reading a book. I've seen your naked butt before sweetheart you don't have to hide your body for me.'' I sigh and step out of the bathroom into the bedroom where Carmilla is lying on bed reading a book. She lifts her head en smirks. Her eyes wander along my body. ''Well hello beauty.''

''Hello lazy butt.'' I say while I open my closet. ''Get that annoying smirk off your face and stop checking me out.''

''I'm not checking you out. I'm just appreciating your beauty.'' I roll my eyes and pick my clothes. ''What's up with the sudden hurry? I was just enjoying my view.'' I ignore her comment and start to dress. When I'm done I walk over to her. I straddle her waist and bend down to rest my head on her chest.

''I really appreciate it that you have a surprise for me Carm.'' I mumble in her neck before I turn my head to lock eyes with her. ''Thank you.''

''No problem love.'' She gives me a kiss. ''I don't want to waste a second of our time.'' She get's up. ''I already packed a bag so we can go now.''

''A bag? Wait what are we doing?''

''You will see.''

-

**POV Carmilla**

I throw the bag in the trunk of the car. I open the car door for Laura and walk over to step into the car too. I start to drive. Laura looks at me with raised eyebrows.

''Are you telling me what we are doing or what?''

''No. It's a surprise. You didn't tell me anything neither when you surprised me.''

''Fine.'' She sighs. ''We better go somewhere where I can buy coffee.''

''You can sleep until we are there if you want to.'' I say. She nods. She rests her head against the window and closes her eyes.

I love this girl so much. So is the cutest. I take my eyes of the road to look at her for a second. I smile. She is beautiful. I still don't understand how I can be this lucky. She is the most wonderful girl I know. So lovely and sweet. What have I done to deserve her? 

-

I drove us out of town to a cute little place called 'Sugar Smile'. We are going to have some breakfast here. And I thought this would be perfect for Laura. _Sugar_ Smile. The name says it all.

I let Laura pick a table. She decided to sit outside because even though it's still early in the morning she sun is shining bright ... or maybe that's just Laura? We are surrounded by the smell of pancakes and the sweet smell of flowers. 

''Mmm pancakes.'' Laura moans while looking at the menu. ''Oh waffles!''

''Make a choice sweetheart.'' I chuckle. ''I'm sure you can't eat all of it.''

''You better not be challenging me.'' She jokes. ''I go for the waffle with whipped cream. What about you?''

''Just a sandwich. I'm not really hungry.'' 

The waitress arrives. I order the food for us. A waffle with whipped cream and a hot chocolate milk for Laura, and a cheese sandwich and a caramel-coffee for me. What a good way to start the day.

-

''That was delicious Carm. Thank you.''

''You're welcome.'' I say. ''Let's take some donuts for on the road.''

''For on the road?'' She asks confused. I smirk.

''Well this is the beginning of our little road trip.''

''Road trip?!'' She asks with big eyes. I nod. ''But I have work tomorrow. I would love to have a road trip with you but we will never be back on time-''

''Laura calm down.'' I cut her off. ''I called your boss and he gave you the week off.''

''Did he really?''

''Yeah. I told him it was for our anniversary and he got all excited. I only needed a couple days but he gave you the whole week.'' I shrug. ''He's a nice man.''

''Well in that case ... Can I have a muffin too?''

''You're killing me Hollis.''

-

''Stop changing the music.'' Laura whines with her mouth full of muffin. ''It's annoying.''

''But I don't like the music.''

''Isn't this _my_ surprise?'' She has a point there. I groan.

''Fine. Listen to that awful music.''

''Awful music? It's Justin Bieber he's the most popular singer in the world.''

''So? I don't care who he is his music is still awful.''

Laura rolls her eyes and turns the music louder. She starts to sing along with it.

_''My mama don't like you and she like everyone ...''_

Well this is going to be a long ride until we arrive at our next location.

-

Finally we are at our next location. Laura has been singing along with awful songs for two hours long. I stop the car. We're at a park. There are not a lot people here. I get out of the car to grab  some stuff from the trunk. I hear Laura getting out too. 

''So what are we doing here?'' She asks. 

''Well.'' I start. ''Lets do some relaxing.'' I say and hold up a blanket. ''You had a busy week so we can lie down on this blanket and just relax for a while.'' 

''Yeah that sounds good.'' She grabs my hand and smiles. ''You are going to make me fall even more in love with you aren't you?'' She chuckles and takes a step closer to me. I take a step back and I hit the car. She wraps her arms around my neck. She looks down at my lips. I smile and bend down. I kiss her. Gentle as always. ''I won't mind.'' She whispers against my lips.

''What?'' I ask confused and kiss her again, don't want to miss her warm lips against mine for a second longer. She kisses me back for a moment before pulling back and speaking again.

''Falling deeper in love with you. I wouldn't mind that. I don't think it's possible to be even more in love with you because god _I am_. But if it is possible to make all of this feel even better than it already does, I would love that.'' She kisses me. ''Or not.'' She giggles. ''Because I think I might explode.''

''I don't think our love has a limit cupcake.'' I caress a strand of hair behind her ear. ''Because my love for you is growing ever day.'' I kiss her again. A soft loving kiss. She tightens her arms around my neck and buries her face in my neck. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. We enjoy each others warmth. ''Alright come on.'' I say and grab her hand.

-

We are on the blanket underneath a big tree. I sit with my back against the tree while Laura is lying down on the blanket. Her hands underneath her head, eyes closed. I smile. I could just keep looking at her without getting bored. But lying down next to her and cuddle up with her sounds even more fun. I crawl toward her and lie down. I think she is sleeping so I carefully wrap my arm around her waist trying not to wake her.

''I'm not sleeping.'' Laura mumbles, like she was reading my mind. I smile and press myself more against her. I hover my face above her. She opens her eyes and smiles. She presses a quick soft kiss against my lips before placing her hand on my neck and pulling me down to cuddle up with her. I bury my face in her neck and close my eyes. She caresses her fingertips along my neck. I hum in appreciation. 

She keeps repeating her action and I feel myself falling asleep. I don't want to fall asleep because when I'm asleep I can't enjoy her soft touch, and I want to keep enjoying this moment. I press a soft kiss against her neck and open my eyes to stop myself from falling asleep. I take her hand that is just resting in her stomach and start to play with her fingers. 

''This is nice.'' I say and intertwine our fingers. 

''It is.'' Laura agrees. ''Thank you for this.''

''You're very welcome my love.''

-

**POV Laura**

I wake up. Carmilla's face buried in my neck. Did we fell asleep? I take my phone from my pocket to look at the time. I groan. We fell asleep. I turn my head toward Carmilla and place a soft kiss against her cheek.

''Carm.'' I whisper in her ear. Another soft kiss. Carmilla hums. ''Wake up sweetie.'' Carmilla opens her eyes.

''Don't call me sweetie you sound like Perry.'' She groans. I giggle.

''We fell asleep.''

''Oh did we?'' She asks. I nod. ''What time is it?''

''Four o'clock.''

''We missed lunch.'' She sits up. ''Alright lets go sweetheart we have things to do.''

-

''Where are you taking me?'' I ask. Carmilla is behind me covering my eyes with her hands. We take small steps forwards. 

''You will see.''

''Oh really? Because I can't see anything if you keep covering my eyes.'' I hear Carmilla chuckle and a moment later she takes her hands away from my eyes. I smile. ''The carnival?''

''Mhm.'' Carmilla hums. ''But we don't have much time left since we fell asleep. It's closing in twenty minutes. So what about a ride in the Ferris Wheel and grab some cotton candy?''

''That sounds amazing.'' I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her side. She wraps her arm around my shoulder and kisses my head.

I really enjoy this a lot.

-

''Are you okay?'' I ask. Carmilla is biting down on her bottom lip and her foot is shaking. She is holding my hand tightly, squeezing it a little. 

''Yeah I'm fine. I just don't like heights.''

''Oh my god why did you suggested to go in here then? Do you want to get out?''

''No no. I suggested it for you. Because I know you will love it.'' The Ferris Wheel starts to move. ''No turning back now.''

''Alright well just look at me, don't look down.'' I say. She looks at me and smiles.

''You're a better view anyway.'' 

''Such a flirt.'' I look around enjoying the view. I can look along the whole carnival right now. Everything is full of colorful lights. ''This is amazing. I haven't been in a Ferris Wheel since I was five. I forgot how amazing it is to see such a view.''

''It's my first time. Imagine how amazing this is for me.'' Carmilla jokes. I turn my head toward her. Her eyes are still on me. I give her hand a squeeze.

''I really appreciate that you do this for me.'' 

''Everything for the love of my life.'' She says. I giggle. 

''This is super romantic and all but you know what would make it even better?'' I ask. She shakes her head. ''A kiss.'' I bend toward her. She smiles and presses a soft kiss against my lips. We rest our forehead against each other for a moment. After the moment I tangle my fingers in her hair and kiss her again. 

At the time we stopped kissing the ride was already over. Carmilla lets out a breath of relieve and we get out. I grab her hand while we start walking.

''So was it that bad?'' I ask. She shakes her head.

''Nah it was fine.''

''So you wanna go again?'' I tease.

''No. We can do that last part over though?''

''Let's grab some cotton candy.''

''Or we do that.''

-

''You do realize you are literally eating a bunch of sugar, right?'' Carmilla asks while I take a bite of my cotton candy.

''You do realize you are being and old lady, right?''

''What?'' Carmilla scoffs. ''Phf. I'm not.''

''You're always whining about sugar. Besides it was your idea.''

''Yeah well you're going to be an annoying little bouncing ball after finishing that.''

''You love me anyway.''

''I do.'' She wraps her arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer. I smile and press a kiss against her lips. She scrunches up her face. ''Mh.'' She hums. ''Oh no I don't like this.'' She mumbles.

''Excuse me?'' I raise my eyebrows. ''Rude.''

''I mean because your lips are sticky and you taste too sweet.'' She kisses my cheek. 

''Why don't you like cotton candy? It's like the best candy.''

''It's too sweet. I don't like candy. I look cookies and chips.'' She bends down to whisper something into my ear. ''And cupcakes.'' Her hot breath caresses my ear. I giggle. ''Come on we should go, the carnival is closing. Did you like it though?''

''I liked it a lot.'' 

''Well then I can't wait for you to see what else I have in mind for this trip.''

''I bet it can't top cotton candy.''

''Oh I bet it can.'' She smirks. 

A smirk ... I don't know if that's a good thing.

-

**POV Carmilla**

''Babe what are you doing?'' I ask Laura, who's lips are placing kisses against my neck. ''I'm driving.''

''Hmm.'' Laura hums. ''Keep driving.'' The little kisses turning into hot open mouth kisses. Her hand moving to the inside of my thigh. I close my eyes enjoying her touch, but then I remember that I'm driving. My eyes shoot open.

''Not a good idea cupcake. We will both end up dead.''

''Fine.'' She groans and sits back. ''But I'm bored.''

''We will arrive at the restaurant soon.''

''And after that?''

''And after that we need sleep. We have to sleep in the car just for tonight. Tomorrow we will have an hotel room.''

''That's fine.'' Laura says. ''This car is quite comfortable.''

-

I hold the door for Laura, she smiles at me and I follow her into the restaurant. I look around. Oh my god everything is so ... expensive. There are chandeliers everywhere and everyone is dressed in suits and dresses.

''We have a reservation under the name of Karnstein.'' I say.

''Please follow me to your table.'' She host says. We follow the guy. We walk into a dark room filled with just light of candles. ''Enjoy ladies. The waiter will be here soon.''

I thank the host and he leaves the room.

''A private dinner?'' Laura asks.

''Mhm.'' I hum. ''Do you like it?''

''I like it a lot. Thank you.'' She wraps her arms around my neck to give me a warm hug. After the hug I pull the chair out, I let her sit down and push the chair back. I bend to place a kiss against her forehead before I sit down too. ''So why do I deserve all of this?''

''Because you are my girlfriend and you're all I have.'' I reach my hand over the table the hold her hand. I caress my thumb along her hand. ''I want you to know how special you are for me.''

''I know that already, you tell me everyday. Don't get me wrong I really like this and I appreciate it a lot but you really don't have to prove me anything. I know you love me. And I love you too.''

''I just wanted to do something special.'' I say and shrug. Laura smiles.

''Well thank you. But I can't believe you took me to a five star restaurant while I'm wearing _these_  clothes.''

''You look beautiful.''

''But it isn't suitable for a five star restaurant. I should have been wearing a dress and jewelry and high heels-''

''Oh please.'' I laugh. ''You never wear high heels because you will fall.''

''That's true but-''

''Laura.'' I interrupt her again. ''You look beautiful don't worry about it. We are at a restaurant to enjoy food not to worry about clothing. Besides we are in a private room anyway.''

Laura smiles and nods.

The waiter arrives.

''Do you mind if I order for you?'' I ask.

''No go ahead.''

-

''Mmm.'' Laura moans while taking another bite. ''This is delicious. You can order more often for me. You clearly know what I like.''

''I guess I do.'' I say and smirk. Laura starts to blush. ''Do you want some more wine?''

''You think that's a good idea? We are on a road trip.''

''It's okay _I'm_ driving anyway.''

''Well then I would love to have some more wine.'' Laura says. I smile and pour some wine in her glass. She thanks me and takes a sip. 

''Too bad we can't eat here everyday. Although I enjoy your cooking a lot too.''

''I'm glad to hear that.'' I say. I look at her and chuckle. ''You have a little-'' I reach my hand to wipe away some food from the corner of her mouth. She blushes again.

''Thanks. I think it's a good think that we are in private because I would be so embarrassing. I can't even eat properly.''

We continue our dinner. I catch her looking at me a couple times and when I look back at her she just starts to blush and takes a bite of her food or a sip of her wine. I just smile at her. We've been together for quite a while now and I still make her blush. Especially when I do something romantic like this. It's very cute. I love this girl so much. 

-

''I'm stuffed.'' Laura groans when we walk out of the restaurant, fingers locked with each other. ''And cold.'' I can feel her shiver. 

''Here.'' I take my leather jacket off and wrap it around her shoulder.

''Such a gentle woman.'' She smiles. ''But aren't you cold?''

''No. Your smile keeps me warm.'' I say. She smiles and her cheeks are getting red.

''Why you always do that?'' She asks. I frown. ''Saying all those sweet things and making me blush?''

''I love it when you blush, it's cute.'' I stop walking and stroke a strand of hair behind her ear. ''You're beautiful.'' She smiles.

''You are beautiful too.'' She say. I smile.

''Thanks cupcake. But I mean it, you are beautiful. Do you ever think about those words? Obviously you know when someone say those words, it's a compliment. But do you ever _really_ think about it? Because you should believe those words and know how beautiful you are.''

''Carmilla Karnstein, after those million times you told me, yes I believe those words. Thank you very much for telling me _everyday_ how beautiful I am. You re beautiful too and I think _you_ should be the one thinking about those words. Because to be honest I don't think you believe it.''

''I don't.'' I shrug. ''After everything that happened in my life I can't be beautiful. Maybe I look good from the outside but from the inside I'm ruined.''

''No.'' Laura shakes her head. ''That's your past. The life you live now, the Carmilla you are now, _you are beautiful_.'' She cups my face in her hand and smiles. ''And I'm going to tell you those words everyday from now on until you believe it. Because you say it to me everyday too.''

''You love me.'' I say with a frown. I still can't believe someone loves me. I can't believe someone as amazing as Laura loves _me_. ''It's still hard to believe.''

''Yes I do love you.'' She presses a gentle kiss against my lips. ''Thanks for dinner.''

''You're welcome beautiful.''

''Alright _beautiful_ , come one.'' She grabs my hand and we walk toward the car.

I let go a happy sigh and smile. Yeah today was a good day.

-

I hear Laura groan in the back of the car. She is waking up.

''Carm?'' I smile. I love her voice when she's just awake. I always love her voice but it's just a little bit cuter and sexier when she's just awake. ''Are you driving?''

''Yeah. I thought that you might wanted to eat so I'm heading towards a gas station. We arrive at one in about ten minutes.''

''You take such good care off me.'' I feel her lips against my cheek from behind. ''Best girlfriend ever.'' I smile.

''Hm. Well I have the most beautiful, cutest and sweetest girl as girlfriend so I better take good care of her.'' Laura giggles.

''Trying to get into my pants Karnstein?''

''No you have to wear pants for that.'' I hear her gasp. I smirk. She just found out she isn't wearing any pants.

''Where's my panties?!''

''I don't know. I didn't pay attention to where you threw it last night. I had better things to focus on.''

''Found them! ... urgh.'' She groans. ''There are ruined.'' I look at her face through the mirror and chuckles. With flushed cheeks she pulls on her sweatpants. ''Don't laugh at me.'' She mumbles in annoyance.

''I'm not laughing. I like your flushed cheeks it's cute.''

''Yeah yeah. Just drive I want to eat.'' I smirk.

''Well I have som-''

''No. Don't even finish that sentence.''

I wisely shut my mouth.

-

**POV Laura**

I crawled into the front seat while Carmilla grabbed the food. She came back about fifteen minutes later with two sandwiches and coffee. She gets back into the car and gives me my food.

''Thanks babe.'' I peck her lips. ''So what's our next stop?''

''The hotel.''

''Already?''

''Mhm.'' She hums. ''I have a surprise for you.'' Oh great. I hate surprises. I mean it's super cute she does this but I just can't stand surprises. Now I'm going to think about it all the time and I just want to know what it is. 

''Oh no.'' I groan. ''I hate surprises, it better be good.''

''It is.'' She smirks. ''Alright I'm going to drive again.''

''Wait.'' I bend toward her. ''We haven't said _good morning_ properly yet.'' She smiles and presses her lips against mine. It's a sweet soft kiss that not lasted long because she pulls back to whisper ...

''Good morning.'' And she presses her lips back against mine.

''Good-'' Kiss. ''Morning.'' I smile against her lips. The cute kissing is over soon when she cups my face in her hand and presses her lips more against me. She caresses my lips with her tongue, asking me to part my lips, which I do. I always get a little dizzy at the taste and feeling of her sweet, soft tongue. 

''Good thing we don't mind morning breath since we can't brush our teeth.'' She says after a moment of kissing.

''Mhm.'' I hum in response because I just don't want to take my lips off of hers. After just another brief moment of kissing Carmilla starts to pull back. I whine and reach after her lips. Carmilla chuckles and pecks my lips before completely pulling back. 

''We really need to keep going cupcake. Our hotel room will be ready at eleven o'clock.''

''Okay.'' I place a kiss against her cheek and sit back. 

-

''Oh my god!'' Laura's eyes widen when she walks into the hotel room. ''This is amazing!'' She looks around while I drop the bag on the floor and closes the door behind me. ''Oh my god look at the bed!'' She jumps on it, bouncing up a little. ''First a five star restaurant, now a five star hotel, how did you manage to pay all of this?!''

''Remember that I said I used my last money to buy you that bracelet?'' She nods. ''Well I lied. I saved some money.''

''First of all: You lied to me?! Second of all: That could never been enough to pay all of this.''

''Yes I lied I'm sorry. And I used the money that I was saving for my study too. I decided a while ago that I'm not going back to school so here I am spending it on you.''

''Carm! You can't use your study money for this! Even if you don't want to study now, maybe you will change your mind later.''

''Cupcake I'm searching for jobs. If I ever want to study again I will have the money back soon enough. Don't worry about it okay?''

''Okay.'' She says and shrugs. ''I mean it's your choice.''

''Exactly.'' I flop down on bed next to her and kiss her cheek.'' She giggles and pushes me down. She crawls on top of me, hovering above me, and starts to place kisses all over my face, the light quick kisses tickling my skin.

I laugh and try to push her away. She giggles and grabs my hands pinning them against the bed. I know I am stronger than Laura and can easily get her off of me, but to be honest I don't want to. I love her giggles. She keeps kissing every inch of my face except for my lips. 

She places a kiss on my nose with a giggle. She looks at me. I smile. She smiles back and places a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. I relax underneath her touch.

''Kiss me?'' I ask. Laura smiles and looks at me with twinkling eyes.

''I already did.'' She strokes a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear. I look at her with a _are you serious_ look. ''What?'' She asks innocent. ''Just be a bit more specific.''

''Kiss _my lips_ please.'' I say. She bends down and presses her smiling lips against me. That's all I need. I don't need a hot kiss. Just a kiss that tells me that she is happy, that she loves me. She pulls back and giggles. 

''Is it okay if I take a little nap? I didn't sleep a lot last night.'' And her eyes are telling me: _'which is your fault'._ I smirk.

''Sure go ahead sweetheart.'' I say. Laura rolls off of me and lies on her stomach. I bend down to kiss her cheek. ''I'm going to order food for lunch, something in particular you want?''

''No just order something.'' She says. I nod and move to get off the bed but I feel her grab my hand. She puckers her lips. I chuckle and give her one last kiss before getting up and leaving the room to order food at the hotel restaurant.

-

After lunch we chilled in the hotel room for a while until I thought it was time for _something fun._

''I have something fun.'' I smirk. 

''Really what is it?'' Laura asks. I hold up a bottle of alcohol.

''Body shots.''

''What?''

''You don't know what a body shot is?''

''Of course I know.'' Laura giggles. ''You want to do that?''

''Mhm.'' I hum. I walk over to her. ''Only if you want it too.''

''I've never done that.'' She grabs the bottle. ''Tequila?''

''Jup. Believe me you will like this.'' I take her hand an let her sit down on the bed. I straddle her and wrap my arms around her neck. I smirk and place a soft kiss against her neck. Laura smiles. I smile back. I gaze into her eyes while I start to unbutton her flannel. Slowly. Painfully slowly. Laura bites down on her bottom lip when my fingers are touching her skin while opening the buttons. 

When I open the last button and her flannel falls open, reveling her abs, I can't resist it to caress my fingertips along them. After doing that I let the flannel fall down her shoulders and I gently push her on her back. I crawl on top of her and hover my face above her. I see her looking at my lips. I bend down and her eyes are closing. My lips are barely brushing against hers and when she tries to press her lips against me I move my face to press a hot kiss against her jaw. She groans and I smirk against her skin. I love teasing her. I kiss down her body. When I reach the waist of her pants I sit back up and pull them off, leaving her in only her panties and bra. 

I grab her hands and pull her into a sitting position so I can reach behind her back to undo her bra. I try to open her clasp with one hand while my other hand rests on her lower back, but that doesn't work out so well. Laura giggles when she notices my struggle. God damn it. I have tons of experience with undoing bra's. Why is this happening now? 

Finally it pops open. When her bra is off her body she lies back down. 

I grab the bottle and pour some liquid in her bellybutton. She giggles. I chuckle and put some salt on her breast. She raises her eyebrows at me and I wink at her. I grab the lime and hold it in front of her mouth. She understands the hint and takes it between her teeth. 

I place my lips at he neck and start to kiss down. I make sure to leave a little mark by sucking at her pulse point. I kiss down her collarbone and along her breast licking of the salt. I kiss down her belly and lick the alcohol out of her bellybutton. I get back up to her and bite down on the lime in her mouth. After that I take the lime out of her mouth and throw it on the nightstand. I press my lips against hers. Her tongue caressing my lip asking for entrance. When I part my lips we both moan at the touch of our tongues. 

''Best tequila ever.'' I mumble. Laura giggles and kisses me again. She flips us over and straddles my hips without disconnecting or lips. We kiss a little longer until she unlocks our lips and reaches for the bottle on the nightstand. She starts to pour it all over me. ''That's not how a body shot works.''

''It is now.'' She giggles. She places the bottle back on the nightstand. She bends down and when I close my eyes waiting for her to connect our lips again, I suddenly feel her lips on my earlobe. She kisses down just below my ear. Oh god weak spot! I moan and tangle my fingers in her hair. She giggles again. She's so cute. She sucks at my pulse point. It usually doesn't really turns me on or something but now she does something that drives me crazy. Such a sweet feeling. I moan and tilt my head giving her more room. 

When she is done sucking at my pulse point (I'm sure there's a huge mark now) she kisses down to my collarbone. She bites down on my skin softly before kissing down. She starts to kiss the alcohol from my chest. Leaving a trail of kisses down my breasts and along my belly. She sucks the alcohol out of my bellybutton and keeps kissing down. She skips a part, of course she does fucking tease, and starts to kiss my inner thigh. 

''Don't tease.'' I whisper. She giggles and looks up at me. ''Oh my god stop giggling. This is suppose to be sexy and you're making it cute.''

''You want sexy?'' She asks with raised eyebrows. I smirk and look at her with challenging eyes. She smirks too and moves to straddle my belly. She places her hands on my chest and presses herself against me. I'm feeling the heat of her center against my skin. She moves her hair to one side and looks down at me, hair falling down her shoulder. I feel her pressing harder against me and a soft moan escapes her mouth. ''Mmm. Sexy enough for you Karnstein?''

''Fuck.''  I breath out.

''I take that as a yes.'' She giggles.

I turn us over. Another giggle.

''You need to stop giggling cutie.''

''Make me.'' She challenges me. 

I raise one eyebrow and smirk. Oh this is going to be fun.

-

With one last breathy moan Laura falls down on top of me and buries her face in my neck. Her quick warm breath tickling my skin. I chuckle and gently caress her back up and down with my fingertips.

''You enjoyed that cutie?'' I ask a little insecure. I'm always afraid that maybe she didn't like it. I know sometimes she has a little trouble with enjoying sex because of her past. Sometimes, when she has been thinking about her rape experience, she looks a little scared when I touch her. So then I stop and tell her to tell me when it's okay to touch her again. 

That didn't happen in a long while though because she hasn't been thinking about her past, but I'm still asking just to be sure I didn't do something she didn't like.

''I did.'' She says still out of breath. ''You don't have to worry about me not liking it.'' She says a little later when her breathing was back to normal. ''If I don't like it I'll tell you.''

''Promise me that? Promise me you will tell me to stop if I do something you don't like.''

''I promise.'' She says and kisses my lips. ''Sooo ...'' She smirks at me while I feel her hand wander down my body. ''Anything in particular you want?''

''Oeh I get to choose?'' I laugh. ''Well ...'' I look at her while she raises her eyebrows at me. ''You know what I want cupcake. You know _exactly_ what I enjoy the most.''

''And why would I just give it to you?''

''Because I ask nicely?'' I say. ''And because _I_ gave _you_ an amazing orgasm. It's only fair right?''

''Hmm.'' Laura hums. ''Alright. Buckle up _cutie_.'' She mocks me.

She places her lips against my neck and kisses her way down my body. 

-

''Cupcake.'' I whisper and caress her cheek with my thumb. ''Are you awake?''

''Hmm.'' She hums and snuggles closer against me. ''Why?''

''It's time for the surprise.''

''Oh really?'' She mumbles with her eyes still closed.

''Yes. We are already an hour too late, but you are so cute when you sleep I couldn't wake you.''

''Have you been watching me sleep again?''

''Maybe.'' I chuckle. She opens her eyes and smile. She presses a kiss against my cheek.

''Can I take a quick shower?''

''Only if I can come with you.''

''You always can.''

-

**POV Laura**

She took me to the beach. We are walking on the sand with bare feet, holding hands, my head against her shoulder. It's evening but it's still warm, sometimes there is a cold breeze. 

We have the beach for our self. There is no one here.

''I wanted to take you to watch the sunset but since we are one hour too late ... we can wake up early for sunrise?''

''Do you mind if I pass?'' I chuckle. ''We kinda need our sleep.''

''I don't mind at all.'' She chuckles too. ''Tomorrow is our last day. We can enjoy breakfast and then we have to leave. I'll take a short route and we will be home in five hours.''

''Why do we have to be home that early?''

''I uh ... I have a job interview.'' She says with a smile. ''The coffee house had an application for waitress.''

''Really?'' I ask. She nods. ''That's great. I'm really happy for you, since you've been trying so hard.''

''Yeah. It's not the perfect job but it's something.''

''It's not that bad. I've worked as a waitress when I was sixteen and I was okay. You just have to ignore the rude customers and than it's pretty fun. You talk with a lot of people.''

''Yeah that's fun for a social-person, which I'm not.''

''You will be fine.'' 

''Alright enough about that.'' She stops walking and faces me. ''Do you know how to waltz?''

''Uh no? Isn't that something for old people?'' Carmilla chuckles and shakes her head. 

''No. It's uh- romantic. Partners are face to face...'' She smiles. ''Chest to chest ...'' She squeezes my hand and pulls me close against her. She stares in my eyes. ''Al of that whirling.'' She whirls me around until I face her again. She caresses her thumb along my hand. ''In 1698 it may has well have been sex.''

''How do you know? What are you a vampire?''

''Way to kill a romantic moment Hollis.'' Carmilla says and rolls her eyes. I chuckle. 

''Let's take a swim.'' I walk past her and throw my shirt over my head.

''What are you doing? We are in public.''

''There is no on here.'' I say while I pull my shorts down. ''Come on!'' I grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head. She sighs and undresses herself.

We walk into the sea. It's a little cold but not too cold. I wrap my arms around Carmilla's neck.

''Thank you for everything.''

''You are very welcome sweetheart.''

And we kiss underneath the stars.

-

The next day, on our way home, Carmilla asked me if it was okay to go to one last place before going home, and I of course said yes.

**POV Carmilla**

We walk beside a river. After a couple minutes of walking we arrive at a grass field with just on single tree. We walk up to the tree. It's a tree with a tree house.

''This is the place I had my first kiss.'' I say and start to climb the ladder to the tree house. I smile and look around. Memories ... I look down. ''Come on up here.''

''It doesn't look very stable ...''

''It's safe I promise.'' I say. She bites her lip and starts to climb. I reach my hand out to help her up. She looks around with a scrunched up nose.

''It looks like no one has been here for years.''

''That's because _no one has been here for years_.'' I chuckle. ''This was my secret spot with my best friend in high school. No one else knows about this place.''

''So why are we here?''

''Well ...'' I take her hands. ''As I said I had my first kiss here.'' I take a step closer. ''But that's not a good memory. Because first of all: It was with a boy. And second of all: It was with my best friend that I lost after that because I told him I wasn't interested in him.'' I reach my hand up and place my hand on her cheek. I softly caress it with my thumb. She smiles. ''So I would like to replace that bad memory with a good memory by having a kiss by the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.''

Her cheeks turn slightly pink. How come these little things make her blush? She cups my face in her hands too. She has to tip toe a little to reach my lips because I am a little taller than she is. She melts in to me. I place the hand that isn't cupping her cheek on her lower back and pull her closer. She smiles against my lips. I smile too which causes the kiss to break. I rest my forehead against hers. 

''Well that was much better than what happened here five years ago.''

-

We are sitting on the edge of the tree house. Legs hanging down and fingers intertwined with each other. Our view is beautiful. Bright blue sky and sight all along the river that doesn't looks like it has an end. 

''So I was sixteen.'' I start my story since Laura asked for it. ''And his name was Toby. We were friend for three years. We found this place when I was fourteen and we ran away from school. Since that moment we've been hanging out here everyday after school.'' I pause for a moment. ''For me it was a way to avoid my mother. Up here everything felt safe.'' She squeezes my hand. I sigh. ''Until he kissed me and being here didn't feel comfortable anymore. After that day we didn't talk anymore and I lost my best friend. And I had nowhere to go anymore. No one to talk to. I mean I had enough friends because I was a popular girl but no one like Toby.''

''I'm sorry that happened to you.'' She says. Her thumb softly caressing my hand.

''A couple weeks later I met this girl. Her name was Amy. She was beautiful and her heart was full of happiness. I wasn't in love with her but she was my first girlfriend and I cared a lot about her. After a while I trusted her enough to tell about my mother. She wanted me to ran away with her. But I couldn't. As soon as I was eighteen I indeed ran away, but not with her. I cheated on her two weeks before we were leaving. So she broke up with me and I left alone. I went to school and I slept with every girl if I had the chance. It was a way to block my emotions. A way to avoid the sadness inside me. When I was nineteen I met Ell.'' I smile. ''I met her and I fell in love. She gave me so much happiness.'' I look at her. She is looking at me with a soft face. ''Should I skip this part?''

''No go on. It's okay you can talk about Ell.''

''I loved her so much. But after two years it was suddenly over. The feeling was gone. The tingling feeling I used to have in my belly when we kissed was gone. I didn't enjoy our sex anymore. I didn't like living with her anymore. It was all gone ... And once again I cheated.''

''With me.'' Laura mumbles. I look at her and frown. That wasn't really necessary to add to it ... ''I never realized this but I'm the one who ruined your relationship with Ell. I'm so sorry.''

''What? No Laura don't think that. _I'm_ the one who cheated. Want me to continue my story?'' I ask. She nods. ''Well after I broke up with Ell I fell in love again. With the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She is lovely and amazing and caring and sweet. She is all the good things. And I want to spend my life with her.''

''That girl thinks the same way about you.'' Laura smiles. I smile back. I bend down to capture her lips with mine. It's a soft kiss full of love. A soft gentle kiss makes me more breathless then any other kiss. I pull back. She hovers her lips above mine. Her breath caressing my lips. With my eyes still closed I enjoy the warmth of her hand on my cheek. I move my face and places a soft kiss against her cheek ... against her jaw ... against her neck. She tilts her head to give me more room and as a sign to continue what I'm doing. I place another soft kiss against her neck. She hums and her hand trails to my neck. I place on last kiss against her neck and a kiss just below her ear before moving to rest my forehead against hers. 

I open my eyes and see her smiling with her eyes closed. I kiss the tip of her nose. She giggles and opens her eyes. I smile.

''I love you.''

''I love you too. Thank you for telling your story and sharing this moment with me.''

''You are very welcome. We should head back home tough.'' I kiss her forehead and get up. I reach my hand out to help her get up. 

-

''What was your favorite moment of this trip?'' I ask her while were are walking back to the car. Hand in hand, arms against each other. Her other hand is holding my arm and her head is leaning against my shoulder.

''I enjoyed our moment back there a lot. You opening up to me shows how much you trust me with that information. I know it's hard for you to talk about your past. Especially if the story involves your mother. I'm proud of you.'' She says. I smile. ''What about you? What moment did you enjoyed the most?''

''What do you think?'' I smirk. I'm not looking at her but I know she is rolling her eyes. I laugh. ''I liked the beach walk.''

''Hmm.'' She hums. ''Romantic softie.''

''I can't deny that anymore.'' I sigh. 

-

**POV Laura**

''Home sweet home.'' I flop down on bed. I sink into the soft mattress and hum. ''This is so much better than a car or a hotel bed.''

''I agree.'' I hear Carmilla say. ''But you should get rid of your clothes first before falling asleep sweetheart.'' 

I open my eyes. Carmilla is standing in front of me undressing herself with her back toward me. She grabs the hem of her boxershort and pulls it down revealing her fully naked body. She throws her underwear in the laundry basket and turns around. She smirks when she sees me staring at her.

''Enjoying your view buttercup?''

''Much.'' I reach my hand out. ''Come here.'' I mumble. She frowns and grabs my hand. I pull her on bed. I start to undress myself too.

''Babe what are you doing?'' She asks with raised eyebrows. I don't answer her I just pull my pants down along with my panties. ''I love you a lot but I'm going to be honest, I'm too tired for this right now and-''

''Urgh.'' I cut her off with a groan. ''I don't want to have sex. I want to fall asleep with you like this.'' I'm fully undressed now. I lie back down and open my arms. ''Cuddle with me.'' Carmilla smiles and lies down next to me. She wraps her arm around my middle and rest her head against my chest. I pull the blanket over us before wrapping my arm around her too and tangling our legs together.


	16. Chapter sixteen - It feels so empty without her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter. I don't really know where to go with this story so I'm going to write toward an end. I had this whole story line in my head but I just don't know how to write it.
> 
> I started a other story 'Let Me Love You' check it out maybe?
> 
> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT

**POV Laura**

Her whole body is covert in sweat, a sweat drop is rolling down her face while she hovers above me. One hand is tangled in her hair while my other hand is holding hers. She bites down on her bottom lip and bends down to moan into my neck while she moves her hips. 

Her grip on my hand tightens. She moans a quiet _fuck_ and then bites down on my shoulder. Her hips move a bit faster. Another moan escapes her mouth. She moves her head to hover above me again, her hot breath caressing my skin. 

''I'm gonna cum.'' She mumbles while pressing her forehead against mine. I untangle my hand from her hair and grab her butt to give her more pressure. ''Fuck ...'' She moans. Her eyes shut close. She tries to hold herself up but the pleasure is too much and she collapses on top of me. With her face buried in my neck she caresses my cheek with her thumb. After she breathes normally again she looks at me. ''Holly shit.'' She mumbles. I giggle.

''That good huh? You know we should probably stop having sex and eat some food.''

''No.'' Carmilla groans.

''Yes. We should shower first though.''

''Mmm shower sex.'' 

''No.''

''Really?'' Carmilla pouts. I can't resist to kiss the pout away. I look back at her with an serious expression. ''Alright.'' She sighs. ''But can we continue after we ate?'' She smirks.

''What?'' I ask with raised eyebrows. ''We've been having sex for almost five hours.''

''So?''

''So?! I don't have years of experience like you.''

''The amount of sex we've been having counts as years.''

''Hmm.'' I hum. I peck her lips and get up. ''Maybe that's why I need a little break.''

''Sex is healthy.''

''So is food.''

''I'm sure the food you're eating isn't very healthy Miss Sugar.''

''I eat healthy! Just ... also a lot of candy.''

''Hmm.'' Carmilla hums. ''I'll make us breakfast while you shower.''

''No you need to shower too.''

''Urgh.'' Carmilla groans. ''Fine.''

-

She got the job. She only works 3 days a week but at least she has a job. She is so happy. When she heard the news, she just jumped into my arms and started to cry out of happiness. Now it's Monday and she is having her first workday.

''Don't be nervous sweetie.'' I wrap my arms around her to give her a brief hug. When I pull back I look at her eyes and smile. ''You will be fine.'' I cup her face in my hands and peck her lips. I caress her face with my thumb. ''Okay?'' She nods and let go a shaky breath.

''Okay. Will you be waiting for me when I get back home?''

''Of course I will.'' I kiss her again, a little longer this time. I can feel her nervousness. ''You have to go now. You really don't want to be late at your first day.''

''Okay.'' Carmilla mumbles but she doesn't move. 

''Carm ...'' 

''Yeah- Yeah I'm going.'' She wraps her arms around me and holds me close against her. I caress her back before pulling away from her. ''Bye.'' She gets into my car. I watch her until she drives around the corner. I sigh and close the door behind me. This is going to be a long day for her.

-

**Laura: - Hi, how is your day going? -**

**Carmilla: - I dropped food over an old lady -**

**Laura: - Aahw babe -**

**Carmilla: - You are laughing aren't you? -**

**Laura: - Maybe a little bit -**

**Carmilla: - Alright bye -**

**Laura: - Oh come on. You would have laughed too -**

**Laura: - Are you okay though? -**

**Carmilla: - The lady wasn't angry so I'm okay -**

**Laura: - It's your first day tomorrow will be better -**

**Carmilla: - I hope my boss doesn't fire me after today -**

**Laura: - Stay positive babe -**

**Carmilla: - I'll try -**

**Carmilla: - I have to go back to work, see you in two hours -**

**Laura: - Good luck. I love you -**

-

I've been waiting for Carmilla to come home the whole day. It's weird to not have her with me here. It feels so empty without her. Whenever Carmilla is gone for more than two hours I start to miss her. I just get used to have her with me all the time.

-

After five hours I hear the door open and close. She's finally home. I jump up and run to the hall where so is getting out of her jacket. I jump toward her and wrap my arms around her neck. She tumbles backward and falls with her back against the door. I giggle when I see her surprised face.

''Well hello cupcake.'' I smile and kiss her.

''I've missed you today.'' I mumble against her lips before kissing her again.

''I notice.'' She chuckles. I press my lips against hers. I trace her bottom lip with my tongue. She gives in immediately allowing my tongue in. I moan when her tongue caresses softly against mine. I trail my hand along her arm and take off her jacket that is still hanging over one shoulder. I throw it aside and wrap my arm back around her neck. ''Are you not going to ask how my day was first?'' She jokes.

I chuckle and kiss her again. She smiles in our kiss and I can't help to smile back. She places her hands on my hips and pushes me gently backwards. I almost stumble over her jacket but she is pressing me close against her. We walk into the living room heading to my bedroom but before we can reach my bedroom door I'm pushed against a wall with Carmilla's lips pressed against my neck. I gasp and tangle my hands in her hair trying to press her even closer to me. God this feels so good. I can feel her smirk against my skin. I push her away and grab her hand pulling her into my bedroom. I push her on the bed and I crawl over her to straddle her hips. I bend down to kiss her again.

Yeah it's good to have her back with me.

-

''No! No get off me!'' I yell when I feel someone on top of me. ''Please!''

''Babe it's just me.'' I hear a soft familiar voice. I open my eyes with a gasp. ''Hey.'' Carmilla softly strokes my cheek. ''Are you okay? I thought it was okay to cuddle with you.''

''It is.'' I pull her down and she rests her head against my chest. ''You just scared me there ...''

''Laura? If you want to talk-''

''I don't want to.'' I interrupt her.

''Okay love. Just know that I'm here for you.''

''I know.'' I kiss the top of her head. ''I know.'' 

''I'll just don't cuddle up against you while you're still asleep. I'm sorry for scaring you.''

''No babe.'' I sigh. ''It's fine. I usually don't mind if you just cuddle up against me, I was just dreaming about it, which is why it freaked me out. Let's not talk about it please. How was your day at work?''

''Fine. I hated it at first but at the end of the day it was kinda fun.'' She shrugs. ''I'm just happy I have a job.'' I kiss the top of her head.

''I'm proud of you.''

-

_Two weeks later_

''Geez Laura are you dating a vampire?'' LaF asks.

''What?'' I frown.

''I can't remember the day I saw you without a hickey.''

''Urgh.'' I groan. ''I told her not to do that anymore.''

''Well she clearly didn't listen. That thing is huge.''

''Yeah yeah. Whatever it's just a hickey, not a big deal.''

''Isn't your father visiting you on your birthday next week? If you ask me that thing is still going to be visible. What will he do if he finds out his little girl is sexual active?''

''He knows I'm dating Carmilla so he probably knows I'm having sex. Besides I'm turning twenty so he better not make a big deal out of it.''

''In his eyes you're still his little girl Laura.''

''Well then I'll make it clear I'm not a seven year old girl anymore.''

''Sometimes you act like one.'' I hear behind me and I feel two arms wrapping around me. A moment later I feel soft lips against my cheek. ''With all the sugar and whining about cookies.'' I turn my head to look at Carmilla.

''You're an asshole.''

''An attractive asshole.'' She kisses me cheek once again before walking over to sit next to me on the couch. ''So why I'm I an asshole?''

''Because you gave me a huge hickey one week before my dad is visiting me.''

''Oeh.'' She scrunches up her face. ''Jup that one is staying there for a while.''

''Carm!''

''Look I'm sorry okay? I didn't realize your dad will be visiting you.''

''But I asked you multiple times not to do it.''

''Oh come on it's innocent.''

''Innocent?!''

''Okaayy.'' LaF says. ''So do I need to leave or ...''

''No.'' I sigh. ''We will talk about this later.'' I look at Carmilla who just smirks at me.

-

_Next day_

''Time to wake up sweetheart.'' I hear Carmilla's voice. 

''No.'' I mumble, still tired from last night.

''Not that I mind, but you might want to shower that sex smell off your body before your dad is here.'' I shoot up.

''My dad?! No no no! When?! Why?!''

''Early birthday visit because he can't be here on your birthday. He will be here in less then fifteen minutes.'' I jump out of bed.

''You're such a dickhead!'' I yell. ''Why didn't you wake me earlier?!'' I see a hurt expression on her face. Of course. I'm yelling at her and I called her a dickhead. She is not. She's the most loving person I know. ''Oh my god I'm so sorry.'' I take her hand and kiss her cheek. She shakes her head.

''No it's fine.'' I know she's lying. I can see it on her face. She's hurt. I don't know why I was yelling at her it's not even a big deal.

''Take a shower with me?'' I smile while I caress my hands over her arms and under her shirt to let them rest on her lower back. She smiles.

''I would like to but someone needs to be able to open the door for your dad.''

''You sure?'' I ask with a grin and slide my hands to her butt.

''Stop being cruel or I will tell your dad every detail of what happened in this bed.'' I take my hands off her and take a step back.

''Yeah let's not do that.'' I walk into the bathroom.

''Hurry up sweetheart you don't wanna leave me alone with your dad.''

-

''Dad!'' I hug him. He wraps his arms around my body and hugs me tightly.

''Sweetie it's so good to see you. How are you?''

''I'm good.'' I take a step back. ''And you?''

''Are you happy?'' He asks instead of answering the question and throws a quick look at Carmilla.

''Yeah I am.'' I smile at Carmilla who smiles back at me.

''Well then I'm happy too.'' He kisses the top of my head. ''Good to see you too Carmilla.'' He wraps his arm around her shoulder and squeezes her against his side. I giggle.

''Uh yeah same.'' She mumbles.

''So.'' He looks at me. ''Birthday girl. Ready for your gift?''

''Always.''

''Alright.'' He reaches into his bag. He smiles at me while he hands me two tickets and a credit card. ''Those are two tickets for Paris. You can of course choose yourself who you take with you, but I think your lovely girlfriend would like to go with you. And also a credit card with money on it to spend.''

''Oh my god!'' My eyes widen. ''Thank you so much!'' I hug him.

''Happy birthday honey.''

''Carm? Would you like to go to Paris with me?''

''I will go everywhere with you.''

-

Carmilla pushes me against my desk. She grabs my butt to pull me closer against her and her other hand tangles into my hair. She picks me up. I wrap my legs around her waist and she puts me down on top of the desk, stuff falling off of it.

''Laura? Are you alright kiddo? I heard something break?'' I hear my dad. 

''Mhm!'' I hum. ''Yeah I'm fine! Just a minute!'' I start to fix my clothes. Carmilla grabs my hands.

''No no ...''

''Carm we can't do this right now.'' I sigh. She hums and start to kiss down my neck. I close my eyes and let out a breathy moan. ''Carm seriously stop.''

''You seem to enjoy it.'' She mumbles while continuing kissing down my neck.

''Of course I enjoy it but this isn't the right time for this. My dad is waiting for us.''

''Urgh.'' She groans. ''Fine.'' She takes a step back. ''You go to your dad and I'll clean this up.'' She starts to pick up the stuff that fell down my desk.

''Okay.'' I kiss her cheek. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this chapter is just 'bleh'   
> This story is only getting worse so there will be just a few more chapters.


	17. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to finish this story. It's short but I hope you like it.

We are on top of the Eiffel tower. Carmilla is holding my hands and smiling at me. We've had an amazing time in Paris and today is our last day. This is our last moment in Paris and Carmilla promised me that it will be a special moment.

"Laura, my cupcake." She starts. I smile. She is cute when she's nervous, but why is she nervous? "My beautiful girlfriend, my best friend. But you're much more than that. You're all I ever wished for and god sometimes I still can't believe you're actually mine. You're my everything ... Laura I love you so much, you have no idea." A tear rolls down my cheek.

She clears her throat and takes a deep breath. She squeezes my hands for a second and then ... she kneels down in front of me on one knee. She grabs something out of her pocket, it is a little box. My eyes widen. Holy shit. "Laura Hollis, will you please-"

"I-UH MARRY ME?!" She looks at me in confusion. "I am sorry I just wanted to ask you that for so long but I never did it because I thought you were not ready but now you were going to ask it and I just panicked-"

"Cupcake breathe." She chuckles. "I would love to marry you. And will you do me the honor to wear this ring?"

"Yes." I smile. She smiles too and puts the ring around my finger. She stands back up. "Woah." I breathe out. "That is a beautiful ring."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And we kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Mommy mommy mommy!" A little blond girl with dark brown eyes runs into the kitchen. "Mama is trying to tickle me!" She grabs my leg and hides her tiny body behind me.

"Come here little monster!" Carmilla walks into the kitchen. "I'm going to tickle you!" She smirks. I laugh and shake my head. Carmilla winks at me. I take a step aside and Carmilla kneels down in front of our daughter. 

Crissy squeaks and tries to run away but Carmilla already has her and she starts to tickle the girls' sides. Crissy giggles. "Mommy help me!"

"Mommy is not helping you." Carmilla laughs. "You know why? Because I will tickle her too if she does."

"You're mean!"

Carmilla tickles her for a little while. After the tickle attack she wraps her arms around the tiny girl. "I love you monkey." She kisses the top of her head.

"I love you too mama."

Carmilla gets up and walks up to me. "And **I love you**." She kisses my lips.

"I love too, **like crazy**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that was inspired on what Elise and Natasha said on 'Carmilla New York Comic Con 2016'
> 
> So this is the end of this story, I'm currently writing a story called 'The hot girl next door' but I'm writing towards an end.
> 
> I'm already writing another story and I'll post the first chapter after I finished 'The hot girl next door' 
> 
> I'm not the best writer and my English really sucks sometimes, I'm glad a couple if you read my stories anyway. Thanks a lot! And happy holidays :)

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued ...


End file.
